Deceptive Looks
by Raya
Summary: Takes place after Soujiro has wandered for several years, a new enemy comes back to haunt Kenshin, yadda ya...(my first serious fic)


RUROUNI KENSHIN- Deceptive Looks   
By Ashley Auld 

DISCLAIMER: The Kenshin Characters are all property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, Jump Comics, and all that. The new made-up characters are mine. This is just a fanfic written by yours truly for fun and enjoyment, no money is involved! I hope you enjoy it! 

Chapter 1- A Destined Meeting- 

"YAHIKOOOO!!!!!!!"   
Kenshin winced as he heard Kaoru's scream break the quiet serenity of the morning. He chuckled to himself as he continued wringing out the laundry. About ten seconds passed before he saw Yahiko round the corner of the courtyard at top speed with Kaoru running after him, flailing her wooden sword menacingly over her head.   
" YOU MADE THAT MESS DIDN'T YOU?!"   
" SCREW YOU UGLY BITCH! I WAS ONLY PRACTICING!"   
" PRACTICING WHEN YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN CLEANING THE DOJO LIKE I ASKED YOU TOO!! " Kaoru took a swing, Yahiko saw it coming and ducked just in time to avoid getting whacked on the head.   
" WHY SHOULD I CLEAN? I CLEANED YESTERDAY!" Yahiko yelled back. He grinned as he made straight for the wash bucket where Kenshin sat. Kenshin was watching them both with his mouth hanging slightly open. Kenshin thought that Yahiko would try and jump the bucket, but Yahiko turned at the last moment. Poor Kaoru couldn't turn in time though, and tripped straight over it. She dove head first into the bucket of soapy water and laundry. Managing to get Kenshin drenched from the huge wave that followed her plunge.   
" Oroooo.." Kenshin blinked a few times, not moving a muscle. Then looked down at his drenched Gi and Hakama. His red hair now wet with water and suds.   
" Ack! Grrr—YAHIKO YOU'RE DEAD!" Kaoru spluttered as she pulled her face out of the water, the top part of her kimono was wet all the way through, Kenshin's underwear happened to be draped over her head, and suds covered everything. Yahiko stood staring for a full second, then fell over laughing.   
" HA HA HA!! KAORU YOU TOTALLY FELL FOR IT!! HA HA!"   
" Oro…" Kenshin noticed his underwear draped over her head and his face reddened. "Kaoru-dono…"   
" Grr—WHAT?!" Kaoru, still pissed off looked over at Kenshin.   
Kenshin gave a nervous smile and stood up, " Err—are you ok?" He helped her stand up.   
Kaoru blinked a few times, cooling down instantly. " Heh heh… sorry, I didn't mean to take it out on you," Kaoru laughed uneasily and allowed him to help her stand up. She non-chalantly plucked Kenshin's underwear (not knowing it was Kenshin's underwear) from the top of her head and waved it around nervously. "Well—It's getting to be a hot day already! Nothing like a good cooling down!" she laughed, inwardly kicking herself for looking like such a fool in front of Kenshin.   
" Err—Kaoru-dono," Kenshin's face reddened even more as he pointed to his underwear that she was waving around in her hand.   
" Eh?" She looked at it and held it up with both hands, her face grew bright red and she quickly handed it back over to Kenshin. " OH! SORRY!! AH HAHAHA…" She put her hand behind her head and began slinking away. " I'll… just let you finish the laundry, SORRY about that!! Eheh heh.. " She quickly turned and ran around to the other side of the dojo out of Kenshin's sight, and rolling up her sleeves, looked around for Yahiko to deliver the punishment of his lifetime. " YAHIKO! WHERE ARE YOU!?!"   
She looked around annoyed, the little maggot had run off! Probably fearing her punishment…Damn, and she needed him to go into town to buy tofu too…AND clean up the mess he'd made in the dojo. How was she supposed to teach her students with a mess like that to be cleaned up? She sighed and went inside to get changed into dry clothes.   
Kenshin smiled as he ringed out the rest of the laundry and began hanging it up to dry. He had just about finished when Kaoru appeared again, all cleaned up, holding a bucket.   
" You haven't seen Yahiko around at all have you?" She asked.   
" No, he's probably hiding."   
" Grrr—When I find that kid I'll---"   
" He'll be back when he gets hungry." Kenshin smiled to her and nodded. Kaoru sighed and held up the bucket.   
" Anyways, I'm going to run a few errands, I was going to have Yahiko do it, but he's no where to be found. I'll be back by lunch time, could you prepare something to eat for us when you're finished with the laundry?"   
" Sure, I suppose you want me to clean up the dojo too, if Yahiko doesn't show up?" Kenshin hung up the last piece of laundry and wiped his hands on his Hakama.   
Kaoru bit her lip and gave him her most pitiful face, " If you have the time—could you?"   
Kenshin sighed and shrugged. " Yeah, I've got a while before I have to make anything for lunch."   
" THANK YOU KENSHIN!" Kaoru threw her arms around him, hugging him so tightly Kenshin gasped for air.   
" Oroooooo…" Kenshin almost fell over, Kaoru let go of him and danced over to the front gate, waving goodbye.   
" I'll be back soon!" She called.   
Kenshin smiled and waved. " Take Care Kaoru-dono!"   


A young, dark haired stranger walked through the central part of Tokyo. He carried a sword at his side, and a smile lit his face as he peered into the different shops, examining the merchandise that he had no hope of ever owning. You could tell by the state of his Gi and Hakama, that he was a wanderer; and a poor one at that.   
" Excuse me!" He asked a young woman with a child clinging to her kimono, "Could you tell me what town this is?"   
" TOKYO!" laughed the child.   
The woman smacked the child. " DON'T talk to strangers! Especially ones with swords!" She picked up the little girl and walked away quickly.   
The boy sighed and looked around. " Tokyo hmm?" A loud grumbling interrupted his thoughts. He put a hand to his stomach and looked around for a place to eat. Maybe there was a place that would give him scraps or something, he had no money to buy any food. 

Kaoru had finished most of her shopping; she smiled happily to herself as she hugged a wrapped package to her chest. The new blue and white kimono that she'd been saving for was finally hers! Now, all that was left was to buy some rice. She decided to take the shortcut through the more dangerous part of town. She went there often because Sano used to live there.   
She rounded a corner and smacked straight into a tall, burly man, he'd been drinking a bottle of sake. He staggered backward as well, dropping his bottle.   
" Watch where you're going, LOOK what you did!!" The man said angrily.   
" I'm very sorry! Please excuse me." She bowed and began to walk around him. But the man caught her by her ponytail and yanked her back.   
" Don't think that you can just push your way around here babe, what do you have as compensation for making me spill my sake?!"   
" Huh? I'm, very sorry! I honestly didn't meant too—I have a little money…" Kaoru reached into her purse but the man grabbed the wrapped package away from her instead."   
" What's this?" He opened it and grinned. " Ahh- what a pretty kimono! I bet it's got great resale value!"   
" NO! THAT'S MINE!" Kaoru reached out for it but the man just picked her up by her collar and tossed her aside. She screamed as she hit the wooden wall behind her.   
" Where do you think you get off giving me orders? A woman should know their place!" He growled at her. " Or, do I have to teach it to you!" He drew out a long stick. 

The young wanderer, after being thrown out of several restaurants decided to try the slums to see if he could find anything. His stomach was really bothering him just when he heard a woman scream. His eyes widened and he ran towards the scream, rounded a corner and saw a woman, on the ground in a yellow and orange kimono. He judged her attacker nothing more than some drunk brute, who was about to hit her with a stick. The boy watched amazed as the attacker brought his stick down, but the girl caught it in her hands and in a flash was on her feet, behind the attacker, with the stick in both hands.   
" JUST because I'm a girl, you shouldn't underestimate me!" She said angrily as she held the stick up in a ready stance. " Now, give me back my kimono, and I won't mess up you're face with this!"   
" You bitch!" The man turned around and whistled. Kaoru winced as a whole gang emerged from the rooms surrounding them.   
" Damn," Kaoru thought, " Taking on this many is usually no problem, but it's hard to fight in my kimono! My movement is restricted!" 

The dark haired boy knew the same thing, and he readied his sword, still in its sheath. He could tell she was a skilled fighter, but against that many men in such a confining space, in a kimono—it would be impossible to beat them without help.   
  
The gang leader yelled at his men to attack, Kaoru expected the first wave, but in the blink of an eye, a dark haired boy appeared in front of her, with sword drawn. The first wave of attackers was already lying on the ground in agony. 

"Wha--?" She blinked confused, " What happened?"   
The boy looked back at her and smiled. " Are you ok?"   
" Ohh- Yeah…" Kaoru looked at him confused. " Thank you."   
  
The gang leader took one look at his new adversary and then around at five of his men lying on the ground, uncontious or dead, he didn't know. His face went white as the dark haired boy turned to him with his sword upraised.   
" Return this young lady's kimono, or do I have to teach you a lesson on how to treat a lady?" He said seriously.   
  
The gang leader threw the package on the ground. "RETREAT!" he yelled, and as quickly as they had appeared, the remaining gang disappeared into doors and down alleys. 

Kaoru went and picked up her new kimono, then turned around to thank the stranger who'd saved her. But he was already gone.   
  
" Wha? Is he a magician or something?" she looked around her, but there was no sign at all of the young boy. He'd been wearing a blue Hakama, and had short, black hair. She shrugged and examined the bodies of those who'd fallen by his sword to see if there were any that were still alive that would need medical attention. And stopped amazed. They—they had Sakaba wounds! Every single one was alive, that boy had been fighting with a Sakaba sword!!!   


Kaoru rubbed her wrist as she headed for the clinic. It was on the way home and she figured that she might as well pay a visit to Megumi-san. The image of the boy who'd saved her was already beginning to fade from her mind. But the fact that he'd been fighting with a Sakaba sword intrigued her. She'd wished that he'd stayed behind so she could have asked him about it.   
Her left wrist was hurting her after that man had pushed her down. She hoped that she hadn't twisted it.   
" Megumi-san?" Kaoru called as she entered the courtyard. Megumi stood in the doorway rocking a baby in her arms gently.   
" Kaoru-san! I'm glad you dropped by to visit!"   
Kaoru walked up and leaned over to look at the baby, who was dozing off in her arms. " How is little Hayama-chan doing?"   
" Oh, he's teething right now, so he's been kinda fussy lately. It drives Sanosuke insane because he wakes up so early in the morning."   
" Is Sanosuke here?" Kaoru looked around. It had been two years since Sanosuke and Megumi had finally gotten married. Kaoru was overjoyed to see Megumi so happy, with a ten-month-old baby boy always in her arms; she fit the roll of mother perfectly. Fatherhood didn't change Sano's habits much though, he was still as bad ass as ever. Megumi didn't mind though, Sano had a way of making her feel like a teenager again.   
" Not right now, he's probably out gambling or something." Megumi rolled her eyes and then headed back into the room. " Anyways, is there a reason for the sudden visit? Or did you just feel like coming by?"   
" Oh, well…" Kaoru bit her lip, she didn't want to say that a bunch of drunk flunkies had gotten the better of her, she was sure Megumi would tease her for that. " I fell while walking down some steps, and I think I may have twisted my wrist or something, it hurts a little bit. I don't think it's serious, but since I was passing by, I figured I might get you to look at it for me.   
Megumi laid Hayama into his crib and then sat Kaoru down on the examination table and took a look at her arm. Turning it over and flexing her wrist this way and that.   
" Does it hurt now?"   
" Yeah, a little bit." Kaoru said.   
" How about this?"   
Kaoru winced in pain and Megumi let go.   
" You've sprained your wrist, it's not to bad of a sprain though, here, let me wrap it for you, It's best if you try and not do things with your left hand for about a week or so.   
" Hai," Kaoru let Megumi rub some ointment on her wrist and then bandaged it with two splints on either side to keep her hand from flexing. " Arigato, I've twisted this wrist before, I can deal with it." Kaoru grinned at her. Megumi didn't smile back which made Kaoru a little uneasy. Maybe she was just tired from lack of sleep due to the baby.   
" Kaoru-san…" Megumi said with her hands folded in her lap, she clenched her fists and slowly brought her head up to meet Kaoru's gaze. Kaoru could tell she was worried about something.   
" What is it Megumi-san?"   
" H-How old are you now?"   
Kaoru blinked. " I'm 20… I'll be 21 in June."   
Megumi smiled faintly. " And, have you been thinking about getting married ever?"   
Kaoru's throat suddenly felt very dry. She swallowed hard; her heart began to thump in her chest. " M-Married?" She nervously laughed and looked away from Megumi's gaze. Of course she thought of it, she thought of it every day. But, she just couldn't bring herself to face Kenshin with it. She decided long ago when he had left to fight Shi-Shi-O, that he was the one she loved, and wanted to spend her life with. And even if it was true, just LIVING with him wasn't enough for her. Not anymore.   
" By the look on your face, I can tell you've been thinking about it." Megumi put her hand on Kaoru's. " Kaoru-san, you've got to tell Ken-san soon! Girls your age should be married with children already!"   
" But- You married Sanosuke when you were 22!" Kaoru mumbled.   
Megumi puffed up a little bit. " That was NOT intentional! I wanted to get married long before that myself, but it took me a while to find Mr. Right."   
" I—I want…to get married." Kaoru muttered. " But—" she bit her lip; Megumi could see tears surfacing in her eyes. " But, he'll never marry me!"   
" Then, make him want to marry you!"   
" Huh?" Kaoru blinked at her. " How?"   
Megumi grinned mischievously. What's that package that you have there?"   
" My new Kimono, why?"   
" I have an idea, and with just a little costume show, Ken-san will by dying to marry you."   
  
" I'm not so sure about this Megumi-san!" Kaoru said nervously as she looked at herself in the mirror. " Are you sure it's going to work?"   
" Of course! This new Kimono is perfect! The extra long sleeves will be the perfect hint that you want to find a husband. And the color of the blue matches your eyes perfectly. Now for a ribbon…"   
Kaoru stood awkwardly in front of the full-length mirror. Her blue Kimono was decorated with white and purple embroidered cherry blossoms. The Silk Obi that wrapped around her waist was snowy white and Megumi made her most elegant bow in the back. The ribbon was set a little lower on her hips to accentuate Kaoru's slim figure and make her look taller. Her shiny black hair was done up with a matching blue bow and the ends of her hair were slightly curled.   
" There's something still missing…" Megumi mused as she looked Kaoru over. "Oh, a shawl!"   
" I don't have a white shawl…," said Kaoru.   
" I do, you can borrow mine. Just return it after you've seduced Ken-san."   
" Heh—you say that so easily Megumi-san…" Kaoru said with a sweatdrop.   
Megumi put on some make-up for a finishing touch. Kaoru looked at herself in the mirror in amazement. The person staring back at her was a complete stranger.   
" Don't you think the make-up is overdoing it a little?" Kaoru asked nervously.   
" Of course not! You look like an empress!" Megumi grinned at her, then pushed her towards the door. " Now, go and seduce Ken-san. I know this plan will work! And be sure to take care of that hand!"   
" Arigato, Megumi-san!" Kaoru waved to her and started back towards the dojo. 

Kenshin was beginning to get worried. It was already past lunchtime and Kaoru-dono hadn't shown up yet. Yahiko had returned and was snarfing down the meal Kenshin had prepared.   
" Yo, Kenshin!" Yahiko held up his empty rice bowl. " Could I have some more please?"   
" Ah—sure, " Kenshin refilled his rice bowl and continued sitting in perfect silence, looking towards the door of the dojo.   
" Kaoru will be back…" Yahiko said in between mouthfuls. " You don't need to worry, she's got that brute strength doesn't she? No one could hurt her."   
" You're right, I'm sure she's ok. But, it's odd for her to take this long." He sighed and shook his head. " I'm just being paranoid."   
Kenshin was about to take a bite of the fish that he'd cooked up when he heard someone approaching the dojo. Yahiko barely had the time to blink before Kenshin vanished before his eyes.   
" Huh? Kenshin?" Yahiko turned his head and saw that Kenshin was running towards the front gate, he opened the door and almost launched himself outside with the force that he'd been running.   
" WELCOME HOME KAORU-D…." He stopped in mid sentence as Sano stared back at him bewildered.   
" What a nice welcome." Sano grinned… " But, I'm not Jo-chan."   
Kenshin face faulted and Sano passed over him and walked leisurely over to Yahiko.   
" Yo! Yahiko!" Sano called out; he walked up to the porch, chewing on the end of a fish bone " You ready to go?"   
" You bet!" Yahiko quickly finished his meal and then grabbed up his wooden sword. The two began walking back outside as Kenshin got up off the ground and dusted off his Gi.   
" Where are you two going?" Kenshin asked.   
" Ah- I'm gonna teach Yahiko the golden art of dice tonight." Sano grinned.   
" If Kaoru-dono finds out, she'll give you hell for corrupting her student to gambling." Kenshin said with a sweatdrop.   
" Ah, Don't worry Kenshin. I'm not going to get so addicted as to lose money every night and make someone like my friends pay off all my debts, drifting around bumming meals and sleeping in alleys and—OUCH!"   
Sano gave him a quick karate chop to the head and Yahiko rubbed his head angrily.   
" HEY! THAT HURT!" Yahiko growled at him.   
" My hand slipped." Sano said with a smirk.   
" Oh really?" Yahiko jumped on Sano's head, biting his hair menacingly.   
" ACK! GET OUT OF MY HAIR MAGGOT!"   
" APOLOGIZE FOR HITTING ME ASSHOLE!"   
Kenshin stood watching the two throw insults to each other with a large sweatdrop.   
" A-no…" Kenshin raised his hand to intervene.   
" STAY OUT OF IT!" Sano and Yahiko both snarled at him and they fell to the ground kicking and biting in a cloud of dust.   
Kenshin was too busy begging for them to stop that he didn't notice the slim, tall woman in the blue and white Kimono approach the dojo. She stopped a few feet from the brawling pair.   
" Yahiko! Stop that right now!"   
The two stopped instantly at the familiar voice of Kaoru. But when they looked up from the ground, they saw a completely different woman.   
Kenshin turned to the sound of the voice and this woman's beauty hit him like lightning. His mouth fell open and his eyes bugged out as he stared at her speechless.   
Sano and Yahiko stood up and looked at her similarly.   
" Hmmm… I thought I heard Kaoru's voice just now…" Muttered Yahiko as he walked over to the beautiful lady.   
" Yeah, I swear it was Jo-chan."   
Kaoru raised an eyebrow as she could hear every word they were saying.   
Sano and Yahiko huddled, " She looks kind of like her." Yahiko muttered, " only she's really pretty."   
Kaoru's eyes narrowed.   
" Maybe Jo-chan has a twin sister or a cousin that she doesn't talk about…" whispered Sanosuke.   
" Ah-hem! It's me!" Stated Kaoru flatly. The two froze and turned to look at her again.   
" Kaoru?" Yahiko looked up at her. " Wow---what happened?"   
Sano noticed Kenshin standing in the background, his expression hadn't moved from that of complete astonishment. He even thought he saw Kenshin's hair go a few shades lighter as Kaoru confirmed that this stranger in front of them was indeed she. Sano grinned and elbowed Kenshin.   
" Yo Kenshin… it's rude to stare at a lady like that… at least close your mouth…" he whispered.   
Kenshin shook free of the first wave of surprise and managed to close his mouth, but he still stood completely rigid and staring at Kaoru wide eyed. Kaoru noticed the way he'd been looking at her and blushed slightly.   
" Well! Looks like Yahiko and I will be taking off!" Sano said as he grabbed Yahiko by the back of his Gi, lifted him off the ground and he slung him over his back.   
" HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" Yahiko protested as Sano slowly began sauntering away.   
" We won't be back until late!" Sano said with a wave of his free hand. 

Kaoru ate her lunch in silence. Kenshin sat across from her, but he barely touched his food, he couldn't stop looking at her.   
" Kenshin, why aren't you eating? Aren't you hungry?" Kaoru inwardly was jumping up and down, Ever since she'd come home; Kenshin hadn't stopped looking at her once. He tried to keep it hidden, looking at her through the corner of his eyes, and through his long red hair, but she could tell that he couldn't tear his eyes away.   
" Kenshin?" Kaoru asked again. Kenshin blinked and snapped out of his daze.   
" Oh? Oh gomen…" He took a huge bite of the fish and swallowed it. " It's very good!"   
" You don't need to praise it silly, you're the cook…" Kaoru laughed. Kenshin turned red and put his hand behind his head embarrassed.   
" You're right… heh heh—"   
" Well, I'm finished. Thank you very much for the lunch. Did you ever get the dojo cleaned up?" Kaoru said as she stood up and began to clear the table. Kenshin jumped up to help her.   
" Oh! Yes I cleaned up the dojo, and finished the laundry and everything." Kenshin said quickly. He took the dirty dished from her hands and then realized her left hand was bandaged.   
" Kaoru-dono! You're hand!" Kenshin quickly put down the dishes and held it up. " What happened?"   
" Oh—it's nothing, I just fell down, that's all." Kaoru withdrew her hand and hid it in the long sleeves of her Kimono. " I was just being clumsy." She flashed a smile at him and then picked up the dishes again. Kenshin narrowed his eyes slightly as she walked off, humming happily to herself.   
" She's not saying the whole story…" he thought to himself. " But, if she's ok, then that's what's important." 

Kaoru sighed and looked up at the sun which was beginning to set behind the mountains. She'd spent the entire afternoon sitting on the porch reading. A complete waist of her day… she had hoped that getting dressed up would work on Kenshin. But instead of bringing him closer to her, he was drawing away. All afternoon he made excuses to do all sorts of chores that she hadn't asked him to do. Right now he was pulling weeds from the vegetable garden.   
" Megumi-san…" Kaoru thought, " You were wrong, He knows what I want and now I've just scared him away… He'll never marry me." She stood up feeling incredibly depressed and trudged into the washroom to take off the make-up. 

Kenshin pulled weeds from that vegetable garden like there was no tomorrow. He had a full bucket worth when he heard a rustle in the bushes. His eyes instantly narrowed and he put his hand to his Sakaba.   
" Who's there." He demanded as he jumped to his feet.   
" It's just me!" Sano said as he popped his head up from the bushes. Yahiko was next to him, red in the face with anger. He jumped from the bushes for Kenshin's neck.   
" Damn you Kenshin! You've been alone with her ALL DAY and NOTHING has happened!"   
" Oro—" Kenshin fell backwards as Yahiko landed on him. He waved his wooden sword threateningly. " Look Kenshin, Kaoru made herself look INHUMANLY beautiful for a reason… can you think of that reason?"   
"Oro?" Kenshin blinked confused. Sano sighed heavily.   
" Jo-chan dressed up like that for you, And we've been hanging around here all day waiting for you to make a move… but you're TOTALLY CLUELESS!"   
" For me?" Kenshin blinked, He sat up as Yahiko got off of him and pondered. " I just couldn't believe Kaoru-dono could look so… so…"   
" Mature?" Sano smirked.   
Kenshin blushed slightly and nodded. " To tell you the truth, I didn't know how to act in front of her, she looked like royalty. A completely different person… So I made excuses to keep myself from having to talk with her.   
" BAKA!" Yahiko hit him over the head with his wooden sword.   
" Orooooo…" Kenshin fell to the ground clumsily.   
" Even I'm old enough to get the hint when a girl is interested in me. You'd better make Kaoru happy… she's really depressed now because you didn't do anything."   
Kenshin blinked " Kaoru-dono is depressed?"   
Sano grinned and held out a giant bouquet of white lilies. " Take her out on a date tonight."   
It took a moment for it to register… Kenshin finally smiled and nodded to them.   
" Well, looks like we finally did our part, now let's go gamble." Sano laughed and him and Yahiko sauntered out of the dojo for the second time that evening.   
Kenshin sighed and began walking towards Kaoru's room. She stood out on the porch, leaning against the railing with her arms crossed.   
" Sano and Yahiko came back?" She asked Kenshin.   
Kenshin hid the flowers behind his back and nodded. He bit his lip, summoning as much courage as he could and stepped onto the porch, walking towards her.   
" Kaoru-dono, I want to apologize for the way I acted today." Kenshin said with a sigh. Kaoru blinked amazed and then uncrossed her arms.   
" You looked like a totally different person, I didn't know how to talk to you… so I made excuses to avoid talking to you." Kenshin smiled at her. "I'm glad you've washed your face… I can talk to the old Kaoru-dono again and…" He held out the white Lily's to her. " Even though the make-up made you look very beautiful, I think that you're much more attractive when you show your natural beauty."   
If Kenshin hadn't been standing right there, Kaoru would have pinched herself to make sure she wasn't daydreaming. But it was really happening! She took the white lilies, her eyes sparkled. " Thank you very much!" She bowed to him and then put her nose to the flowers. " They're beautiful Kenshin!"   
Kenshin's eyes widened, In the pale moonlight, with the wind gently playing through her hair, Kaoru truly glowed with beauty and happiness. Kenshin took a deep breath.   
" Since no one is here tonight, would you like to have dinner out?"   
Kaoru's eyes shot wide open and she looked at him astonished. " Just the two of us?"   
" Yeah…"   
" Dinner out? Together?"   
" Yeah…"   
" Are you…" She could feel her heart quickening in her chest. " Asking me out on a date?"   
Kenshin's heart was also racing; he nodded his head slowly. " Yeah…"   


Chapter 2 --- Two Dark Haired Strangers 

DISCLAIMER: The Kenshin Characters are all property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, Jump Comics, and all that. The new made-up characters are mine. This is just a fanfic written by yours truly for fun and enjoyment, no money is involved! I hope you enjoy it!   


" How is your hand doing Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked as they walked back from the Akebeko. Kaoru brought her hand up and rubbed it slightly.   
" It doesn't bother me."   
Kenshin stopped as they crossed over the bridge and looked down at the full moon reflected on the still waters of the river. Kaoru noticed he was no longer following behind her and turned around.   
" Kenshin? What's wrong?"   
" Nothing…" Kenshin said with a slight smile on his face, Kaoru could see the light of the moon illuminate his face, he looked so peaceful and happy. Her heart leapt in her chest as he turned towards her to face her full on.   
" Umm—" Kaoru felt like she needed to say something, " Thank you very much for dinner. It was delicious!"   
" You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it." Kenshin took a step closer to her; Kaoru could feel her knees getting shaky. She'd never seen him look at her so seriously before; not serious in a bad way, but serious in the way that she could tell he was trying desperately to sort out his emotions. But why was he being so hesitant?   
" Kaoru-dono, I know… very well your feelings." Kenshin began, he tore his gaze away and she could see his clenched fists shaking. " But, I can't---"   
Kaoru blinked a few times, she wasn't hearing this! She shook her head violently and grabbed the bridge railing for support. Kenshin could see how distraught she was, he sighed heavily.   
" It doesn't matter how much I care and love you Kaoru-dono, I don't deserve you. I'm afraid of repeating my past…"   
Kaoru suddenly understood, she looked up at him in amazement, was THAT the only reason he drew away from her? She'd put her heart on a platter for him, and that was the only reason he refused to take it?? She gathered up her courage and put her hand on his shoulder, Kenshin met her gaze.   
" Is that the reason? Because of what happened with Tomoe, you…don't want something like that to happen to me?"   
Kenshin nodded. " I---I don't know what I would ever do if something happened to you… What if the Battousai comes to the surface again… what if—" He trailed off at seeing the tears that were slowly forming in Kaoru's wide blue eyes. One managed to run down her cheek, She quickly wiped it away and shook her head, looking down.   
" But, you're Himura Kenshin, you're not the Battousai and you never will be again…You're the Rurouni... The Rurouni that has saved me, our friends, this era and it's people countless times! For all the crimes that you ever committed as the Battousai, I think that you've finally been forgiven."   
" I'm not worthy of you Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin turned from her.   
Kaoru took a step back, gaping at the anguish in Kenshin's face. She'd never seen him look so anguished before.   
" I failed miserably at being a husband the first time, that kind of anguish lives with me always, and has stopped me from hoping to ever be happy again."   
" Now, you think you're a failure? A failure?!" Kaoru couldn't control herself, she slapped him, tears streaming down her cheeks.   
" For whatever mistakes you made, you're HUMAN! AND IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT!" She took a deep breath, Kenshin held his throbbing cheek and looked at her wide-eyed. Kaoru clenched her teeth. " You're thinking about Tomoe, She brought that on herself… Don't say you're a failure, you've done more good in the few years that I've known you, than anyone could hope to achieve in their lifetime!"   
Kenshin watched her stamp her foot, wringing her hands and crying out everything in her heart to him.   
" WHY DOES THAT HAVE TO STOP YOU FROM EVER BEING HAPPY AGAIN?! BECAUSE---" She took a deep breath and faced him, lowering her voice. "Because… you've suffered enough. You deserve to be happy again." She put her hand up to his cheek and looked into his wide eyes. "You don't deserve me? Is that what you've been thinking all this time?"   
Kenshin's voice caught in his throat, he couldn't answer her. Did he deserve to be happy after all? He… who had taken away the happiness of thousands of innocent people with his sword?   
" I can't change the way you feel…" Kaoru drew away from him, " But, you are the person who makes me happy…The one person, who could make me the happiest woman in the world." She smiled faintly, Kenshin's eyes widened. " I'll wait until you discover for yourself that you deserve to be happy… I believe that you deserve it, but you have to decide for yourself. I'll wait for as long as I have to, because I love you."   
She looked down, the tears continuing to roll down her cheeks. Suddenly she felt a warm embrace, she felt herself being taken into his arms. He held her tightly, like that night he'd decided to leave her to continue his journey. But the words he whispered into her ear were different than that night.   
" I want to make you happy, Kaoru-dono…"   
Kaoru's heart beat quickly and she drew away from him, meeting his serious gaze. " No, not because you want me to be happy, because you want to be happy…"   
Kenshin smiled. The woman staring back at him was the one that meant the most to him in the entire world, he had known that for a long time, no matter how he denied that he ever deserved her. He had always loved her, had been intrigued by her strong spirit and caring heart. But until now, he'd never realized his own worth to her. He never believed that he deserved to be happy after what he'd done. Especially after what happened with Tomoe… But, it was now time to move on. He couldn't lie to himself anymore. He truly loved Kaoru, her smiling face helped him keep fighting to survive during his fight with Shishio. Yes, his life was worth something now, he never believed it was worth anything before. He would keep fighting to defend the weak with his Sakaba sword, but it didn't mean that he couldn't be happy at the same time. He deserved happiness now, he knew that Tomoe would never wish him unhappiness.   
He took her hands in his and gazed down into her eyes. " I've decided that, as long as I'm with you, I will be happy."   
Kaoru swallowed the lump that had come up in her throat, she let him take her into his arms again and hug her tightly.   
" Aishiteru, Kaoru-dono…"   
"Call me Kaoru…" Kaoru whispered.   
" Kaoru…" Kenshin released her and held his hand up to her cheek, caressing it slightly, wiping away her tears. " I'm so sorry, for making you cry."   
" No," Kaoru smiled up at him. " Now, they're tears of joy…"   
Kenshin's face broke into a smile as well, and he brought his lips closer to hers, meeting them. Centuries seemed to pass as he kissed her. This total bliss that she felt, she wished would never end. As their lips parted, Kaoru realized the feeling of true and complete happiness.   
  


The couple walked down the street together, arm in arm enjoying the evening.   
" Kenshin!"   
" Hai, Kaoru…"   
" There's a festival going on next week, let's go together!"   
" That sounds like fun!" Kenshin smiled.   
But the peacefulness didn't last for long, a scream broke through the night. Kenshin immediately jumped in front of Kaoru, readying his sword with eyes narrowed.   
" Kenshin!" Kaoru looked around. " Where did that scream come from?"   
" Just around the corner, please stay here…" And in a flash he was gone. Kaoru stamped her foot indignantly.   
" Ohh! I can come to, I can handle it!" She said as she stomped around the corner after him. She froze as she saw several men lying about on the ground uncontious. The remaining had fled in terror. Kenshin stooped over a fallen figure, Kaoru approached and realized the victim was a girl.   
" Those men were trying to rape her," Kenshin said as he put his sword back in its sheath then stopped in alarm. That smell--- a familiar nostalgic scent flooded his nostrils.   
White plums…   
" Are you ok?" Kaoru kneeled beside the disheveled, shaking girl and put a hand on her shoulder. The girl was crouched over, her dark hair covered her face as she hurriedly fixed her kimono. Kenshin looked down at her, his eyes wide, afraid of what he would see.   
" Yes…" Came a soft reply. She slowly sat up and faced Kenshin, her eyes strangely sad. Kenshin gasped… that face…   
" Thank you very much sir." The girl bowed her head and then stood up. Kaoru helped her. Her bangs hung low over her eyes and her hair was softly layered to shape her face, accentuating her delicate cheekbones and long neck. Her long black hair, even in its high ponytail hung down to her lower back. Her Kimono was dirty and torn, but Kaoru could see that it once would have been considered very fancy and expensive.   
Kenshin felt his knees go weak as he stared at her, mouth hanging open. " T—Tomoe…"   
"What did you say Kenshin?" Kaoru asked as she helped the girl to dust off her clothes.   
" N-Nothing…"   
" I'm sorry to have caused you any trouble." She said softly. So softly that Kaoru had to strain her ears to hear her. The girl kept her gaze to the ground and she folded her hands in front of her. Her eyes were blank and expressionless, Kaoru couldn't read the emotions that were inside of them.   
" Oh, it's no trouble…" Kaoru smiled nervously and then looked at Kenshin crossly. " Yo, Kenshin! Say something!"   
" Huh? OH!… Yes, no trouble at all!" Kenshin shook himself free from the initial shock of meeting someone who looked so incredibly like Tomoe. Even her expression, it was eerie and gave him shivers. That same emptiness in her eyes, the sadness masked by beauty, the same fragrance… She was too much like her. Kenshin felt a dull pain in his chest that had faded away since the final fight with Enishi. He had just decided to put that whole past behind him and be happy with Kaoru, why so suddenly, did this have to happen?   
" Don't be stupid…" He bit his lip and clenched his fists. " She's a completely different person, she's not Tomoe, not her ghost, not anyone but a normal person…"   
" What are you doing out here so late at night?" Kaoru asked her.   
" Oh, just walking…" she looked up at the moon with a melancholy air, " It's a beautiful night for a walk, with the full moon and everything."   
" Yes, well, we'll walk you back home! Where do you live?" Kaoru asked.   
The girl looked up at her almost as if she was in a daze. " Home?" She closed her eyes and smiled slightly. " I can't go back home."   
" Nani?" Kaoru and Kenshin exchanged looks. Kaoru was beginning to get worried because it was unlike Kenshin to be so quiet when a person was in distress. Especially when it was a girl.   
The girl shook her head. " I don't want to bother you with my problems. Thank you again for your help. But, I should be going." She bowed to them both and then turned to walk away.   
" Wait a sec!" It was Kenshin that finally spoke, the girl stopped and turned her head. Kenshin looked at Kaoru, who instantly understood and nodded her approval.   
" If you don't have a place to stay, then you're welcome to stay at our dojo for the night." Kaoru offered. " It's not exactly a five star hotel, but you'll get a clean bed and a warm meal. Please say yes."   
The girl turned again to face them. " You would do that for me? I don't want to be a burden."   
Kenshin smiled and shook his head. " No burden. Please, let us help you." He held out his hand to her and the girl looked down at it then up at the kind Rurouni's face. Kaoru could see a faint glimmer of hope in her eyes as she smiled slightly and took Kenshin's hand.   
" Again, Thank you very much." And that was the last thing she said as they walked back towards the dojo in perfect silence. 

Kenshin stood out on the porch deep in thought. Kaoru went out to join him and stood beside him with hands folded.   
" She's asleep now. I checked and Yahiko is back and asleep too."   
" Good…"   
" Kenshin…"   
" Hai?"   
" What's bothering you."   
Kenshin looked up at her wide-eyed and Kaoru folded her arms.   
" I know that something is bothering you. You're only quiet when you're deeply thinking about something… or distraught."   
Kenshin took a deep breath and leaned against the railing. " That girl, I was stunned at first, now I'm just confused. But—she looks exactly like Tomoe."   
" Tomoe?" Kaoru bit her lip, looking at Kenshin intensely. He just kept his eyes closed, not showing her what he was thinking.   
" Hai, Tomoe looks just like her. Everything about her, the haircut, the melancholy look in her eyes, her quiet air, and her fragrance… the only difference is that Tomoe is dead. This girl could be her ghost."   
" But, That's absurd! It's got to be just coincidence." Kaoru clutched the sleeves of her Kimono tighter.   
" I know, but I still get an uneasy feeling when I see her. It's like Tomoe's ghost has come back to haunt me."   
" That's unreal… it's unreal!" Kaoru laughed nervously. " I'm going to bed, I'm going to worry about it in the morning. You should do the same." She turned to go but stopped as she felt a slight tug on the arm of her Kimono.   
She turned to see Kenshin's smiling face as he embraced her and kissed her softly.   
" You're right, Goodnight Kaoru."   


The next morning, Kaoru stepped out of her room to see the dojo in full swing. Busy as ever. Kenshin was doing laundry as usual while Yahiko practiced his Budo. She grinned and thought back to last night. It hadn't been a dream. She and Kenshin were actually together! A couple!   
It looked as if the day was no different from any other normal day. She stepped off the porch and walked over to Kenshin.   
" Good morning!" She said.   
" Good morning Kaoru!" Kenshin said happily as he wrung out a shirt. Yahiko heard that and stopped in mid swing.   
" Huh? What did you just call her Kenshin?" Yahiko said bewildered.   
" Not for kids like you to understand!" Kaoru grinned and patted him on the head as she walked by him.   
" Kids…." Yahiko growled as he whirled around and landed his wooden sword smack on her head.   
" OUCH! YAHIKOOO!!"   
" DON'T CALL ME NO DAMN KID UGLY!"   
" DON'T CALL ME UGLY!" Kaoru growled as she picked him up by the neck of his Gi.   
Kenshin sighed heavily as the two rolled around biting and kicking in a cloud of dust. " Just like any other day." He smiled to himself.   
" YAHIKOOO!! COME BACK HERE I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS YOU MADE ME GET MY KIMONO ALL DIRTY!"   
Yahiko had broken free from the fight and was running at top speed. Kaoru struggled to her feet to follow but was interrupted by a laugh. She stopped and looked up to see the dark haired girl from the other night standing outside of her room. She smiled slightly and stepped down and began walking towards her. Kaoru got up and dusted herself off.   
" Good morning!" She said slightly embarrassed. " Sorry you had to see that."   
" Don't apologize." She said quietly. " Thank you again for letting me stay the night. It's very generous of you. "   
" Oh, it's nothing…" Kaoru smiled. " If you really don't have anywhere to stay, stay here until you can find a place."   
" You are really much to kind."   
" Oh! You never told me your name. My name is Kamiya Kaoru."   
" Yoshimitsu Hotaru."   
" Hotaru-san… Welcome to the Kamiya Dojo." She gestured to Kenshin still doing the laundry, not looking up at the two of them once. " That red head there with the scar is Himura Kenshin."   
" Himura Kenshin…" She repeated distantly.   
Kaoru studied the Hotaru's face closely, but her sad eyes never changed. She simply walked over to him and bowed. " Thank you very much for saving me last night Himura-san."   
" H-Hai…" was all that Kenshin could manage to say, he looked up at her and smiled. The white plums scent wouldn't leave his nostrils.   
" And that brat that you saw just run away was Myojin Yahiko… he'll be back. He's probably skipped out on his chores again like last time." Kaoru said with her hands on her hips. "When I get my hands on that kid I'm gonna ring his neck!"   
" I would like to help you with the chores."   
Kaoru blinked and looked over at the Hotaru. Her face was completely solemn. Kaoru smiled and nodded.   
" I appreciate the help, but you're our guest, I wouldn't imagine making you work."   
" No, I have no money to pay for my staying here, I would like to repay you somehow for your hospitality. So, I would like to help with the chores."   
" Err—well, if you insist. Thank you for offering. But first…" She eyed Hotaru's dirty and torn Kimono… " Let me get you a change of clothes. Kenshin's doing the laundry, so I'm sure he can wash that Kimono for you."   
  
Kenshin hung up the laundry, watching Hotaru sweeping the dojo out of the corner of his eye. Something still didn't feel right about her. He couldn't put his finger on it. Kaoru had leant the girl one of her clean Kimono's, and she worked hard and silently.   
" She's like Soujirou used to be… I can't read her emotions at all… instead of happiness, she's just melancholy."   
Kaoru tapped Kenshin on the shoulder and he turned to face her.   
" Kenshin, I'm going to town to buy tofu…" She said cheerfully.   
" Hai Kaoru. I may go fishing later when I'm done with the laundry." Kenshin said.   
" Ok! Catch us something to eat for lunch today! I'll be back by then."   


Chapter 3- Testing the Waters 

DISCLAIMER: The Kenshin Characters are all property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, Jump Comics, and all that. The new made-up characters are mine. This is just a fanfic written by yours truly for fun and enjoyment, no money is involved! I hope you enjoy it! 

Kaoru made her way back through town after buying the tofu. She was deep in though about Hotaru and the eerie way she resembled Kenshin's ex-wife. She stopped in front of a restaurant at hearing a sudden commotion.   
" NO! We don't serve your kind here! Get out!" An angry female voice emitted from the restaurant. Kaoru was startled to see the same boy in the blue Hakama that had saved her the other day walk out of the restaurant swiftly. He stopped, turned, and bowed to the lady.   
" I'm sorry to have bothered you." He said with a smile, and then turned to find the next restaurant.   
" You should be!" The woman walked outside after him waving a wooden spoon, "It's been thirteen years since swords were outlawed! Come in here again, and I'll have you arrested!"   
The boy bowed again and turned his back to Kaoru, not noticing her, and continued walking. Kaoru bit her lip.   
" That same boy, he may be young, but he's got the look of a Rurouni about him, and the Sakaba sword… It's weird; He's just like Kenshin… And, he saved me back then—" Before she could think twice, she caught up with him and put a hand on his shoulder.   
" Excuse me- sir!" She asked. The Rurouni turned around and recognized her instantly.   
" Yes?" He stopped and turned to face her with a smile on his face.   
" Oh—are you looking for somewhere to eat? I know a place that will serve you even if you're carrying a sword." She smiled at him. " Let me treat you, as a reward for what you did for me yesterday."   
" Oh no…" The boy shook his head and took a step back, folding his hands into his Gi. " I wouldn't want to impose!"   
" It's nothing really!" Kaoru assured. " I go to this place all the time!" She WASN'T going to let this guy get away now—she wanted to ask him a lot of questions, like, why he had a Sakaba sword, and where he came from--- she wasn't sure why, but, she felt she knew him from somewhere."   
" Well, if you insist. Then, thank you very much." The boy bowed and followed her to the Sukiyaki restaurant.   
  
" Is there anything else I can get for you?" Asked Tae as she took the boys order. He shook his head and Tae turned to Kaoru.   
" Anything for you Kaoru-san?" She asked.   
" Oh no, I have lunch waiting for me when I get home." Kaoru stated. Tae nodded and walked away.   
" So, you're a Rurouni?" Kaoru decided to start off the conversation rather bluntly. The boy looked up at her and smiled.   
" Yes, it must be pretty obvious. My name is Seta Soujirou."   
" Soujirou? I'm Kamiya Kaoru." She bit her lip, where had she heard that name before? It sparked something in her mind, but she couldn't lay her finger on it.   
" It's nice to meet you, Kaoru-san." Soujirou smiled and took a sip of tea. " And I thank you again for treating me to such a nice meal.   
" Are you sure rice and pickles is really all you want?" Kaoru said with a sweat drop.   
" I really don't want to impose on you too much, that's all my stomach is craving."   
" He's SO much like Kenshin!" Kaoru thought. " Umm—can I ask you a personal question?"   
" Go ahead." Soujirou nodded.   
" Why, do you carry around a Sakaba sword?"   
" My sword?" Soujirou laughed. " You're the first person I've come across who's known what it was called! I had it made about two years ago. For a while, I was a swordless Rurouni, but I got one when I decided it was necessary in order to protect people."   
Kaoru sat rigid in her seat. " P-Protecting people, is that what you do?"   
" Yes protecting the weak is my mission. I'll protect all those who need it."   
" Can I ask, why?"   
" That goes into some rather personal stuff, I'd prefer to not talk about it."   
" Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't want to pry, it's just--" Kaoru trailed off, and looked a little embarrassed. But she was saved when Tae came with the food.   
" Here you are, rice and pickles. Are you SURE that's all you want?" asked Tae as she set the food down in front of Soujirou.   
" Oh yes, that's fine. Thank you very much." Soujirou thanked Kaoru for the food again and began to eat. Kaoru sat quietly and politely as he ate, deep in thought.   
" He reminds me of Kenshin. I wonder how long he's been wandering. It couldn't have been 10 years like Kenshin, that boy is way too young to have fought during the civil war." Kaoru giggled to herself. " But, Kenshin looks like he's no older than 20… and he's really 30 years old!" Even with that truth in her mind, she still couldn't imagine this boy being any older than 17 or 18.   


Kenshin sat by the river dozing off slightly. He hadn't had one bite all morning since he'd finished the laundry. But it was nice just being away from it all. He reflected on the last night with Kaoru and smiled to himself.   
" Hotaru-dono may look exactly like Tomoe, but she's not. I shouldn't be worried. I can't shake the feeling that there's something not right about her though… I need to talk to her."   
He heard light footsteps approaching him from behind and his eyes narrowed as he fingered his sword.   
" Who is it." He demanded.   
" It's me…" It was the soft voice of Hotaru. Kenshin relaxed and turned his head to look at her. She walked up to him silently. The way the wind played with her hair reminded him so much of Tomoe. The scent of white plums drifted past his nose. Kenshin wished that it would go away. That smell made him so nostalgic for Tomoe. He had loved her so much, and this girl coming back—it was like he was reliving the past. Hotaru looked down at him solemnly. " May I sit down Himura-san?"   
" Yes, please do…" Kenshin said as he tore his gaze away and looked out at the river.   
Hotaru sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around her knees. " Have you caught anything yet?"   
" Not yet." Kenshin looked at her. " Is there a reason you've come to visit me here Hotaru-dono?"   
" I was just wondering… how long you've been Rurouni.." She muttered. Kenshin blinked back stunned. How did she know?   
" I was a Rurouni for ten years after the Meiji started, but I've finally settled at the Kamiya Dojo after meeting Kaoru."   
" Kaoru-san means a lot to you doesn't she?" Hotaru said softly. Kenshin nodded and smiled.   
" I've devoted my life to protecting Kaoru."   
" I envy her…" Hotaru said quietly. Kenshin looked over at her questionably.   
" Kaoru-san is a lucky girl to have someone care so deeply for her." They both sat in silence for a long time. Kenshin felt a sudden tug on his fishing line and pulled in a large fish. He grinned big and put it in the basket then looked back to Hotaru.   
" Shall we go back to the Dojo and cook this fish for lunch? Kaoru should be returning soon."   
" Hai," Hotaru stood up and began walking back. Kenshin followed her silently.   
" I wonder what kind of experience she underwent to become so melancholy…" thought Kenshin. Her last words echoed in his mind.   
" Kaoru-san is a lucky girl to have someone care so deeply for her."   
  


Soujirou finished his meal and Kaoru paid the bill. As they walked out of the restaurant, Soujirou turned to her and bowed low.   
" Thank you again Kaoru-san for your generosity. I'll never forget it."   
" I'm the one to be thanking you," said Kaoru with a slight bow. " I own the Kamiya dojo at the other end of town, if you find you need a place to sleep tonight, please don't hesitate to drop by! I'll be happy to let you stay a night."   
" You're really too generous. Thank you, but I should be on my way."   
" Is there any place that you're going?" Kaoru asked inquisitively.   
" Not really," Soujirou shook his head. " I'm just a wanderer, the only goal I have found for myself right now, is to help those that need saving. Well, it was a pleasure meeting you. Perhaps we'll see each other again someday." He turned to walk away.   
" One last question!" Kaoru called out to him. Soujirou stopped and turned around, waiting politely.   
" Why, do you have it?"   
" Have what?"   
" A Sakaba, instead of a normal Katana?" Kaoru bit her lip, she knew she was prying, but something about this young Rurouni was eating at her. She wanted to know what it was.   
Soujirou fingered his Sakaba at his side and shrugged. " I've killed enough people to last me my life time and an eternity of servitude in hell, I'm trying to atone for all those deaths. And I carry a Sakaba to keep me from killing."   
Kaoru stood dumbfounded as Soujirou bowed once more, said a final goodbye, and then walked away. She waited until he was far out of sight until she actually turned and started back home.   
Soujirou's words echoed in her mind. "I'm trying to atone for all those deaths. And I carry a Sakaba to keep me from killing."   
She shook her head. " Ooohhh! It's WAY too similar to be coincidence! Maybe he's fought against Kenshin before or something. I feel like I know him, but I've never seen him before in my life." She suddenly realized how hungry she was getting as her stomach rumbled. "But first… food!" She walked faster and made it to the dojo just in time for lunch.   


Yahiko had shown back up just when it was convenient.   
" Did you catch anything?" He asked Kenshin hopefully.   
" Yeah! I great big one." Kenshin nodded. Yahiko grinned widely. " ALL RIGHT! Feast! I'm starved lets eat!"   
" We have to wait for Kaoru to return." Said Kenshin as he laid chopsticks at each place at the table. Yahiko pouted.   
" Ahh—let's forget about ugly!"   
" Ha—" Kenshin shook his head with a slight laugh. " You don't truly believe those words do you?"   
Yahiko's response caught in his throat and he lowered his eyes and smiled. " Naw, I like to tease her… I guess she's almost become like a sister to me. Heh—I owe my life to you and Kaoru."   
Hotaru hung back in the doorway listening to their conversation. Kenshin noticed and looked up.   
" Is there something I can get for you Hotaru-dono?"   
Hotaru gave a small jump of surprise, and shook her head. " No—I was just wondering when Kaoru-san was going to get back." She paused, Kenshin noticed that she was wringing her hands. " Umm—so, did you take him in?"   
" Huh?" Kenshin blinked at her confused.   
" Yahiko-kun…Was he an orphan, and you took him into the dojo?"   
Kenshin smiled and nodded. " Hai, Kaoru did. She's truly a very kind hearted woman. She's someone that always cares about other people and their needs. But she is also a very strong person."   
" You sound like you admire her very much for those qualities." Hotaru eyed him wearily.   
" Aaa," Kenshin agreed.   
" Kaoru may appear as a raging madwoman sometimes, a bully that enjoys making you do hard chores and stuff." Yahiko said. " But, and don't tell her I told you this--- but, she's really very sensitive, and does it all just to strengthen you. She knows what's good for you! I'm so much stronger thanks to Kaoru!"   
Hotaru, at hearing this news seemed to grow a few shades paler. Kenshin watched her wearily as she nodded, her expression never changing.   
" What is she hiding?" He thought, then shook his head and smiled at her reassuringly. " Kaoru should be home very soon." And almost as if on cue the familiar voice of Kaoru drifted throughout the grounds of the dojo as she shut the front gate behind her.   
" I'm home!"   
" Welcome home Kaoru!" Kenshin said happily as he went to meet her. She removed her shoes and stepped up onto the wooden walkway.   
" Here is the Tofu." She said as she handed him the circular tub. Kenshin took it and retreated into the kitchen.   
" What took you so long ugly?" Yahiko sauntered up to her. "You want me to starve?"   
" Grrr—" Kaoru looked at him menacingly, then noticed Hotaru watching her with her usual mysterious eyes. " Aaa! Hotaru-san! I'm sorry I'm late. How are you doing?"   
Hotaru gave her a faint smile. " I'm very well. And you, Kaoru-san?"   
" Couldn't be better!"   
It was true. Kaoru was absolutely glowing. She looked at Kenshin and they locked eyes. Then blushed. She wondered when the next time she'd get to be alone with him would be, with Hotaru here, it was more difficult to be alone with him. Oh well—she'd just have to cope.   
" What's for lunch?" She asked.   
" The fish that I've caught." Said Kenshin.   
" Hey guys!" Sano's voice carried over and everyone turned to see Sano and Megumi with the bouncing baby in her arms. They were standing at the front gate.   
" SANOSUKE! MEGUMI!" Kaoru laughed and ran over to them, soon followed by Kenshin. " Ah! It's nice for you to drop by! And you brought little Hayama-chan! How's he doing?"   
" Oh, very well as usual." Winked Megumi.   
" Of course, Megumi is the most careful and smartest mother I've ever seen." Sano grinned as he put his arm around her waist and drew her to him. Megumi grew red in the face. Sano was one of the people who didn't mind showing his affection in broad daylight with tons of people around.   
  
They invited the guests for lunch and Kenshin put some more rice to cook.   
" This is Yoshimitsu Hotaru." Kaoru introduced their new dark haired stranger that was staying with them.   
" Sagara Sanosuke." Sano grinned at her. " This is my wife, Megumi."   
" And our son, Hayama." Megumi was rocking the baby gently.   
" It's nice to meet you." Hotaru said and bowed to both of them. Sano noticed how melancholy she seemed. Her eyes were so black that he couldn't even see his reflection in them. They were dead eyes…   
" Megumi-san." Kaoru handed her a wrapped package. " I believe you lent me this shawl… I'm returning it now." She winked and Megumi instantly got the message. Her eyes lit up and she accepted the package gratefully.   
" Lunch is served de gozaru!" Kenshin entered into the room carrying the large bowl of rice in one hand and his fish on the other.   
" Sorry, we'll all have to cut down on the fish. But we have extra rice." Said Kaoru apologetically.   
" Oh don't apologize." Megumi laughed and thumbed at Sano. "He's the one who insisted we drop by for a visit…It was really too kind of you to invite us for lunch."   
  
Hotaru sat and watched the group of friends eat. She looked from one person's smiling face to the other. They were all so happy and carefree… and then deep in her soul she felt an ache, something that she'd been ignoring for a long time was trying to surface. She held up her rice and began eating, all the while watching Kaoru with a weary eye. She'd been deeply engrossed in telling a story…   
" Then Kenshin had to redo the laundry ALL over again!" Kaoru laughed.   
" Ahh—only because Kaoru hadn't secured the clothes line well…" Kenshin took a sip of tea and set it down. Sano and Megumi looked at him stunned.   
" Oro?" Kenshin blinked, wondering what made them suddenly so surprised. " Something wrong de gozaru?"   
" Wait a sec—repeat what you said…" Sano mumbled, resting his cheek on his hand.   
" Err—Only because Kaoru hadn't secured the clothes line well—"   
" He did it again!" exclaimed Megumi. She looked at Kaoru, her eyes twinkling.   
" You called Jo-chan Kaoru…" Sano raised one eyebrow and the shook his head. " I must have been dreaming…"   
" No dream." Yahiko said.   
" Heh—" Kenshin sat back, slightly embarrassed. Kaoru was also beginning to turn a bright shade of red.   
" So it's true?" Sano asked Kenshin.   
" Errr---" Kenshin turned the shade of a ripe berry, he looked at Kaoru who seemed to be trying to slink underneath the table. " H-hai…" he finally stammered.   
" YATTA!" Sano laughed, he jumped over to Kenshin's side of the table and grabbed him in a headlock, giving him the noogie of his life.   
" ORO?!"   
" ALL RIGHT KENSHIN! I was wondering when you'd finally see the light!"   
" Oroooo…"   
" Sanosuke!" Megumi scolded. " All your jumping around is disturbing the baby!" Hayama had indeed begun to squirm.   
" Oh!" Kaoru quickly recovered from her embarrassing stupor and extended her arms out. " Can I hold the baby?"   
" Sure." Megumi laid Hayama-chan in her arms and Kaoru brought the tiny baby close to her. Hayama looked up into her gentle eyes, for a moment unsure, then realized he felt safe in her arms and quieted down.   
" He likes you already." Megumi smiled.   
Kaoru held the tiny bundle to her. "It must be wonderful to have a baby…" she thought. " A symbol of the love between husband and wife… the deepest, most precious connection between the two…" Her eyes couldn't help but drift to Kenshin, who was trying to recover from the brow beating he'd received from Sano. She smiled to herself. " Kenshin--- I wonder if I'll have his baby ever… To have a part of Kenshin, growing inside of me… it would make me so happy." She closed her eyes and imagined their tiny son, a miniature form of Kenshin… yes—she wanted him to be just like Kenshin. And, if they had a daughter… she'd have red hair, undoubtedly… Kaoru giggled to herself… her and Kenshin marry? She was together with him after all—it was only a matter of time… and, after marriage--- her thoughts went wild at the prospect of making love with him…She couldn't help but blush a deep color, and even giggled a little.   
" Err--- Jo-chan?"   
Kaoru was suddenly jolted out of her daydream by Sano.   
" You—ok?" He asked her, eyeing her wearily. Kaoru laughed nervously and handed the baby back to Megumi.   
" OH! Hahaha!! Never better! Just fine—really…" Kaoru put one hand behind her head with a giant sweatdrop. Then looked at Kenshin out of the corner of her eye. He was clearing off the table. Hotaru was helping him.   
" Himura Kenshin?" Another unsuspecting voice drifted to them from the front gate. Kaoru turned to see the police chief.   
" Ohh! Has something happened?" She got up and walked over to him.   
" I'm sorry to bother you Kamiya-san." The man said. " I must speak to Himura-san. This is very important."   
Kenshin heard the commotion and walked over to them. " What is it?"   
" Himura-san… perhaps there is someplace private where we can talk?" He turned to Kaoru. " You may come as well Kamiya-san."   
Kaoru nodded nervously and led the police chief into their open dinning room.   
" Well—we'd better be taking off then." Sano said as he stood up. Megumi following suit.   
" Thank you again for the delicious meal." Megumi smiled at Kaoru, then Kenshin. " You'll have to come and visit us. I'll make some spongecake."   
" Yatta!" Yahiko cheered.   
" Thank you Megumi-san! We'll see you again really soon." Kaoru said, then she turned to Yahiko. " Yahiko! There are chores that you've been skipping out on… the training hall floor needs to be polished."   
" Hai Hai—" Yahiko muttered a few choice curses before stomping off. Kaoru noticed Hotaru taking the dry laundry off of the hangers and folding them neatly. Then, satisfied that everything was in order, she turned back to the Police Chief.   
" Can I get you something to drink? Some tea maybe?" She asked.   
" No, thank you… I'm afraid what I have to tell you cannot wait."   
Kaoru realized just how serious this matter was and nodded understanding. She shut the door of the dinning room and they sat around the table. The police chief facing Kenshin.   
" Himura-san… I've been informed of a theft."   
" A theft?" Kenshin looked at him dubiously. " What was stolen?"   
" Something, that I think may come as quite a shock to you—it happened a few nights ago in the top secret documents department. This place stores all of the Meiji governments most top secrets… those things that could mean the very destruction of the government if they're ever exposed in public."   
" What was stolen?" Kaoru said, shocked. This sounded very bad.   
" It took us several days to sort through everything and determine what was missing… only one file…"   
" Only one?"   
" Yes… that file, was yours, Himura-san."   
Kenshin blinked. " Mine? What about me?"   
The police chief took a deep breath. " The Meiji government, you may not have known, kept very close track of you when you acted as the Hitokiri Battousai… every single man you murdered, every politician you were sent to assassinate… every crime you've ever committed--- they are all in that very important file."   
" Why would someone want such a thing?" Asked Kaoru, her mouth suddenly felt dry and it was hard to breathe. " Kenshin—who would want to bring up his past again?"   
" I have many enemies—" Kenshin said. Kaoru turned to him alarmed. He sat with his sword hilt resting on his shoulder, deep in thought. " During that time, I killed many people and caused a lot of suffering, I'd suspect a great number of people want me dead… and so would steal such documents, hoping to hold those deeds I committed against me."   
" But, you know what you did! Why would that file help any?" Kaoru asked.   
" I—I don't know… but, this whole ordeal is obviously aimed directly at me." Kenshin said.   
" That's what we believe too… so I came to tell you as soon as I found out that that was the file stolen." The police chief said.   
" If it was someone bent on destroying the government, they would have stolen other documents as well, you yourself said that this library housed many self incriminating files."   
" Hai—this person obviously has little interest in the government… they're out after you, Himura-san."   
" Kenshin---" Kaoru bit her lip, watching him worried. Kenshin didn't look up at her, he continued staring at the floor in deep thought.   
" Kenshin—" she thought, clenching her fists. " No—I don't want this to be happening… This is a nightmare… it's not real!" 

Chapter 4- Five Night Warrior Ninja 

DISCLAIMER: The Kenshin Characters are all property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, Jump Comics, and all that. The new made-up characters are mine. This is just a fanfic written by yours truly for fun and enjoyment, no money is involved! I hope you enjoy it! 

The police chief left and Kaoru told Yahiko of the disturbing news. Yahiko told her not to worry, Kenshin could take care of himself. But Kenshin seemed unusually melancholy. Hotaru stood in the shadows as always, not saying anything. But watched them with sadder eyes than usual.   
" I think we should just get some sleep…" Kaoru suggested to everyone, who had been sitting around dinner in silence. " We'll all feel better, and fresher in the morning."   
" Hai—I agree Kaoru." Kenshin stood up and cleared off the table. Yahiko stretched and got up.   
" Yeah—I'll see you tomorrow Kaoru."   
Kaoru smiled, Yahiko hadn't called her ugly, or any other choice names, she could tell he was just as concerned as everyone else.   
" Goodnight." She called to him softly.   
" Goodnight, Kaoru-san." Hotaru said, also standing up. " Goodnight Himura-san." She bowed to them both, and after they also bade her goodnight, she retreated to her room.   
Kaoru waited until she was gone and turned to Kenshin. " What do you think of Hotaru-san, Kenshin?"   
" That girl has been through a lot in the past few years of her life." Kenshin said. " Like Tomoe in that respect, there is definitely something that burdens her soul, she's just a shell of a person— obviously unhappy."   
" I wish I could do something to make her happy." Kaoru said, and was surprised to feel Kenshin's warm embrace around her. She smiled and turned to face him, their eyes locking. Kenshin brought his hand up to stroke her cheek gently, sweeping a few stray strands of hair from her eyes.   
" That's what I love about you—" he whispered.   
He didn't need to continue, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest, enjoying the warm, protective feeling of being held by the one she loved more than anything in the world.   
" Aishiteru, Kenshin."   
" Aaa, Aishiteru, Kaoru." He held her closely to him, for once, that haunting scent of white plums that seemed to follow Hotaru everywhere she went left his nostrils. He was filled with the sweet, jasmine scent that was his beloved Kaoru. Then startled, he noticed that she was shaking under his arms. He looked down alarmed to see tears streaming down her cheeks as she leaned into his protective embrace.   
" Kaoru, what's wrong?" Kenshin asked soothingly, stroking her hair softly.   
" It's—" Kaoru took a deep breath, determined to control the tears that refused to stop. " It's just that, I finally thought—that we'd have peace. I thought we could put all the enemies, the fighting, all the pain behind us, and be happy again. That's what I'd wanted, it's what I'd been praying for! And now—with this stupid thief and those files that they stole—I'm scared Kenshin!"   
Kenshin brought her chin up slowly with his hand. He wiped the tears away with his fingers, and Kaoru looked into his eyes. She saw her reflection in them, those deep purple eyes stared back at her with such passionate intensity.   
" You don't need to be scared Kaoru—because I'm not going to let anything happen to anyone, not to me, or anyone here. Have faith in me." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead, then met his lips with hers. They shared a long, passionate kiss. And as they separated, Kaoru still clung to his Gi tightly. She looked up at him and smiled. It was true! She should have faith in the one she loved. She did have faith in him. He wouldn't die, or let anyone hurt him or anyone else. Kenshin was not like that--- he would win. He always won.   
" I have faith in you." Kaoru said finally, and allowed herself to be held once more in that passionate embrace. She wanted time to stop, so they could be like that always. Without any worries, just the two of them…But after a while they separated again.   
" Get some sleep Kaoru… I'll see you in the morning." Kenshin gave her one final goodnight kiss.   
" Goodnight Kenshin. Sleep well." Kaoru flashed a smile at him and then walked to her room. Kenshin checked to make sure the dojo was secure, and then did the same.   


Yahiko couldn't sleep. He sat up in his bed, going over and over the past events of the day. So much had happened, ending in that unsuspecting shock of hearing that Kenshin's top secret files had been stolen. He wondered just exactly what sort of horrible things were exposed on those papers. It made him angry with the government for keeping such incriminating documents in the first place. After all, THEY were the ones that had made Kenshin do all the horrible things he did—it was their entire fault he had ever even been known as the Hitokiri Battousai.   
His anger woke him up even more and he finally resigned to his insomnia and got out of bed. He slipped into his clothes and stepped out on the porch, breathing in the cool night air. He guessed it to be about one o'clock in the morning. The entire dojo was so quiet. He smiled, so rarely did it ever seem this peaceful.   
Then, he suddenly heard soft footsteps. Alarmed, he ducked into the shadows just in time to see a figure round the corner of the buildings, pass his room and walk straight for the entrance to the dojo. It was Hotaru! Yahiko narrowed his eyes. What was she doing up and awake this late at night? He grabbed his shinnai and followed after her at a safe distance.   
Hotaru was no sword master or ninja, she didn't realize she was being followed. And continued through the empty streets of the town and turned into the woods. Yahiko wondered how far she would go in. They were walking for—he guessed—about an hour, and he admitted that they were in an area of the forest that he'd never been in before. He doubted that he'd be able to find his way back. But what was important now, was what Hotaru was up to. She wasn't just abandoning the dojo was she? Leaving without saying a word! If that were true, she'd cause Kenshin and Kaoru worry—he'd make sure that she wouldn't do that.   
As they walked, he began to be surer of his hypothesis. She was just up and leaving! Finally, he decided to confront her. But no sooner did he open his mouth to call out to her than a dark figure landed in front of her, crouching low. Yahiko jumped behind a tree, reading his shinnai. But Hotaru did not scream.   
" It took you this long to find me?" She asked coldly.   
" My apologies…" The stranger said. He stood up to his full height of what Yahiko guessed to be about 6'2". He towered over the small frail form of Hotaru. Yahiko narrowed his eyes. What did she mean by 'what took you so long?' who was that guy?   
" Nashida-sama is anxious for your report." The stranger said. Yahiko strained his eyes, but couldn't get a good look at his face. It was concealed in shadow, his back to the moon.   
Hotaru's voice shook. " Tell your master, that I wish to resign from our deal. I don't want anything more to do with him."   
There was a long pause.   
" Perhaps, you shall tell him yourself, I am not at liberty to make any decisions for him." The man said. And he promptly picked her up over his shoulder and disappeared into the trees.   
" YEAHHH! LET GO!" Hotaru screamed. Yahiko jumped from hiding and ran blindly, following Hotaru's screaming. He could catch a glimpse of the strange man jumping from tree to tree now and then when the moon was positioned right. Whatever was happening, he did not like the looks of it.   
He ran and ran, his feet ached and branches scratched at his clothes and face. He reached his hand up to wipe the sweat from his brow and found blood on that hand instead. Finally he noticed a faint light in the distance. He ran towards it and came to a clearing. There was a giant, sheer wall jutting up from where he stood to what he guessed about 40 feet. It was something that looked impossible to climb. He stumbled over to the wall and felt his way along it with his hands, searching for a hold. Finally, he found one and hoisted himself up a few feet off the ground. He found another one after that, and another—this was obviously the way to scale the cliff. But when he was about twenty feet from the ground he could find no other hand holds.   
" Dammit.. " Yahiko swore under his breath and tried his best to dig a hole big enough for his hand with his shinnai. The stone held firm and wouldn't be chipped. What would he do now? If only he was skilled enough to jump. He knew Kenshin could probably do it.   
" That's it—" Yahiko thought. " I'll go back and wake up Kenshin… But—I don't even know where I am…" He sighed, and was about to give up hope and scale back down when he felt a sudden rush of wind and two hands wrapped around his waste.   
" AHH!" Yahiko yelled as he found himself flying upward, he was being carried by someone, or something—he couldn't tell.   
He reached the top and struggled to get out of the hold that the stranger had him in. He was surprised to hear a woman's voice behind him.   
" Ha ha.." her laugh sounded sweet but had a slight edge to it. " Well Well—" she mused. " A pint sized brat decides to come visiting. Were you lost in the woods? Let me help point you to your right track…   
" Damn it! Let me go! What have you done with Hotaru?!" Yahiko yelled. The stranger was silent for a moment, as if contemplating what he'd just said.   
" Hotaru huh? Don't tell me, you're that kid from Battousai's dojo?"   
" NANI? How do you know Kenshin?!" Yahiko demanded. This seemed to be all the answer the girl needed. She tucked him under her arm and sprinted like lightning through the woods and trees. Everything passed in a blur before Yahiko until he saw that same light that he'd seen earlier, it was approaching them at a fast pace until he came close enough to see that it was a—a light from a dojo…   
The dojo was small but very nicely kept. It was clean and had cherry blossom trees and as the girl carried him through the garden, several different fragrances drifted through the air. Yahiko wondered what in the world was going on. He was carried in through the main doorway and the girl turned a sharp right. Yahiko saw that there was a luxurious sitting room. A man sat on the sofa, the room was illuminated by one small lamp that set a dull, eerie glow over his sharp facial features. This man had short cut, wavy black hair with bangs that fell over his coal dark eyes. He had a white bandana tied around his forehead, Yahiko guessed that he was probably in his mid 20's. He looked young and fit, wearing loose, comfortable pants the style of Seijuro Hiko's, and an equally stylish dark blue Mantle around his broad, strong shoulders. He eyed the new guests.   
" Neko, what have you brought here?" He asked.   
The girl set down Yahiko, still holding him tightly by the collar of his Gi. " This is a boy from Battousai's dojo…Nashida-sama."   
Yahiko started, so—this was Nashida.   
Nashida eyed him darkly. " What was he doing out and about?"   
" He apparently followed Hotaru into the woods."   
" Damn it!" Yahiko growled. " What do you want with Kenshin? Are you the thief who stole those papers about Kenshin when he was the Battousai?!"   
" Calm down child…" Nashida spoke calmly, a smile spreading across his face. " I did not steal them myself. I had my servant steal them." He snapped his fingers and out of the shadows stepped a tall, alert man. He had sandy blonde hair was short with long bangs that fell to the sides of his eyes. His eyes were what sent a shiver down Yahiko's spine. They were wide and piercing, eyes that saw everything at once and never made mistakes. They were critical eyes that could analyze a person in a second from head to foot.   
" Meet Kai." Nashida said.   
" Nice to meet you." Kai looked at him penetratingly, Yahiko lowered his eyes, and he shivered all over. This man was not one to be reckoned with.   
" The lady who you have the honor of meeting first and bringing you here, is Neko."   
" Where's Hotaru—" Yahiko muttered hoarsely.   
" You want to meet our sweet Hotaru do you?" Nashida laughed and gave another snap. The tall man that Yahiko saw the first time emerged from the shadows of a different corner. The man had a black facemask on, exposing only the top part of his head. He had very dark hair and grossly slanted eyes. His movements were fluid. He wore all black, Yahiko guessed he was a skilled ninja. He had Hotaru held tightly in his arms, covering her mouth from screaming.   
" Why did you bring her Kyosuke?" Nashida inquired.   
" Hotaru!" Yahiko cried. Hotaru looked at him alarmed. For the first time, Yahiko registered emotion in her eyes. She was beyond horrified at seeing him here.   
" Perhaps, I will let her tell you the reason Nashida-sama." Kyosuke released Hotaru and she collapsed at his feet.   
" Hotaru, my dear… so nice of you to drop by." Nashida shifted position on his couch and faced her. Hotaru slowly sat up and faced him, she clenched her fists.   
" I—do not wish to work for you anymore Nashida." She said trembling. " I don't want any part of this! I realize I was mistaken from the beginning…"   
Nashida couldn't have batted an eyelid. He paused for a moment, as if considering her proposal.   
" But, Hotaru… I thought we made a deal. Do you remember what you owe me? I saved your life! I found you, half dead in the forest from hunger, and revived you… all in exchange for this small service."   
" And- I'm grateful to you, Nashida-sama…" She said hoarsely. Yahiko listened intensely, Hotaru was not the same girl he remembered meeting that very morning at the dojo. " But—Himura-san, Kaoru-san… everyone there… I don't see why they even deserve the punishment you have in store for them! Himura is a good person—how can you think that---"   
"— A GOOD PERSON!!!!?" Nashida boomed out in fury. Hotaru cowered as he jumped from his seat. Yahiko noticed everyone else shrink back a step, he obviously didn't get angry often, and when he did—watch out.   
" A GOOD PERSON?! He repeated, he walked up to her and grabbed her jaw, forcing it up so that she had to meet eyes with him. His pupils had contracted, looking small and piercing. Hotaru froze in terror.   
" I—I'm sorry…" She stammered.   
Nashida let go of her chin and sat back down, calming himself quickly. " Now—you might have to jog my memory a bit Hotaru dear… but, wasn't there another part to our agreement? Isn't that what you REALLY wanted? The reason you agreed to go along with this ruse?"   
Hotaru looked down, Yahiko saw her eyes go back to their usual darkness, sad and melancholy… " Yes—"   
" Well—My dear, you haven't filled your end of the deal, so I can't fill mine. And if you don't." He leaned over to her, she shrunk away. " If you don't, then you'll be my prisoner here, forever—wouldn't it be worth it to just do as you originally agreed, and go home happy with your boyfriend on your arm?"   
" But I can't find him—" Hotaru said in anguish, tears pouring down her cheeks.   
" Ahh—of course not… but I can." He smiled coldly at her. " You've been searching for this man, this—wanderer for two years now… and would do anything to find him, am I right?"   
Slowly, the girl nodded agreement.   
" Good—Do as I wish, and you will have him to hold within the week. My connections are very good all over Japan. I will find him in no time for you. I am a man of my word."   
Hotaru sat for a long time, considering the offer. Yahiko got the impression that she was bargaining with the devil. This man was very manipulative.   
" Hotaru—don't do it!" He called to her. " Kenshin, Kaoru, everyone, they've all done nothing but care for you! Is this how you'll repay their kind—AHH!" He screamed as Neko twisted his arm in back of him.   
" Keep quiet!" She hissed at him.   
" Damn-bitch…" Yahiko managed to say between clenched teeth.   
" I'll—do it." Hotaru said, looking at the ground.   
" Excellent. I knew you'd see it my way." Nashida said smoothly. He smiled and gestured to Kyosuke. " Escort her back to the dojo. Treat her nicely."   
" What about Yahiko-kun?" Asked Hotaru as Kyosuke moved to pick her up again.   
" He'll be our guest here for a little while. You needn't worry, he'll be perfectly comfortable." Nashida said with a sly grin.   
" No—let him go! PLEASE! HE'S ONLY A KID! NOO!" She was picked up and spirited away in a flash by Kyosuke. Nashida turned his attention to Yahiko and beckoned Neko to stop twisting his arm. She obeyed and Yahiko slowly stood up to face him. He'd been relieved of his Shinnai. And he couldn't help but tremble in this mans presence. He knew, that this person had incredible power."   
" Yahiko, that's your name?" Nashida said. " Allow me to introduce myself, I am Manamoto Nashida. And welcome to my home." He gave him a cold grin. " You've met three of my warrior ninja. Meet the fourth and last." He snapped his fingers and the most breathtakingly beautiful woman Yahiko had ever laid eyes on stepped from the shadows. Her hair was shiny ebony that fell in tresses down her slim back to her thighs. She wore a ninja uniform, but it was definitely tailored to fit her curves and slender body ( and exposing a bit of unnecessary flesh). She looked at him from underneath long dark lashes. Her lips were full and red, Yahiko couldn't help but gawk.   
" My last warrior, Hera." Nashida said. "We are the Five Night Warrior Ninja."   
Hera swung her hips seductively as she walked towards Yahiko, she bent down, exposing an indecent amount of cleavage and Yahiko felt a sudden nosebleed come on.   
" Ohh—" she said between those luscious red lips. " He's SOOO sweet! Nashida-sama… let me take care of him… Please." Her voice and scent was like sweet honey, Yahiko felt intoxicated by the scent, eyes eyelids drooped. He fought to stay awake. The last thing he remembered seeing were those luscious lips, puckering to kiss his forehead as he collapsed into her outstretched arms.   
" Where should I take him, Nashida-sama?" Hera asked standing up.   
" Put him in one of my secured training rooms. He won't get out of there." Nashida gave a cold grin Hera bowed and turned to go. " Oh! Hera—" Nashida added. The woman turned and looked at him.   
" Hai, Nashida-sama?"   
" I'll see you in my room when you're finished."   
Hera winked at him " I'll be there, my lord." Then bowed again and disappeared with Yahiko still asleep in her arms.   
For a long time, Nashida said nothing, the two remaining ninja stood ready in the room.   
" What did the report say about Hotaru's mysterious wandering boyfriend?" Nashida asked Kai.   
" His name, as she says, is Seta Soujirou." Kai said. " It appears, three years ago he was the elite fighter of Makoto ShiShiO's Ju Pon Gatana. The very best and strongest. He fought the Battousai then, and lost---but not without injuring the Battousai extensively.   
" Very interesting—" Nashida said with a wicked gleam in his eye. " I will like to meet this Seta Soujirou—he was Ju Pon Gatana, and would be a valuable asset to my cause. He fought Battousai and lost—perhaps he feels the same urge for revenge as I do…"   
" Shall I go fetch him for you Nashida-sama?" Neko asked.   
" Yes—go and fetch him, bring him here before mid-day tomorrow. I will begin my operation shortly." He laughed coldly. " I'll make the Battousai pay—He, long ago took the three most important people to me in my whole life, So—I will do the same to him."   
" An eye for an eye Nashida-sama?" Kai asked him mischievously. Nashida nodded.   
" I have the brat already, next, the foxy doctor, and last is the most fun." He grinned. " His dearest, lovely maiden… The beautiful Kamiya Kaoru-" he laughed wickedly. " I can't wait to see his face as I destroy, right in front of him, the one he's finally found to love after so many years."   


Chapter 5- Soujirou is found 

DISCLAIMER: The Kenshin Characters are all property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, Jump Comics, and all that. The new made-up characters are mine. This is just a fanfic written by yours truly for fun and enjoyment, no money is involved! I hope you enjoy it!   


" Just in time Kaoru! I've prepared the fish that I caught for breakfast." Kenshin said. Kaoru stepped out onto the porch into the bright morning sun.   
" Where's Yahiko?" Asked Kaoru.   
" He hasn't shown up yet. I guess he's still sleeping."   
" That's odd," Kaoru shrugged and sat down across from Hotaru and began to eat. " Mmmm! Kenshin this is very good!"   
" I'm glad you like it Kaoru!" Kenshin smiled and took a bite himself. " By the way, how is your hand doing?"   
" It's recovering." Kaoru held up her left hand. " The swelling went down thanks to the ointment Megumi-san put on it."   
The loud-mouthed Sano suddenly interrupted their conversation as he walked into the courtyard.   
" YO! JO-CHAN! KENSHIN!"   
" Ohh—what day isn't complete without Chicken-boy.'" Kaoru rolled her eyes.   
"I heard that!" Sano growled, he shook his head and approached them. " Watch your mouth or you'll have to give me ALL that food!"   
" You can have Yahiko's food." Said Kaoru indifferently. She handed him a rice bowl and Sano sat down with a grin.   
" Thanks for the food! But, where is Yahiko?"   
" I think he's still asleep." Kenshin said.   
" But, he usually wakes up early… it's not like him to sleep in. I wonder if he's sick!" Kaoru stood up worried and headed towards Yahiko's room. Hotaru's face kept blank and expressionless as always, but she'd stopped eating and watched Kenshin with a weary eye.   
A few moments later, Kaoru rounded the corner quickly. "Kenshin!!"   
Kenshin sat up alarmed. " What's wrong Kaoru?"   
" Yahiko! He's not in his room!! But, his clothes and shinnai are gone!"   
Kenshin jumped up and ran to Yahiko's room. Kaoru showed him what she meant.   
" Strange," Kenshin said. "Why would he leave in the middle of the night? And not come home?"   
Kaoru wrung her wrists nervously. "What if—what if it's that new enemy… the one who stole the documents."   
Kenshin put a hand on her shoulder. " Be reassured Kaoru, we'll find him."   
They turned as they felt a presence in the doorway. Sano stood, leaning against the frame, his face completely serious. "Now to the real reason I'm here." He stated "Does anyone know where Megumi went? I thought she might have come here, but I don't see her anywhere." Sano looked around.   
" Megumi-san?" Kaoru blinked. " She's at the clinic isn't she?"   
" We've heard nothing from her." Said Kenshin.   
" Really? That's weird…" Sano mused. " She left early in the morning as usual to go to the clinic. But when I dropped by with the baby to see her. There were patients waiting outside, The clinic was still locked and there was no sign of her. If she's not here, I'm starting to get really worried…"   
" That's odd…" Said Kaoru, " Megumi NEVER just leaves without telling anyone, she'd at least have a sign on the door or something as to when she'll be back."   
" I know it… my son is with Dr. Genzai right now, he said he'd take care of Hayama until I found Megumi. She would have told me if she was going off anywhere."   
No one noticed Hotaru's painful expression as she hung in the background.   
Kenshin's eyes narrowed and he stood up. " I think we should go over there to the clinic, something doesn't feel right about this."   
Sano nodded and stood up. " Thanks for coming Kenshin."]   
" What about Yahiko?" Kaoru asked.   
" If he just decided to go on a night prowl, he'll be back soon. If he's not back by midday- call the police chief." Kenshin said. Kaoru nodded and bit her lip nervously.   
" But, I want to come with you to look for Megumi-san."   
Kenshin shook his head.   
" You've got students coming in about an hour right? You need to get ready and take care of that first. We'll be back before lunch time."   
" Kenshin…" Kaoru looked at him worried.   
Kenshin smiled reassuringly. " Don't worry! We'll be just fine, I probably won't even need to use this…" He picked up his Sakaba and put it through his belt, "With luck, it's just a big misunderstanding."   
Kaoru nodded and smiled. " Ok, be back before lunch time, or I'll start to worry."   
"You guys are too cute, why don't you just kiss again and get it over with." Sano said with a smirk. Kaoru's and Kenshin's faces turned bright red. Kaoru hit Sano over the head with her wooden sword (drawn out of nowhere) again.   
" Baka! YOU WERE SPYING ON US!? WHEN?!" Kaoru said   
" Oro…" Sano fell over, his eyes slightly glazed over. Kenshin laughed nervously as he picked up Sano and dragged him out of the dojo.   
" We'll be back soon!" He called to Kaoru, Kaoru waved until they were gone, then sighed heavily and began to clean off the table.   
" Where did Hotaru walk off to? She's certainly a weird girl… wait a sec, wasn't there something I wanted to ask Kenshin about?" she thought for a moment and then it hit her. "Oh yeah! I forgot to ask him about that Soujirou guy!" She shrugged and sighed. "Well, guess that will have to wait until they get back! I hope Yahiko is ok…"   
  


Soujirou walked along the outskirts of Tokyo, heading south. He'd considered dropping by the Kamiya Dojo. For some reason, the name sounded very familiar to him, but he couldn't quite remember. He shrugged it off and continued walking, enjoying the beautiful spring day. But then he felt a sudden dark presence nearing him. Soujirou stopped with a finger on the hilt of his sword and stood watching and waiting. It was coming closer…   
" Who's there?" He demanded.   
A Dark figure darted out of a tree and stood up in front of him. Soujirou crouched in his Battou Jutsu style, ready for anything. He did not like the evil battle aura that this person emitted.   
" Seta Soujirou?" The girl asked.   
Soujirou studied her. She was muscular but still slim, and very petite. Her movements had the way of a cat about them. Her eyes were slit and tilted, accentuating her catlike features. Her dark hair curled around her ears and head, and ended just close to her neckline. She wore a black ninja uniform. Soujirou judged from her powerful stance that she was no ordinary ninja. This girl was very fast, he'd sensed her aura, but she was the kind of person that would just let him sense it, because she had no wish to sneak up on him.   
" Hai—" He finally said.   
" So--- I'm glad I've tracked down the correct person." She grinned. " My name is Neko. I would like to introduce you to someone, who's heard a great deal about you."   
" Who is this person?" Soujirou never moved from his ready stance. Neko shrugged.   
" His name is Manamoto Nashida, he is my master… he wishes to speak to you—because he's heard of your involvement in ShiShiO's Kuni-Tori of three years ago… when you were defeated by the Battousai."   
Soujirou blinked. " And?"   
" And, he is wondering if you will be willing to take up an office beside him and his righteous cause."   
" What cause might that be?" Soujirou asked her with narrow eyes.   
" Well, that is for my master to tell you. Please, come with me." Neko asked him with a gleam of mischief in her eye.   
Soujirou stood without answering, as if considering her proposal, and then slowly straightened out of his ready crouch and relaxed the hand on his sword hilt. Neko's eyes shimmered.   
" Hai, I will visit him."   
" Well, please follow me, we will have to go fast, because it is a long way's from here."   
" I will follow you." Soujirou said. And the catgirl jumped lightly into the trees and began racing through the forest. Soujirou shrugged and did the same. It was easy for him to keep up with her.   
" You're speed is formidable!" Soujirou said beside her as they raced. He noticed the girl too wasn't even winded.   
" My brother Kyosuke is faster than I." She said with a smirk. " Like you, he is given the gift of the Shuku-chi. The faster than God-like speed. I can make it two steps short…but I cannot do the Shuku-chi."   
Soujirou blinked at her surprised. " How do you know about me and the Shuku-chi?"   
" Nashida-sama knows many, many things… I do not question where he gets his information. But, perhaps it is his right hand man, Kai, who has all of the information—his eyes seem to see everything at once. He can judge in an instant a persons complete psychological or physical state… even when the Battousai couldn't anticipate you, because of your emotionless state, Kai can see into your very soul…"   
  
Chapter 6- Operation-commence! 

DISCLAIMER: The Kenshin Characters are all property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, Jump Comics, and all that. The new made-up characters are mine. This is just a fanfic written by yours truly for fun and enjoyment, no money is involved! I hope you enjoy it!   


They ran through the forest like a blur, jumped the 40-foot sheer wall, and continued in that fashion. Soujirou glanced back to the wall; Neko read his thoughts.   
" It is to keep unwanted intruders out… and wanted intruders, in. Only our skilled warrior ninja can jump a wall that high. Because you are able to do it, you qualify."   
They stopped in front of the same neatly kept dojo that Yahiko had seen the previous night. Neko led the way into the courtyard and through the fragrance garden. Soujirou noticed a breathtakingly beautiful girl tending the fragrant flowers there.   
" That is Hera." Neko said with a twinge of resentment. Soujirou could guess that Neko was jealous of the long, black haired beauty. "Hera loves flowers and fragrances, she mixes them together to create her most deadly weapons… don't get to close to her, or breath in her fragrance for more than 5 seconds; you'll be in for trouble."   
They walked into the dojo and made a sharp right turn into the luxurious sitting room. Nashida sat on his couch. There were no menacing shadows, but his face continued to seem to be veiled in black. There was something menacing, and very ominous about him. Soujirou didn't let on that he felt that way, but he was beginning to regret that he'd even decided to come.   
" Thank you, Neko-san." Soujirou bowed at the girl, who bowed in return and left the room.   
" Welcome to my headquarters, Seta Soujirou." Nashida said with an open smile. Soujirou blinked. The dark, veiling presence that he'd foreseen at first was gone. The man seemed to be like any other ordinary man… had he just imagined that presence?"   
" Nashida-san." Soujirou bowed to him with a smile. " What is the reason you asked for me here?"   
There was a slight twinge of anger in Nashida's eyes as Soujirou addressed him like he'd addressed everyone. But he quickly doused the anger and returned the boys smile.   
" Please, take a seat my boy."   
Soujirou did.   
" Now," Nashida began to drum his fingers together. " I have heard a great deal about you, you were the right hand to Shishio Makoto… am I correct?"   
" Hai—"   
" You are skilled in the Shuku-Chi--- you're nickname, TenKen?"   
" Hai—"   
" You were defeated by Battousai, shortly before he defeated Shishio?"   
Soujirou thought he heard an edge in Nashida's voice as he pronounced the word "Battousai."   
" H-Hai…" Soujirou finally affirmed.   
" What—are your feelings towards the Battousai?"   
Soujirou could have told him the Battousai, Himura Kenshin, was the very man that he owed his new life to. He, Soujirou had taken up the reverse bladed Sakaba, and had been journeying to find his own truths, and a new philosophy that he could believe in, all because of him. Kenshin was truly Soujirou's mentor, and his hero.   
But—His thoughts continued to flash through his mind. " What did this man have in store for the Battousai? It seemed that Nashida couldn't help but say his name with an edge of resentment or anger, he certainly hated the Battousai. Soujirou could tell that this new enemy would be a difficult one to beat. He was impossible to read—one moment dark and menacing, the next he seemed innocent as a baby… what was going on in this mans mind?"   
" I live to destroy the Battousai, Nashida-san." Soujirou said, he stood up, wearing his usual smile. Nashida raised an eyebrow at the smile, and then smirked.   
" We are under an operation here, to destroy the happiness of Himura Battousai. We already have captured his brat, next, Kai should be coming back with the foxy doctor…lastly, we'll take Battousai's beloved woman, Kamiya Kaoru—"   
Soujirou smiled and nodded. It was easy for him to hide what he felt inside.   
" The bastard! I cannot let him do this!" He thought. " But—what should I do?" The thought suddenly struck him—he'd act as a spy for Himura—his hero… he would be the one to save Himura-san from unhappiness!   
Soujirou knelt down on one knee. " Nashida-sama…" He said. " Please, allow me to join your band in helping to destroy the Battousai."   
Nashida sat silently for a long time. Soujirou hoped that he could not read what he was thinking… not even Himura-san was able to do that… but this man was very sly—like the devil; A true king of lies and deception.   
" Very well…" He nodded. " I shall send Neko to fetch you when I have need of you. Let me consider your role in our little game carefully." He was not going to tell Soujirou about Hotaru yet. Well, it seemed the girl would be getting her wish after all. " Stay in the Tokyo area… do you need anything? Money? Food?"   
" No—Nashida-sama, I couldn't ask you for anything." Soujirou stood and bowed. " I will be in the Tokyo area, as you request."   
Neko appeared in the doorway and escorted Soujirou out. Nashida put his head back and laughed.   
" That boy is lying to you…" Kai stepped from a nearby room to him."   
" I know perfectly well, he's lying to me." Nashida grinned evilly. " But—he will be the perfect messenger for the Battousai… he will be rushing to warn him at his dojo, but by then, it will be too late. Kyosuke should be taking our beautiful Kamiya Kaoru right now. He'll arrive too late, and tell the Battousai of our plan and us. But—he will not be able to find the way back here…"   
" You are very clever Nashida-sama… I did not even think of that." Kai said with a grin.   
" Of course I'm clever, I'm your leader after all—how is the foxy doctor?"   
" She gave me a little bit of a run around—but all in all—the plan was successful."   
" Good… she's in another secure room?"   
" Next to the brats, yes…"   
Nashida let out a wicked laugh. " Himura's good friend, Sanosuke will be missing his wife—Even his friends will suffer to see their loved ones die… just because they are Himura's friends…"   
" You think a great deal like Enishi did…"   
" Enishi—is my role model." Nashida said with a gleam in his eye. " But, he did not have such unbeatable warriors as I have—all but one blessed with the Shuku-chi. All are TenKen--- all…   
"… unbeatable." Kai finished his sentence with a smile.   
  


Kenshin and Sano looked around the outside of the clinic. A few patients were waiting on the steps.   
" She said that she'd see me today." Said an old man with a shrug. " I wonder what's keeping her.   
" This is too weird." Kenshin muttered to Sano. They walked around the other side of the building where no one could see them, and Kenshin easily jumped up to the top of fence. Sano followed after him and the two landed in the courtyard.   
Kenshin looked around suspiciously. " It's way to quiet, something doesn't feel right."   
" Let's check her room first, I hope she's not ill herself, or fell and got hurt." Sano muttered. They both walked into the building and stopped dead as they entered the examination room.   
" God damn…" Sano breathed out as he scanned the room. Tables and chairs were knocked over. Books lay on the ground. Megumi's medical instruments were scattered all over the floor.   
Kenshin went straight to the far wall and plucked something that was sticking out of the wood, he held it up to Sano.   
" A poison dart?" Sano asked.   
" Looks like it." His eyes went narrow. " Megumi's been kidnapped…"   
Sano stood motionless, eyes downcast. Kenshin looked at him nervously and saw his fist was clenched tight, he shook all over with anger.   
" Megumi…" he whispered dangerously low. He punched his fist through the wall. Kenshin took a step back.   
" Get a hold of yourself Sano!" Kenshin pleaded. "We'll find Megumi!"   
Kenshin spotted something else lying on the examination table. He picked up a folded note and read it out loud. 

Himura Battousai- 

Soon, you'll learn what it feels like to be alone. 

" What the hell is THAT supposed to mean?!" Sano asked exasperated.   
Kenshin crumbled the note, his eyes narrow. Sano punched another hole in the wall out of anger.   
" DAMN! NOT A FUCKING CLUE WHERE SHE IS EVEN!"   
Kenshin said the key phrase again quietly.   
" Soon, you'll know what it feels like to be alone." His eyes suddenly widened and he dropped the letter. " KAORU-DONO!"   
" Oh shit—don't tell me they're going after Jo-chan next!?!?" Sano said a few choice curses as they ran from the room.   
  


Kaoru finished the dishes and sat on the porch enjoying the day. Hotaru came and sat next to her with a cup of tea.   
" I made some tea for you." She said as she sat next to Kaoru. Kaoru took the tea and smiled at her warmly.   
"Thank you." She said. She noticed that Hotaru was shaking slightly.   
" Are you ok Hotaru-san? Kaoru asked her concerned.   
" Oh? I'm fine." Hotaru gave her a slight smile, her hands were clenched tightly. "You've been so kind to me Kaoru-san. I wish I could repay you better."   
Kaoru shook her head and took a sip of the tea. " Hotaru-san, I know it's really none of my business… but, if you need someone to talk to, or if you're in trouble. I'll be here for you." Kaoru put her hand on Hotaru's shoulder and then froze. A single tear had penetrated the girl's eyes and it ran down her cheek.   
" What?" She realized it and wiped it away." Heh—There was something in my eye." She looked away. Kaoru finished the tea and looked at Hotaru concerned.   
" How long have you known Himura-san?" Hotaru finally said. Her hands clenched.   
" Kenshin? About three years now."   
" Do you love him?"   
Kaoru blinked back, surprised at the sudden question, and then nodded.   
Hotaru took a deep breath, " And, even though he's a wanderer, he decided to put that all aside for you? You're really a lucky girl." There was silence, Kaoru didn't now what to say, what was Hotaru getting at?   
Hotaru's mouth quivered, she bit her lip and began to pour out her heart.   
" I mentioned before that I couldn't go home, I told Himura-san it was because my father disowned me... it is a long story, but for some reason, I feel like it needs to be told…"   
" Your father disowned you?" Kaoru looked at her concerned. Hotaru nodded and closed her eyes.   
"I opposed the marriage that my father had set up for me because I'd fallen in love with someone who did not meet up to his expectations. That someone, in order to protect me, left me…"   
" He left you in order to protect you?" Kaoru remembered the time Kenshin had said Goodbye to her.   
" He felt it was better for me to marry that other man and thus stay in my fathers good graces. This man that I loved believed he wasn't worthy of me."   
" But, why were you disowned?"   
" Even after he left, I opposed the marriage, and ran away from my home in order to find the man that I loved.   
" You've been searching for him?" Kaoru asked. Hotaru nodded.   
" For two years now, I've been searching for him all over Japan."   
" Is there anything that I can do to help?" Kaoru asked. " Can I help you find him. What does he look like?"   
" I don't know where he is, he could be anywhere, he's a Rurouni as well… I begged him to stay with me. But, I don't understand!" Kaoru jumped at the sudden outburst of emotion. Hotaru's eyes filled with tears.   
" HE'S A RUROUNI TOO! WHY DID HE NOT STAY WITH ME AS HIMURA-SAN DID WITH YOU?!"   
Kaoru sat speechless, unable to comprehend what was going through her mind. Hotaru put her hands to her eyes.   
"Why… Why do you have to be so lucky!? My Soujirou is no different than your Kenshin!"   
"Soujirou?" Kaoru muttered, the name, that familiar name…then it hit her. "SOUJIROU!" Kaoru jumped to her feet. The Rurouni that she'd met, was this girls…   
Hotaru's gaze shot up at her, "Wha--? Do you know him?"   
" Yes! He's…" Kaoru suddenly felt a wave of dizziness come over her.   
Hotaru's eyes widened. " No…what have I done!?" she said in agony.   
Kaoru put a hand to her head and grabbed onto the wooden railing for support.   
" I'm, sorry Kaoru-san…" Hotaru tried to support her.   
"What are you… I just felt a little faint, that's all—" Kaoru shook her head, her vision was beginning to blur. " Maybe it's just heat stroke…" Kaoru suddenly felt another presence in the dojo watching her. She saw a slight rustle in the trees and dove onto the ground just as a dart shot towards her, barely missing her shoulder.   
" I'm sorry!" Hotaru said again.   
" Damn it!" Kaoru cursed under her breath as she looked at Hotaru.   
" This is my fault…I never should have gotten involved… but, to find my Soujirou , I would do anything." Hotaru wrung her hands, tears streaming from her eyes. " Please, forgive me…"   
" You're Soujirou—" Kaoru said quietly, trying with all her might to stay standing… " In… Tokyo…"   
Hotaru's eyes widened. " What?"   
Another sudden dart went whizzing through the air, Hotaru pushed Kaoru out of the way and allowed herself to be hit in the back with it. She fell to the ground.   
" Hotaru!" Kaoru grabbed onto her and began dragging her towards the dojo-training hall. The next dart came and didn't miss its target. Kaoru felt a tiny prick in her right shoulder and she staggered a moment before entering the practice room.   
" I feel--- so weak.." She shook her head and tried to regain her balance. She slammed the door of the dojo and propped Hotaru up against the wall. The girl had much less stamina then she did. Kaoru grabbed a wooden sword off the wall and held it ready, facing the doorway.   
" Why did you?" Kaoru asked her. " Who is the person throwing the darts?"   
" All of it is my fault, because of my selfishness…" Hotaru said, barely keeping her eyes open. " That is Kyosuke, one of Nashida's most skilled Warrior Ninja.   
" I don't understand.' Kaoru shook her head and concentrated on the door. She heard footsteps approaching.   
" COME ON AND FIGHT!" she yelled. " I'M NOT GOING SO EASILY!"   
A tall dark figure opened the door, she could tell by the lean physique that it was a man. He had a mask over his mouth, and the black suit of a ninja.   
" You're very good." He said with a low voice. " But, I don't really have time to play around. I've been waiting around all day for you to be alone here with our little Hotaru-san. Your friends should be all the way over at the doctors by now. They won't know what happened until it's too late." He laughed and exposed between his fingers three more darts, which he hurled at Kaoru with amazing force. Kaoru barely had time to move, one grazed her cheek, and she felt the warm trickle of blood and knew she was in trouble. " Now, why don't you come quietly. We had a hell of a time with that doctor. Don't give me the same trouble."   
" Megumi-san… you—" Kaoru squinted her eyes, trying desperately to hold onto her vision. She saw Hotaru had stood up and was staggering towards the man.   
" You don't need to throw those darts!" She said. " I've already drugged her!"   
" Out of my way!" He said angrily as he picked Hotaru up and threw her across the room. " You've served your purpose well enough…"   
" But, what about my Soujirou-san!!" Hotaru said in anguish.   
" Ha! You really believed that bullshit story about us helping you find him? I could care less about the guy! We have no idea where he is!"   
Hotaru looked at him horrified.   
"This is all complete bullshit…" Kaoru muttered. " WHAT DO YOU WANT HERE!?"   
" Just for you to come with me." The man said with a short laugh, he held out his hand. " Now, come quietly and I won't be forced to hurt you."   
Kaoru bit her lip. It was no good, she couldn't last much longer, she had to defeat him before she went completely uncontious.   
"HAAA!!" She screamed and ran towards him, ignoring the heaviness, which was pulling at her bones and muscles. The man easily sidestepped her attack, Kaoru's reflexes weren't responding and she ran straight out into the courtyard. She dropped her wooden sword, her hands no longer would hold it.   
" Ha ha! Is that the best you can do? I admire you're courage, even drugged, you can show quite a struggle. Not like that spiky haired kid. He allowed himself to be caught easily. " The man said.   
Kaoru staggered towards the dojo's entrance, horror filled her eyes.   
"Y-Yahiko…" she muttered, she could hardly even talk. " Help…Ken…shin…."   
Using the last of her strength, she pulled loose the ribbon from her hair and let it flutter to the ground. Then, like the ribbon, she collapsed into a heap about ten feet from the doorway.   
  


Chapter 7- Soujirou's Battle 

DISCLAIMER: The Kenshin Characters are all property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, Jump Comics, and all that. The new made-up characters are mine. This is just a fanfic written by yours truly for fun and enjoyment, no money is involved! I hope you enjoy it! 

Soujirou walked up to the Kamiya dojo entrance. He looked at the wooden sign and nodded to himself.   
" Yes, I believe this is the place. I have to warn Himura-san! ." He raised his hand up and was about to tug at the bell, but stopped as he felt something was amiss.   
" I feel, an unwanted presence here--- I'm too late!! " He narrowed his eyes and was about to jump over the wall, when a man jumped onto the dojo's fence and ran across the tiled roof to another nearby house. Soujirou stood motionless for a moment as the man jumped from roof to roof.   
" He's carrying Kaoru-san!" Soujirou gasped. He jumped onto the fence and pursued the man at full speed. " He's pretty fast too…Neko wasn't kidding…" Soujirou smirked and put on more speed.   
He caught up with the man and cut him off on a large, slanted rooftop.   
" You'll stop right there." Soujirou commanded as he drew out his sword.   
The man in black stopped, Kaoru was slung over his shoulder, uncontious. He chuckled under his mask and put his free hand on his hip.   
" Little kids shouldn't be playing with swords… but, I do give you points for catching me. You're very fast."   
" Save the compliments for later. First, I demand you return that lady to me."   
" I'm sorry but I can't do that. It's nothing personal, but I'm under orders from my master." The man said,   
" I know your master! And I'm sure you've heard of me! Seta Soujirou."   
The man's eyes widened. This boy- this…. KID was Seta Soujirou!!   
" What are you doing?" The man asked. " I thought that you were working for Nashida-sama."   
" I'm sorry to disappoint you—but, I cannot allow your master to take that lady there, and because Himura-san isn't here right now, I'll have to be the one to bring her back to him!" Soujirou crouched in his Battou Jutsu style.   
The man set Kaoru down carefully. He drew out a pair of scythes and got into a ready stance. " So, if you're in such a hurry to fight, then you'll have to beat me before you can take her."   


"KAORU!!" Kenshin burst into the dojo, he looked around frantically. " KAORU! ANSWER ME!"   
There was only silence. Kenshin got that same uncomfortable feeling from when they'd visited Megumi's clinic. He narrowed his eyes and in a lightning fast second, entered into the training hall. Hotaru lay in a crumpled up heap at the far side, uncontious; A trickle of blood running down her forehead. Next, he noticed the three darts sticking out of the wall, they were identical to the one he'd found at Megumi's clinic.   
" Kenshin!" Sano entered in after him, carrying Kaoru's green ribbon. " I found this on the ground, about ten feet from the entrance.   
Kenshin leaned over Hotaru with a hand to her forehead, he touched her neck and felt a faint pulse.   
" She's still alive, only drugged."   
Sano walked up to him and handed Kenshin the ribbon. Kenshin took it and slowly rose to his feet, his hair concealing his eyes. He stood quietly, not moving. Sano smashed another wall out of anger. " First Megumi, and now Kaoru!! SHIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!!!" He ran outside, Kenshin heard him screaming out to no one.   
" DO YOU HEAR ME YOU COWARDLY SON OF A BITCH! COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT MAN TO MAN!"   
" Kaoru…" Kenshin whispered. How could he have let his enemy take her like that!! He was a failure! " I couldn't protect you this time, but…" He brought his face up, his eyes burned with anger. " I'll get you back… I swear." He bent and picked up Hotaru and walked out of the dojo slowly.   
" We need to take her to Dr. Genzai…" He said as Sano tried desperately to control his anger.   
Then an idea suddenly dawned on Kenshin, he looked at Sano horrified. " SANO! WE MUST FIND YAHIKO!"   
" No way—they couldn't…" Sano looked over at Kenshin. " They couldn't have taken him as well!"   
" When was the last time Yahiko has ever missed a meal? It's not like him to leave in the middle of the night, even if he does, he'd come back before we noticed him missing." Kenshin made a fist, trying desperately to control his anger.   
" DAMN IT!, I'M GONNA TURN THE ASS HOLE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS' GUTS TO POWDER!" Sano hit one of the cherry trees with his fist, it's trunk turned to dust and wood chips in an instant. He stopped at the overwhelming wail let out by Kenshin, and turned to see the Rurouni on his knees, bent over the still form of Hotaru.   
"WHY!" Kenshin screamed out.   
" Kenshin! Hey!" Sano jumped over to him and sat across from him, putting one hand on his shoulder. " Hey, stay together now… I'm the one that's supposed to go berserk and beat up things… Don't blame yourself. We'll get them back!"   
Kenshin stopped and looked up, A single tear had penetrated his right eye and had slid halfway down his cheek. He wiped it away and slowly nodded.   
" Now you'll know what it feels like—" Kenshin muttered under his breath.   
" Huh?"   
" The letter…they're, kidnapping everyone… just to get to me."   


Soujirou cursed himself for underestimating this ninja all in black. He lunged in with his sword, the man countered easily and brought the other hand around, and the scythe cut his left shoulder. Soujirou winced and jumped back, ignoring the wound. The man stood breathing heavily.   
" So, you're a TenKen as well? Hmmm?" Soujirou said, holding up his sword. " I can tell, you're very good. But I can do the Shuku-chi also, so that will not help you. My eye can keep up with it. It's not often that I have so much trouble beating someone…" He grinned " But, you're no match for the Battousai."   
The man in black snorted and jumped up to the top of the slanted roof.   
"But, there are other ways of injuring the Hitokiri Battousai, without fighting him." He laughed and with a sweep of his scythes, loosened the top tiles, creating a landslide. Soujirou saw it coming and jumped aside. But noticed Kaoru began slipping along with the tiles.   
" Kaoru-san!" Soujirou ran faster than god speed and picked her up before she fell over the roof. He jumped to the ground below and set her down a safe distance from the falling tiles.   
" Big mistake…" came a voice directly behind him. Soujirou turned around and moved just in time to avoid getting his throat cut open. One of the scythes grazed his neck.   
" You were a millimeter away from having your jugular cut…" the man in black said calmly. Soujirou jumped back, he put his sword back into its sheath and stood ready.   
" Ok, now I'm going to have to fight you seriously." He said with an unreadable smile as he put on his usual mask of happiness. Showing no emotions as he readied to attack.   
The man readied his stance again, but before Soujirou could attack he jumped back up to the roof, and disappeared.   
Soujirou could tell he had left for now. He sighed and relaxed his hold on the sword. Then turned to Kaoru, still lying motionless on the ground.   
" Kaoru-san!" Soujirou asked as he lifted her head. " Kaoru-san! Can you hear me?"   
There was no response.   
" She must have been drugged." He thought. He picked her up and started heading back towards the dojo. " I hope there are people at the dojo that can help her."   
  


Chapter 8- Finding Truth 

DISCLAIMER: The Kenshin Characters are all property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, Jump Comics, and all that. The new made-up characters are mine. This is just a fanfic written by yours truly for fun and enjoyment, no money is involved! I hope you enjoy it!   


Sano had already brought the doctor and he was in Hotaru's room. The sun was beginning to set and he looked up at the trees uneasily.   
" Dr. Genzai says that the Hotaru girl will be fine, she was hit with one of those darts and that simply put her to sleep. She should be down for a few hours." Sano said as he walked up to him. " But—DAMN! What are we waiting for!? We've got to get them back!" He folded his arms and leaned up against the tree Kenshin was looking at. "Hayama has been crying for his mother all day…"   
" From the angle of the darts, the person who kidnapped Kaoru, Yahiko, and Megumi-dono, was most likely hiding up in a tree.. He or she was sitting on a low branch. Kenshin fingered the first dart he'd found gingerly between his thumb and forefinger. " Kaoru put up a fight, that's why her bokken was lying on the ground."   
Sano nodded. " Jo-chan never goes down without a fight."   
"But…" Kenshin drew his sword and sliced a deep gash in the wooden fence in anger. " WHERE are they?"   
"What about Hotaru? Why'd they leave her behind?" Sano mused.   
" She's most likely our key to this whole mess…" Kenshin put his sword back in it's sheath. " She got hit with the dart, and must have seen the person who took Kaoru. Maybe even knows where he took her." Kenshin looked over at the room where Hotaru was sleeping. " The person who took her must have intended to have Hotaru-dono stay behind to be the one to tell us where to find them. She was key in this whole plot. Now I know what the papers that were stolen have to do with this."   
Sano looked at him questionably.   
" Hotaru-dono looks exactly like Tomoe, my ex-wife. The papers must have had lots of information on her as well, we were married thirteen years ago after all… I, even with my bad feelings of her, couldn't turn her away--- she came right into our home and settled there. Working her mischief."   
Sano stood up and started to stalk over to her room. Kenshin grabbed his sleeve.   
"Sano!? What are you--?"   
" –GET OFF OF ME!" Sano yelled angrily, wrenching his arm free from Kenshin's grasp. " IF THAT BITCH IS THE CAUSE OF THIS, I'M GONNA MAKE SURE SHE TELLS ME EVERYTHING SHE KNOWS BEFORE I MYSELF, KICK HER ASS!"   
Kenshin's eyes suddenly narrowed and Sano quieted down instantly as they both heard footsteps approaching the dojo.   
The two approached the door and peered outside. Kenshin froze as the smiling face of Soujirou met his. And then down at Kaoru, who was lying uncontious in his arms.   
" KAORU!" Kenshin drew his sword and faced Soujirou. " Seta Soujirou, return her at once!"   
Soujirou blinked back startled. " Don't get the wrong idea Himura-san! I wasn't the one who stole her! It was that tall ninja-guy!"   
Kenshin lowered his sword still looking at him with narrow eyes.   
" I know who's after you, Himura-san. I came to warn you and I got here just as he was taking off with her." Soujirou gently set Kaoru into Kenshin's arms. "So I pursued him and then got her back!"   
" I don't got time for this bull shit…" Sano growled as he stalked over to Soujirou and picked the boy up by the front of his Gi. "Who was the guy that you fought? Do you know anything about him? Where did he go? Did you kill him?"   
" Woah, slow down Sanosuke-san! I can only answer one question at a time!" Soujirou held up both hands apologetically. " But first, I'd like to answer them on the ground"   
" Soujirou,"   
All eyes turned to Kenshin. Sano set Soujirou down and saw that Kenshin was kneeling on the ground, holding Kaoru to him tightly, his eyes brimming with tears of happiness.   
" Thank you."   
Soujirou noticed the tears and quickly tore his stare away from Kenshin's face and then scratched the back of his head bashfully. " Oh, well, you're welcome Himura-san. I'm glad that I was able to get here in time."   
Sano continued to threaten him, he put his hand on Soujirou's shoulder. " Answer my question's DAMN IT!"   
Soujirou winced, Sano drew his hand away and noticed the blood on it. " Oh wow, you're hurt!"   
" We should look at those wounds." Kenshin said as he stood up with Kaoru in his arms. " You should rest… The doctor is already here actually."   
" I think you should treat Kaoru-san first though." Soujirou said. " My wounds are only minor. I've been through worse than this."   
" I'm sure you have." Kenshin smiled and then looked at Sanosuke.   
" Sano, would you go fetch Dr. Genzai? He hasn't left yet has he?"   
" No I don't think so…" Sano grimaced at Soujirou. " Don't so much as move from that spot until I get back… I'm not through with you yet."   
" Sanosuke-san has an odd way of showing appreciation." Soujirou said with a smile.   
" His wife, Megumi-dono was also stolen. By the same person who tried to take Kaoru. Yahiko was also taken." Kenshin looked down at Kaoru grief stricken. " Thanks to you, we at least have Kaoru back."   
" By the way you address her, she must be very special." Soujirou smiled and then saw Sano round the corner with the doctor.   
" Ah! Dr. Genzai! We have two new patients for you. " Kenshin said as he walked over to the doctor. Genzai took one look at Kaoru and smiled at Kenshin.   
" Bring her to her room… I think she'll be fine."   
  


" Arigato, Genzai-sensei." Soujirou bowed to the old man and he nodded and gathered up his instruments.   
" Yes, well, be sure to keep that shoulder nice and clean. And dress it with new bandages often. That ointment I gave you should help it heal quickly.   
" Genzai-sensei," Kenshin looked up at him from Kaoru's bedside. " How long do you think it will take her to wake up?"   
" She took more of that drug than the other young lady did, Kaoru-san will probably be out for a day or two. But she's fine other than that. She's just going to be taking a long nap." The doctor winked at Kenshin and then waved. "Well, time for me to be going, Ayame and Suzume are getting restless, I'm sure they want something for dinner now.   
" Sano sat in the corner bouncing Hayama on his knee, his mind was elsewhere though. The baby laughed and reached out towards his daddy. Sano smiled and then stood up.   
" I'll walk you home doc…" He said. " It's on the way to my house anyways…" He turned to Kenshin. " Yo—Be sure to get me the moment one of them wake up ok? I'll be over first thing in the morning. But, it's getting late and the baby should be asleep."   
" I'll see you in the morning Sano." Kenshin smiled at him. Sano nodded then flashed a look at Soujirou.   
" Tell me everything when he starts talking too—" and walked out of the dojo with the doctor.   
Soujirou and Kenshin sat in silence in Kaoru's room for a long time, looking down at her. Soujirou finally broke the silence.   
" Sanosuke-san said " one of them," Is there someone else who was targeted?"   
" Oh, yeah… A girl that we rescued yesterday… She is sleeping in the other room. She was hit with one of the darts, but she wasn't taken."   
Soujirou nodded in understanding. Kenshin took a deep breath.   
" Can I ask you who it was?" He said.   
" Huh?" Soujirou looked at him questionably.   
" The man you fought, do you know him?"   
" I don't know. The one I fought, I believe was named Kyosuke. His master is named Manamoto Nashida."   
Kenshin's eyes widened.   
" You know him, Himura-san?"   
Kenshin nodded. " Please continue."   
" I knew Kaoru-san was in trouble because he had one of his Warrior Ninja come and "fetch" me. It seems that he knew of my involvement in Shishio-san's Kuni-Tori, and he wanted me to join as his ally to fight against you. I don't know why he hates you so much Himura-san… but that man is not to be reckoned with."   
Kenshin sat in silence for a long time, his hand was entwined with Kaoru's. " You mentioned, Warrior Ninja? Who are they?"   
" I don't know how many, I met one of them, Neko is her name. Another one named Hera, Kyosuke, and Kai… those are the four that he mentioned. Kyosuke, the man who took Kaoru-san, is a TenKen and can do Shuku-chi as I can. Neko told me that. Kyosuke is Neko's brother. They must be twins, Kyosuke looks just like her."   
Kenshin eyed Soujirou's wounds. " That Kyosuke I take it, is a worthy opponent?"   
"Well, I wasn't fighting him very seriously… but he is very good, Shuku-chi won't help me any, he can do it just as well as I can. He uses two Scythes as his weapons, he's very quick and agile—A TenKen. He wasn't exerting himself during our fight either. And he vanished before I could get really serious. I suppose he gave up on taking Kaoru-san because he believed he was no match for me, or was instructed to abort the mission if anyone interfered."   
Kenshin sat back and gazed down at Kaoru. " Soujirou, why did he tell you all about himself?"   
" I, pretended to join his band, that's how I got all of this information. I'm sure Kyosuke has gotten back to his headquarters by now and told him that I'm a traitor." Soujirou smiled.   
" Anything else?"   
" He said something disturbing to me… I mentioned that he was no match for the Hitokiri Battousai… and he said that there were other ways of hurting the Battousai."   
" Other ways?"   
" Other ways of hurting you, without fighting…"   
Kenshin's eyes gleamed and he brought his gaze down to Kaoru. "He means, by taking those that I love from me, in order to make me suffer. He's already taken two, Kaoru would have been the third." He clenched his fist. " I've already vowed to protect Kaoru as long as I live…Having her back gives me little ease though, I won't rest until I get them all back."   
" Himura-san, forgive me for saying this. But, don't act so weak."   
" Huh?"   
" What Shishio-san taught me may have been wrong, but the enemy is accomplishing its goal. It's making you act weak and confused and distraught. I would be too if the ones I loved were taken violently from me. But, if you act as they want, then they've got you where they want you. The worst kind of attack, is an attack at your heart. Mental anguish is ten times worse than physical. You're enemy knows that."   
Kenshin shook his head and smiled. " You're right Soujirou, but then, you want me to act like a heartless bastard and not care? Is that what strong is?"   
Soujirou looked dubious for a moment then laughed. " You've got me there Himura-san."   
" But, you are right with one thing, mental anguish is ten times worse than physical pain, I have to focus on finding them, rather then dwelling on the fact that they're gone." He put his hand on Kaoru's forehead and gingerly traced his finger down her cheek. " Now that Kaoru is back… I'm sure I can do it. They really would have had me where they wanted if they'd succeeded in taking her. I get to be a raging lunatic when I think I've failed in protecting her." He smiled up at Soujirou. " I don't know why I'm telling you all this…"   
" I'm glad you are Himura-san." Soujirou smiled back." It's been three years since we parted, I've come across a lot of truths… but nothing has affected me so much as learning about the strength of friendship." He sighed. " I had no friends in Shishio-san's company, everyone looked at me as competition because I was his right-hand. But, when you experience the pleasure of friendship, then you really find something worth fighting for."   
Kenshin nodded. " It only took you 3 years to come to that decision?"   
" Two years actually." Laughed Soujirou. " I seem to make friends very easily."   
" Probably, because you're a nice person to have around."   
" But, friends aren't enough." Soujirou put his hand over the bandaged wound at his neck. "There's still something missing… something that I haven't found yet on my journey."   
Kenshin only nodded slightly and they sat in silence.   


Chapter 9- Past Occurrences 

DISCLAIMER: The Kenshin Characters are all property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, Jump Comics, and all that. The new made-up characters are mine. This is just a fanfic written by yours truly for fun and enjoyment, no money is involved! I hope you enjoy it! 

"Kenshin!"   
Kenshin turned from doing the laundry to see Kaoru standing on the porch.   
" Kaoru!!" Kenshin dropped what he was doing and ran over to her amazed. " You're awake? Did you awake just now? How do you feel? I don't think you should stand just yet…" He reached her, stopping just short of the porch at Kaoru's laugh.   
" Ha! Oh Kenshin, you don't need to worry about me. I'm a strong person remember!! I'll be f—" Her happy face suddenly recoiled in horror. Kenshin blinked.   
" Oro? Kaoru! What's wrong?"   
" Ken…shi…n…" Kaoru reached out to him, her knees began shaking as she started to fall forward, he caught her as she fell and noticed to his horror that a sword blade was sticking out of her back. Blood seeped through her kimono, covering her back in seconds.   
"K—KAORU!" Kenshin screamed shocked, he fell to his knees, cradling her in his arms. " KAORU! NO!!"   
" Ai..shi..te..ru…" Kaoru said as she looked up into his eyes. Then went limp in his arms.   
" NOOOOO!!" He wailed, rocking her back and forth. " NO! KAORU!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!"   
Then he heard the laughing. It came from the doorway she'd come out of. He looked up to see a shadowy figure. Slowly the figure grew and distorted in shape, until it was a giant monster. Fangs dripping saliva with a fiery breath that sent a shiver up Kenshin's spine.   
" You'll know what it's like to be alone!" It snarled. 

" KAORU!!" Kenshin bolted upright jolted out of sleep by the horrifying vision. His eyes wide, his heart pounding. It took him a few minutes to realize that he was in the dojo, it had just been a dream.   
"KAORU!" He turned around quickly and found her still asleep, next to him. He realized that he'd fallen asleep beside her that night. He looked around, Soujirou was no where to be found.   
" Oh well…" Kenshin shook his head, relieved that Kaoru was ok. " It doesn't surprise me that Soujirou would have left. He's a Rurouni after all, and this is not his fight."   
He sat, stroking Kaoru's hand absently. The dream came back to him; the vivid realism of it shook him to the very core of his soul. No--- He wouldn't except that kind of fate for Kaoru. That wasn't going to happen! He would protect her. 

Kenshin stood up and slowly walked from the room. The sun had risen and the dojo was so peaceful. Birds sang in the trees, and the wind blew gently through their leaves. It was like there was no change between today, and two days ago. Two days ago, everyone had been happy… Now, because of him…The weight of guilt started to take its toll. What good was Kenshin if he couldn't even protect the people he cared for? He would have lost Kaoru if it hadn't been for Soujirou.   
" Nashida—" Kenshin muttered. " I won't forgive you for this…"   
He would have to tell everyone the story sooner or later.   
"Yo! Kenshin!" Kenshin turned relieved to hear Sano's voice. The spiky haired man walked over to him leisurely.   
" Good morning Sano." Kenshin said.   
" Everything all right?" Sano asked.   
" Aaa—and you?"   
Sano shrugged. " Same as usual."   
"Pissed off?"   
"Heh—you don't know the half of it, I was up all night coming up with different, interesting ways to make the asshole pay. I didn't get a moment of sleep."   
Kenshin nodded and then they both took a seat on the porch. He relayed what Soujirou had told him last night. Sano grimaced.   
" That Nashida bastard, all because he hates you, he has to go and take my wife to make me suffer JUST because I'm your friend! Damn, I'm gonna screw him up!"   
" I'm so sorry Sano…"   
Sano looked at Kenshin shocked. Kenshin sat slumped over, he looked tired and passive.   
" Hey—you're not blaming yourself are you? Hey!?"   
Kenshin didn't respond.   
" Wake up Kenshin!" Sano yelled at him. Kenshin looked up at him.   
" Oro?"   
" Don't you F*cking ORO me! You better not start believing that this is all because of you! It's because of this sick bastard! You couldn't have done ANYTHING! So don't start thinking that you even could have! The guy is going to pay… I know he hasn't hurt Megumi or Yahiko yet…"   
Kenshin listened to Sano go off. He smiled at him. This was truly a friend; Sano wasn't about to let Kenshin get downhearted. Sano was right! Kenshin couldn't have done anything… but he can do something now—once Hotaru-dono wakes up.   
" Thank you Sano." Kenshin said. " I think the pep-talk was just what I needed."   
Sano grinned at him. " Anytime dumbass."   
" Well—" Kenshin took a deep breath. " I guess, I'll have to tell you the story about Nashida and I… I hate bringing up this kind of stuff… but, it needs to be said."   
Sano nodded a wordless agreement.   
" About 10 years ago, I was wandering all over Japan. It had been three years since I resigned from the role of Hitokiri Battousai. While wandering, I protected people with my Sakaba sword, and finally found myself in a small town, it's name skips my memory right now… but, it all started when I settled a potential brawl in a restaurant."   


" Please calm down!" The waitress with dark brown hair asked. " If you have a dispute, please settle it outside."   
" I'll settle it wherever the fuck I like!" A burly middle aged man retorted. He had the stench of alcohol on his breath. He was standing, holding another scruffy looking man by the collar of his Gi.   
" Damn Ishin!" The drunk shook the one he held and smiled coldly.   
" I wouldn't talk, It's people like you that caused to downfall of the old dynasty!" The other man retorted.   
" Please, both of you settle the dispute outside!" You could tell the waitress was getting irritated.   
" SHUT UP BITCH!" They both yelled at her.   
The waitress, instead of being intimidated, stamped her foot irritably.   
" I told you to get out!" She said more harshly. Manners, she realized, were not going to work in this situation.   
Both men stopped and eyed her. " What did you say to us, wench?"   
" Get out of here."   
The drunk set the other man down and took a step towards her. She stepped back and felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her to see a stern faced redhead, with his long hair in a high ponytail and two scars on his left cheek. He looked at the men with narrow, shiny purple eyes.   
" She asked you to get out of here. Shall I be your escort?" The redheaded stranger said.   
Both drunks drew wooden swords. " You think you're going to teach us a lesson huh kid?"   
The redheaded man stood in front of the waitress, his hand on this hilt of his sword. " Yeah, if you choose to learn it… But, I think it would be wiser if you two just went outside, or I'll have to throw both of you out myself."   
One man spat and then gave a toothy grin at the redhead. " Kid probably can't even draw that sword."   
" What do you bet he just has it for show? To scare people?" The other one said.   
" We'll find out! AHH!!!" The first man charged Kenshin, wooden sword upraised, and in a blink of an eye he was on the ground, writhing in pain.   
" OH!" The waitress looked down at the drunken man on the ground, her eyes sparkled. Then she turned towards the mysterious red head. He had his sword drawn and was pointing it at the other."   
" Now, do you still think I can't use this sword?"   
The other man dropped his wooden sword, staring at the sight of the first victim. Then he turned and bolted for the door.   
The redhead sighed and sheathed his sword, then turned to the waitress. " I'm sorry for this." He gestured to the still form. " But, it's better then getting your restaurant all messed up from a possible brawl."   
" No—it's quite all right, thank you for helping." Her eyes sparkled as she looked at him with newfound admiration. Her eyes were a deep blue. Her long black hair was done up in a Geisha hairstyle. And she wore a plain dark blue Kimono with a yellow Obi. The stranger noticed the eyes and bit his lip uncomfortably. " Well, I must be going—thank you for the food." He bowed and turned to leave quickly.   
" DON'T GO!"   
The redhead sighed and turned around. " What's wrong?"   
" I—I need your help!" She looked up at him with pleading eyes. He couldn't stand to say no to eyes like those. 

They hung back in the corner; the girl looked around wearily.   
" What's wrong?" The stranger asked.   
" Y-You're very good with that sword. That was amazing what you did back there. You look like a wanderer to me, so I know I'm asking a lot… but—I need your help."   
He eyed her inquisitively.   
" You see--- my father used to work for the old government. Because of that, there are countless attempts on his life by Ishin members. They hate him, because he was a captain of one of the main Tokugawa armies… and because of him, many people were killed. But—" She wrung her hands. " He was only fighting for what he believed in. And now he's retired… but they won't leave him alone! Not even in a peaceful time like this. Will you please protect him? We'll pay you."   
The man stood silent for a long time, considering, and then slowly nodded.   
" Hai de gozaru." He said. The girl smiled and bowed gratefully.   
" Thank you! Thank you!" She looked up at him. " May I ask your name?"   
" Himura Kenshin."   
" I'm Manamoto Sana."   
" It's nice to meet you, Sana-dono."   


Kenshin looked up from his story to make sure Sano was paying attention.   
" Manamoto Sana? What does this have to do with anything?" Sano asked irritably. "Get to the good part."   
Kenshin smiled weakly. " Nashida is Sana's older brother."   
" Ahhh—well that makes sense, what happens next?"   
  


" Father! I've brought someone here!" Sana entered the room where an old man sat hunched over at a desk. He looked up at her and smiled.   
" Someone? Is there a reason for this someone to be here?"   
" Well, he's agreed to protect you."   
The old man noticed the short, skinny redhead hanging behind the girl. "My darling daughter, you didn't need to do such a thing." He said as he stood up.   
" His name is Himura Kenshin! He's an excellent swordsman! I saw him break up a brawl at the restaurant.   
" Himura Kenshin?" One of the man's eyebrows shot up. He eyed Kenshin who was looking around at the rich furnishings of the house in awe, and then smiled. " We're honored to have you in our home. And thank you, but you really don't need to protect me—"   
"—FATHER!" Sana protested.   
" I'm an old man and I've lived my life!" He stated flatly. " I can deal with these assassins by myself…" He turned his back and looked out of the window. " You may dismiss Himura from his duty."   
" Sir---" Kenshin stepped forward, the man looked at him.   
" Yes?"   
" It makes little difference to me whether you desire me to stay or not, I'm a Rurouni, and would gladly continue on my journey. But, I've also made a vow to protect those in danger with my sword. Even if you say you can handle it, I know that many people that you hold dear too you would grieve to see you die. Will you allow me to protect you?"   
The man stood silent for a long while, he looked at his daughter who watched him concerned. Hoping that he would say "yes." The old man finally sighed and looked down.   
" You've twisted my arm, Himura. And you have a point. So, please stay for a little while."   
" Thank you father!" Sana's eyes sparkled as she looked at Kenshin.   
" What's the commotion about?" Another man appeared in the doorway. He was about 6 feet tall, with dark, wavy black hair and coal black eyes. Kenshin guessed him to be about 18 years old.   
" Meet my son, Nashida." The old man introduced his son.   
" Who's he?" Nashida asked, studying the redheaded stranger closely.   
" This is Himura Kenshin, he will be staying here for a little while, protecting our family." Sana said excited.   
" Aaaa?" Nashida looked doubtful then gave a faint smile. " Welcome."   


Kenshin stayed at the house for about a week before any trouble started to arise. An assassin had snuck in during the night and tried to kill the entire family while asleep. But Kenshin had sensed it and gave the assassin a good beating. Two more days had passed and there seemed to be perfect peace at the Manamoto residence.   
" Kenshin?" Sana walked into the sitting room where Kenshin stood looking at portraits hanging on the walls. He turned around at her voice   
" Hai? Do you need something Sana-dono?"   
" Oh! No—" Sana blushed slightly and twisted the sleeve of her kimono uncomfortably. " I'm—just wondering if it's ok for me to call you that… Kenshin—"   
Kenshin blinked confused for a moment then smiled. " Hai—you may call me whatever you'd like."   
Sana's eyes sparkled and she walked over to him. He was staring at one particular painting intently.   
" That's my brother. He was the oldest of our family." She said. Kenshin studied the somber face closely, the dark eyes and black hair… He'd seen that face somewhere before.   
" My brother, Sakuto—" She sighed sadly. " He was the oldest. Nashida is the second oldest, and I'm the youngest of our family. Nashida has become very bitter since our brothers death."   
Kenshin nodded in silence. That face, it was so familiar!   
" He was one of the greatest fighters of the Shinsen Gumi! Our family has a long line of very skilled fighters. I guess it's in our blood. But, he was killed by that ruthless Hitokiri Battousai about six years ago." Sana sighed heavily and then shook her head. " I wish, if I'd only been a little older at the time, maybe I could have done something to get him out of that war… then he wouldn't have died." She clenched her fists, "I'd give anything to have the Hitokiri Battousai in front of me now, I'd kill him with my bare hands."   
Kenshin stood dumbfounded at her icy tone. His heart beat quickly in his chest. He had killed this man, yes, he remembered now; this man Sakuto had been a shadow assassin for the Shinsen Gumi. They had had a bloody fight, Kenshin had barely survived. He turned and walked quietly from the room, not letting her see the pain in his face. He'd caused this girl so much agony—it must be that way for the families of every person he'd killed.   


Nashida walked through the streets of the town deep in thought. Since Kenshin had shown up, he felt less inadequate to protect the family. He was a sword fighter too, he'd been too young at the time to fight in the war, but he was practicing hard every day. He could protect his family just fine!   
He rounded a corner and walked into a bar.   
"All the same…" he thought, " It's nice having that Rurouni with us. I wonder if he'll teach me some of his technique! He's so good." Nashida hated to admit it, but he kinda looked up to the redheaded wanderer. " But, I wish I knew more about him, he probably fought in the war… what side was he on? It better not have been Ishin ShiShi…" He bared his teeth at the thought. " No—that was impossible… an Ishin is trying to kill them right now, Kenshin wouldn't be one of them… the heartless bastards!"   
He sat down at the table and ordered a sake. There were some men in back of him, and he couldn't help but overhear their conversation.   
" No one really knows about him---"   
" I heard a rumor that he killed his wife!"   
" That can't be true—no man would do such a thing,"   
" The Hitokiri Battousai would! He's a demon— All them Ishin ShiShi are!"   
The conversation had all of Nashida's attention now. The Hitokiri Battousai that killed his brother was psychotic enough to kill his own wife?   
" Did someone finally kill the bastard then?" The other man asked.   
" Don't know—he could be at large somewhere… But, my son said he saw him when he fought him during the war! The Hitokiri's a demon with eyes that glow amber, hair stained red from all the blood of his victims, and two scars on his left cheek!"   
Nashida's uncontrolled outburst made him spill his sake all over the table. He jumped from his seat and whirled around to face the two men.   
" IS IT TRUE?" He asked alarmed. " IS IT REALLY TRUE!?"   
The man looked at him confused for a moment and then nodded reluctantly. " As sure as the sun sets at night, the Hitokiri looks just like that!"   
Nashida's eyes narrowed, he tossed a few coins on the table near the spilled sake and bolted out of the tavern.   
" Sister!!" He thought… " That man, Himura Kenshin—he's the Hitokiri Battousai!! Damn it! I'LL KILL HIM WITH MY OWN HANDS!" 

Sana stood in the kitchen making lunch, humming happily to herself. She watched Kenshin doing laundry out of the corner of her eye a blushed slightly.   
" I wonder if he'll like what I'm making for him…" She thought to herself, then shook her head. " Oh no no! What are you thinking Sana? That man is a Rurouni, a wanderer, he'd never stay around here--- or, would he?"   
" SANA!" Nashida crashed into the doorway, knocking over a barrel of rice, upsetting it and causing rice to spill all over the floor.   
" Nashida?! What are you doing?!" Sana looked at him exasperated. " Look what you did to the rice!"   
" No time for that—" Nashida said quickly, he looked outside at Kenshin, still doing laundry, his eyes narrowed. " That Himura Kenshin—He's not who you think he is!"   
" What are you talking about?"   
" He's… I…" Nashida tried to catch his breath. " I was at the tavern, and there were some men there talking, and---"   
" What? Something wrong with Kenshin?" Sana put her hands on her hips. " Get on with it!"   
" He's the Hitokiri Battousai!" Nashida burst out. " The man that killed our brother!"   
Sana didn't respond, she looked at him dumbfounded, completely at a loss for words.   
" Huh? That's a lie—I don't believe it." She said quietly. " I don't believe it!"   
" Believe it." Nashida put his hands on her shoulders, Sana looked away. " The Hitokiri Battousai has red hair, and two scars on his left cheek! Kenshin is the one! Who else would be so good at the sword matching that description!?"   
" NO!" Sana pulled away from him, staggering backwards. " I—I WON'T believe it! It can't be true—Kenshin is…" She wouldn't let herself finish the sentence. She looked outside at the peaceful Rurouni. " How can he be? He's not in Kyoto!"   
" The Hitokiri Battousai was active three years ago in Kyoto, Since then, it seems he's turned into a wanderer."   
" B—But, he's peaceful now, helping people with his swor—"   
" – NO SANA!" Her brother grabbed her again by the shoulder and swung her around to face him. " No person, after leading a life like his, could ever be just some peaceful wanderer, he's a cold blooded, psychotic killer… why don't you believe me?! Why is it so hard to---" he trailed off at the tears that sprung up in her eyes. Nashida let go of her and took a step back. " You're in love with him aren't you?" He asked quietly.   
Sana tried desperately to control her tears. " No—" she said as she bit her lip, " Excuse me…" She ran past him and out of the kitchen to her room.   
Kenshin noticed the girl distraught, then felt a harsh gaze being directed his way. He looked over to the window of the kitchen. Nashida stood there with eyes like embers, glowing dully with hate and anger. Kenshin got up hesitantly, not knowing what to do.   
" I feel his hate towards me…" he thought. " It could be that he's found out who I am…Well, if it's true, he'll probably confront me with it. It would be a good idea if I left here soon, I'm afraid I may cause this family more pain then they deserve." Kenshin took a deep breath. " I never should have agreed to come here." 

*** A short time later *** 

" Sana! Why won't you believe me?" Nashida was in her room now; Sana sat on her Futon, quietly crying to herself. " He IS the Hitokiri Battousai, the man that you used to say you hated more than anything in the world."   
" I.. I have to find out for myself. I'll ask Kenshin." She said reluctantly.   
" What?! No! He'll kill you! He'll probably have to if you know who he really is. I'll kill him myself before he can get to any of our family!"   
" You'll—KILL him?!" She looked at him horrified.   
" Yes, and I want you to stay here, don't move from your room tonight… I'm going to---"   
"—Nashida, my boy, here you are." The voice of his father carried over to them. Nashida and Sana turned to see their father standing in the doorway.   
" Father! I have to tell you—"   
" – Whatever it is can wait, I noticed that you didn't get what I sent you to get this evening. Please go and get it for me."   
Nashida blinked, he realized he'd gone out earlier to run some errands for his father, but he'd forgotten about it when he left in a hurry from the bar. " No this is important—father, Himura Kenshin is—"   
" – The Hitokiri Battousai? Yes I know."   
" Huh? You knew?" Nashida looked at him exasperated. Sana's mouth fell open in shock.   
" Of course, I knew the Battousai's real name was Himura Kenshin—and his looks fall into place as well."   
" And—you LET him stay here?"   
" Well---the man has put aside his killing spirit to protect people, I figured I'd give him a chance." The old man looked at them both wisely. " And I suggest you both do the same as well."   
Nashida stood dumbstruck. " And—you're not even worried that he'll kill us in our sleep?"   
" We've slept safely up until now haven't we?" The old man chuckled. " Let your mind be at ease son, and go do the errand that I sent you to do." And with that, he turned and left the room.   
Nashida gave a long sigh and then looked down to his sister, she still looked no better than she did before.   
" Damn, guess I have to do what father says first-- I'll be back Sana, you stay here and don't let anyone into your room!"   
" H-Hai…" Sana said quietly, eyes downcast.   
Nashida left the room, the girl stayed there for what seemed like ages. But only ten minutes passed when she finally stood up and walked from her room. She looked around, but didn't see Kenshin anywhere.   
" I have to know—I have to ask him if it's really true. I'll only believe it if he tells me to my face." she thought to herself.   
She searched all over but could find no trace of Kenshin. Concerned, she went into her father's room.   
" Do you know where Kenshin went?" She asked him.   
" Hmmm— I haven't seen him at all." Her father muttered without looking up from his papers.   
Sana walked back outside and a chilling thought dawned on her.   
" No—" She started walking towards the front gate. " No, Nashida wouldn't have—NO!"   
" KENSHIN!" She called as she threw open the wooden doors. The redheaded Rurouni stood about twenty feet from the door, he looked like he had been just leaving he turned to her.   
" Oro? What's wrong Sana-dono?"   
Sana's eyes opened wide. This peaceful man couldn't have been the Hitokiri Battousai, it wasn't possible!"   
" Kenshin—" She walked over to him and noticed that he had all his belongings slung over his shoulder. " You're—leaving?"   
" Hai—" he said with a regretful smile. " I have to continue my journey, I'm sorry Sana-dono—"   
"---BAKA!"   
Kenshin stopped at her sudden outburst. Tears brimmed her eyes and she clenched her fists.   
" You were just going to up and leave… just like that!"   
" Sana-dono…"   
" Without even a second thought that I might have worried about you?"   
Kenshin sighed. " I'm a Rurouni, and have no ties to bind me to any place so I've gotten used to coming and going as I pleased. I'm sorry, I should have said goodbye." He smiled. " Thank you for everything you've done for me. I've enjoyed my short stay here."   
"Wait—" She said, her voice shaking. " Before you leave, I must know…" She gathered up all her courage to ask him.   
" Hmmm?"   
" Are you really the Hitokiri…Battousai?" She looked up at him, afraid of what she would hear. Kenshin looked pained, he lowered his packaged belongings from his shoulder and sighed.   
" I was."   
Sana felt a dull pain in her chest. What could she do? She was hopelessly in love with this man… this man who she had sworn she would someday kill!   
" I try to atone for all the crimes that I committed with my reverse bladed Sakaba, and by protecting the weak, but I cannot deny the truth of my past, as much as I would like too. I'm sorry for causing you pain." He said. " I think it's best that I continue my journey, I don't want to bring further pain to your family---" He smiled at her. " It was nice to have known you, please take care, Sana-dono."   
Sana stood frozen as he turned and walked off. She didn't attempt to call him back; she didn't know what to do. Her emotions were in complete turmoil. Finally, she let the tears flow freely as she ran back into the house. 

The sun was beginning to set and Kenshin stood atop a high hill overlooking the town that he'd stayed in for so long. He smiled at his memories of the Manamoto family.   
He said a silent prayer. " Watch over them and protect them, I regret I cannot without giving them pain."   
Then his eyes shot open, in the distance, on the edge of town; there was a thin line of black smoke coming from the trees.   
" A fire?" Kenshin thought. " Oh no! That's Sana-dono's home!!!" 

Kenshin ran into the courtyard when the house was already ablaze. He saw a group of men in the courtyard with the two prisoners. They were Sana and her father. The men carried swords, her father had a sword but he was so badly injured that he could hardly hold it.   
" FATHER!" Sana cried as her father finally collapsed on the floor.   
" Now it's your turn!" One of the men turned on her with his sword ready. " Prepare to die!!!"   
Sana closed her eyes, but no blow came. She opened them and saw a flash of red hair. Kenshin had stepped in front of her, blocking the blow with his sword.   
" RUN SANA-DONO!" Kenshin yelled as all of the men pounced on him.   
" Damn…" Kenshin thought. They were no ordinary attackers. They were definitely some of the skilled Hitokiri from the war. Why didn't they recognize him?   
Sana stumbled towards the entrance but stopped and turned horrified. She could not leave him.   
" SANA-DONO! RUN AWAY!" Kenshin fended off the slew of attackers but more kept on coming. He fought now with both sword and Saya.   
" I CAN'T LEAVE YOU!" She cried, wringing her hands.   
" I CAN'T DEFEAT THEM IF I HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT PROTECTING YOU!" Kenshin yelled at her alarmed.   
One of the men lunged at Kenshin with his sword, Kenshin blocked it but the force of impact sent his sword flying across the courtyard. Kenshin tried to fend off the other attackers with his Saya, still standing protectively in front of her.   
" DIE!" One of the men said as he raised his sword, ready to strike.   
" NO!!!" Sana screamed. Kenshin stopped it with his Saya, but it sliced it in two.   
Sana watched in horror, at this rate, he'd die if he didn't get his sword. She saw the Sakaba lying on the ground about thirty feet from her. That was it! She took a deep breath and ran from where he was protecting her as fast as she could, heading straight for the sword.   
" SANA-DONO!" Kenshin cried out but it was too late, one of the attackers grabbed her and plunged his sword into her.   
The girl gasped as she fell to the ground, Kenshin's scream caught in his throat. Something inside of him snapped, he looked up with eyes that glowed amber. He stopped a man's sword in mid swing with the palm of his hand and punched him in the face. The man fell back in pain, hand to his broken nose. Kenshin claimed his sword and in a flash, all men were on their backs in agony, blood dripping from slash wounds. The Hitokiri Battousai looked about the sea of writhing bodies, inhaling the stench of blood; it felt hot on his hands and face, his senses acutely aware. He turned as he felt a figure approaching. Nashida stood in the gateway surveying the carnage shocked, he dropped a bundle that he'd been carrying. His eyes went to Kenshin's bloody sword. Then saw his sister and father lying in their separate pools of blood.   
" You—" Nashida could barely breath. He saw the madness reflected in Kenshin's amber eyes. Amber eyes— " I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!!" He turned and ran.   
Kenshin stood still, it seemed as if he was fighting some inner impulse, he squeezed the handle of the sword he held and then relaxed the grip, letting it fall to the ground. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were normal again.   
" Ken—shin…" he heard a quiet voice call to him and realized it was Sana's.   
" SANA-DONO!" He rushed over to the girl and gingerly lifted her head into his arms. " SANA-DONO! HOLD ON!"   
" You—you're hair…"   
Kenshin noticed that the tie holding his hair in its high ponytail had been cut. His red hair fell about his shoulders.   
" It's nothing—please, don't speak."   
She smiled slightly and slowly pulled out her own hair tie, her hair cascaded around her face like layers of soft silk. She tied his hair loosely at the nape of his neck.   
" There—Ken…shin…" She shuddered and closed her eyes, a line of blood ran from the side of her mouth.   
" No! Don't speak! Don't move—I'll get a doctor—"   
" …No…it's—too late…for me." She smiled at him, a red tear rolled down her cheek, she gently wiped one of his tears away with her finger. " But you… it's not too late…for you… I forgive you…"   
" Sana-dono…"   
"…I forgive you…"   
She closed her eyes and went limp in his arms. 

Chapter 10 - The Reunion 

DISCLAIMER: The Kenshin Characters are all property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, Jump Comics, and all that. The new made-up characters are mine. This is just a fanfic written by yours truly for fun and enjoyment, no money is involved! I hope you enjoy it! 

They both sat in silence. Kenshin's voice had been shaking as he told the last bit of the story. Sano stared at the ground placidly.   
" Well—" Sano finally said. " Now we know a little bit about Nashida, he doesn't sound so scary to me… he ran away from you didn't he?"   
Kenshin looked up at Sano. " He didn't have a sword, and in the state I was in, I may have killed him if he hadn't run away-- He vowed his revenge on me though, he believed I killed his sister and father, along with everyone else… it looked that way."   
" Did you—kill those men?"   
Kenshin shook his head. " I--- hope not. I didn't give them fatal wounds, but every man was bleeding… That was the first day since I'd left to go wandering that I reverted back to the Hitokiri."   
" Can't you just explain to Nashida that it was a misunderstanding? Isn't there some way to convince him?"   
Kenshin shook his head. " When a man devotes his life to one cause, he will never rest until he's accomplished that cause, if he doesn't accomplish it, then he feels his life has been for nothing. Nashida has devoted the rest of his life to destroying mine, so I don't believe there is any way of convincing him that he's wrong."   
Sano silently nodded his agreement.   
" Well—It'll be ok, when Hotaru wakes up, we'll get her to take us to the creep, and then rescue Yahiko and Megumi, kick Nashida's ass—and be home before dinner!"   
Sano flashed a fake smile at Kenshin; Kenshin didn't move his gaze from the ground.   
Sano sighed. " Jeez--- I know I'm not the weasel girl who can cheer everyone up, but you've got to pull out of this depression or you'll never defeat Nashida!"   
" Sano—"   
" Huh?"   
" You do cheer me up." Kenshin smiled at him and then slowly stood up. " Let's check on Hotaru-dono."   


Hotaru opened her eyes slowly and stared up at the wooden ceiling of her room.   
" Was it a dream?" She thought. " No—there's a soreness in my shoulder blade… It's from the dart. I wasn't dreaming—Kaoru-san…"   
She sat up; everything that had happened flashed through her memory in vivid detail. " Kaoru-san…" She mumbled, she put her hand to her face, she didn't want to believe that Kaoru-san was gone. Unbidden tears began to roll down her cheeks. " I'm safe, but Kaoru-san, she never deserved this! Neither does Himura-san… Nashida is wrong. They're good people." She looked around her. " I'm still at the dojo, the others probably found me. I wonder if they've found out of my betrayal to them yet. Did Nashida leave a note or something? They'll all hate me."   
The tears were coming in a steady stream now. She didn't bother to wipe them away any longer. " I have no one… no one will forgive me!! I won't ever find Soujirou." Kyosuke's harsh words echoed through her mind. 

"Ha! You really believed that bullshit story about us helping you find him? I could care less about the guy! We have no idea where he is" 

" It's a lie, it's got to be. But still—" She crawled over to where her own clothes lay. They had been washed and carefully mended. " Still—I'm tired of wandering… searching…"   
She drew forth from the folds of her Kimono a long knife. " I'm tired, I have no one, and never will—and I can't even forgive myself." 

She held the knife up to her throat, and closed her eyes.   
" HOTARU-DONO!" Kenshin's shocked voice jolted her as she felt a strong hand on her wrist.   
" DAMN IT!" Sano yelled as he stalked over to her. " WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING OF DOING?"   
She looked up at Sano first, then Kenshin, then down to the knife. He was holding her wrist in a tight grip.   
" Sano—" Kenshin looked at Sano and he instantly quieted down.   
" Let me go---" Hotaru whispered, still looking intently at the knife. " Let me go!"   
" Hotaru-dono, you don't have to kill yourself! I don't know what you did, but death won't help it any!"   
" I can't live with myself anymore! I caused you and Kaoru-san so much pain. I was such a fool."   
Kenshin was silent for a moment, then said calmly. " Whatever you think you did, I know you're heart, and I forgive you for it."   
Hotaru looked up at him shocked. He forgave her? She didn't deserve it. Did he not know what she'd done then? —He'd had a chance to be happy—but now, because of her he would never be happy. He would be unhappy like she was.   
" But, have hope." Kenshin said, Hotaru's hand that held the knife was shaking.   
" Hope?" She said quietly. " I've lost hope."   
Kenshin said nothing, but looked at her with compassion.   
" I've lost my family, they wish never to lay eyes on me again all because of my own selfish, childish heart. I fell in love with a wanderer, and he left me. I cried, I pleaded, and begged him to stay." She began to shake violently, choking words out between her sobs. " But he still left me, thinking that it was what was best for me. So, I ran away to look for him, my father cursed my name and told me never to come home."   
" Hotaru-dono—"   
" –No! I want to tell you… " She looked at Kenshin, her tears clouded her vision. " I wandered all over Japan searching for him. I had hope then. I hoped that someplace, somewhere I would find him, or at least someone who knew him and could point me in the right direction. It's been two years since the day he left me, and just a little while ago, I began to lose my confidence. The money I brought with me ran out, I was starving and kept on thinking, "why hasn't he saved me yet?! I believe in him so why hasn't he come!"   
Kenshin relaxed his grip on her wrist and she dropped the knife. It fell harmlessly to the floor.   
" Nashida found me half dead in the forest after I'd been picked clean by some bandits…I would have died if he hadn't been there. He said that it was remarkable how much I looked like a certain lady, the ex-wife of one of his enemies. Nashida asked me if I would do him the favor of helping him destroy this enemy, and in return he'd find the man I'd been searching for. All I needed to do was put on a little show. I cut my hair to resemble hers, wore her fragrance… and her melancholy, depressing personality wasn't hard for me to imitate. All to throw his enemy off track and get him to put his trust in me."   
Kenshin looked pained. Hotaru couldn't meet his gaze; she hugged herself and slowly rocked back and forth. " I didn't like the sound of it at all, I didn't like Nashida's warriors either. But, Nashida was very persuasive, and I finally gave in. He told me that you were evil, a devil and a psychotic killer with amber eyes. And that he'd be doing the ones you loved a favor by taking them from you, because you'd just kill them anyways."   
"DAMMIT!" Sano couldn't control himself anymore. " What Nashida may have seen was Kenshin a long time ago! He's not the Hitokiri Battousai anymore! He's just a Rurouni that defends the weak with his sword! He couldn't kill them even if he wanted to with that sword!"   
" Sano—" Kenshin's voice was calm and Sano sat back, once again silenced with the one look that Kenshin gave him. Kenshin turned back to Hotaru.   
" Hotaru-dono. It is true that I've caused pain for many people, you'd think that no one as heartless as I was could ever be forgiven. And I thought that I would never again find happiness. But instead of dying, I try to atone for my crimes by protecting those same people that I used to kill. Dying doesn't solve anything."   
Hotaru stared at him open-mouthed, her tears had ceased. " You talk just like him… I was able to compare you two from the beginning, even down to your swords…"   
Kenshin fingered his Sakaba. " Live, Hotaru-dono, and believe that someday you will find happiness. Like I have with Kaoru."   
" But—" Hotaru's lip quivered again, " She's been taken, hasn't she?"   
Kenshin shook his head. " No—she was saved by an old acquaintance of mine…"   
" If you'd call him an acquaintance." Sano mumbled.   
" Heh... well, I would call him a friend now—"   
" Thank god!" Hotaru couldn't believe her ears; Kaoru-san had not been taken! She was safe! " Is she still asleep? I drugged her, I'm so sorry..."   
Kenshin nodded. " Yes, but she's ok. She should wake up in a little while." He smiled reassuringly at the girl. She looked different to him now. She was not the person that she acted like when she first came to stay at the dojo. Her eyes were once again deep and full of hope. She even smiled a little bit.   
" Hotaru-dono… before I forget." Kenshin asked. " Who is this man you're searching for?"   
" Yeah—maybe we can help you find him." Sano said.   
" His name is---" 

"--- Good Morning Himura-san. This is the last place I thought to look for you!!" Soujirou walked into the room holding a tray of food. " I was just off getting---" He trailed off at the sight of Hotaru sitting on the futon, looking equally shocked.   
" Seta—Soujirou…" Hotaru breathed. She blinked a few times, was she dreaming? Was this real?! It couldn't be real!"   
Soujirou looked at her dumbfounded, "H-Hotaru—san?"   
" SOUJIROU!"   
The tray of food he had been holding crashed to the ground as Hotaru sprung from the mattress and flew at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and embracing him tightly, new tears of happiness flowed from her eyes.   
Kenshin and Sano watched the reunion in utter exasperation.   
" Small World…" Sano muttered.   
" Oro—" Was all Kenshin managed to say.   
" H-Hotaru-san! What are you doing here? W-What happened to your hair?" Soujirou stuttered, his face had turned the shade of a ripe cherry and he glanced at Kenshin and Sano nervously.   
" BAKA! I've been looking all over Japan for you, you IDIOT!"   
" Aaa—You have?" He had a huge sweatdrop.   
Sano and Kenshin quickly jumped up and sidestepped towards the door.   
" Well… I've got to go pick up my son from Dr. Genzai—" Sano said nervously.   
" Err—I have to check up on Kaoru…" Kenshin laughed and they both bolted from the room.   


When they were at a safe distance from the reunion. Kenshin sighed heavily and leaned against the railing of the wooden walkway. Sano sat on the porch chewing on his fishbone in deep thought.   
" I'm glad that Hotaru-dono found the man she's been searching for." Kenshin smiled. " Maybe now, she'll finally have some peace.   
" Don't forget about Nashida though—We've got to get Megumi and Yahiko back." Sano said seriously. " That girl is the key to this. So don't let her prance off on her little honeymoon with smiley until she tells you where to find the bastard."   
" Soujirou probably knows where to find him too, he was taken there as well."   
" Well—what are we waiting for!" Sano stood up irritated. " I'm not going to wait around here while they do their little make-up session, I want Megumi back!"   
" I know Sano—But--- Kaoru…"   
" She'll be find here! Don't worry about her…"   
" They're not going to give up! Nashida is determined to make me suffer—I can't leave Kaoru here alone."   
" Well, then we'll take her someplace safe! How about Dr. Genzai?"   
Kenshin shook his head. " They'll track her down, that would put even your son in danger if they found out where Dr. Genzai is!"   
Sano gawked at him. " Then, what do we do?"   
" Wait until she wakes up."   
He punched the wall angrily. " Dammit! I don't want to wait! I'll go by myself if I have to!"   
" Sano—"   
" – You won't have to Sanosuke-san." Soujirou approached them, Hotaru followed behind, they both looked very serious now.   
" Himura-san—" Hotaru stepped forth. " I will take you to where Nashida is staying. It's the least I can do, for all that you've done for me." She glanced up at Soujirou who blushed slightly.   
" But—Kaoru—"   
" –I'll stay here and protect her." Soujirou said.   
Kenshin eyed him wearily. Deep down he couldn't help but be a little jealous. He wanted no one but himself to protect Kaoru. She was his, and his alone—   
" No—" He thought quickly, pushing down the jealous thoughts. " He's making it possible to get Yahiko and Megumi back! I have to get them back! And I'm the only one who can fight Nashida."   
" Thank you Soujirou." Kenshin finally said. Then he looked to Hotaru and Sano. "Let's go—"   
" No—not now." Hotaru said.   
" WHY NOT?!" Sano bursted.   
" Because I only know how to get there at night!" Hotaru said irritably. Kenshin couldn't help but smirk, When she had her spirit back; the girl could put up quite a fight, even against Sanosuke.   
" I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT! FIND THE WAY IN DAYLIGHT!" He yelled at her.   
" WOULD YOU RATHER GET HOPELESSLY LOST AND NEVER FIND IT?" Hotaru shot back.   
" Why you---" Sano cracked his knuckles and took a step forward but Soujirou stepped between them looking serious.   
" Please don't make me hurt you Sanosuke-san…" He said coldly as he fingered his Sakaba.   
" Heh—" Sano saw certain death in Soujirou's eyes for anyone who would threaten Hotaru and nervously jumped back. " Just kidding! It was a joke! Heh—" He turned around with hands in pockets, dragging his feet " Wait till' night my ass---" he mumbled under his breath.   
They watched him leave the dojo, kicking up dirt as he went. Kenshin turned back to the pair, his eyes sparkled.   
" Hotaru-dono, Soujirou, thank you."   


Hotaru sat on the wooden bench near the pond. She looked down at the colorful carp swimming around in it.   
" Is Himura-san with Kaoru-san now?" She asked Soujirou as he walked up behind her.   
" Hai, he's watching her." Soujirou sat on the other side of the bench; a long silence progressed before either one spoke.   
" Hotaru-san, tell me what happened."   
" Huh?"   
" Why did you follow after me all those years ago?"   
" Baka— you should figure it out…" Hotaru looked at him annoyed, then sighed and shook her head. " I wasn't about to marry that politician that my father chose for me. Not after I met you."   
Soujirou looked at her amazed. " After you met me?"   
" Hai, I couldn't forget the light that you brought to my boring, melancholy life. The minute you walked into it, I was actually happy."   
Soujirou smiled and looked down at the ground. " You made me happy too. I really loved the short time I spent with you. I think about it a lot."   
"Then WHY did you leave?" She looked up at him angrily, her fists clenched. She'd cried so much that day that she thought she had no more tears left, her body trembled from mental exhaustion.   
" I told you—" Soujirou shifted his gaze up to the blue sky and the shifting clouds. " You remember that night…"   
" Very clearly…"   


" Soujirou, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Hotaru walked up to him with a warm smile, Soujirou had asked to meet her just outside of her fathers estate, Soujirou hung back under a large tree, the moon light cast his face in shadows, making his expression impossible to see.   
" I'm going to be leaving here." He finally said.   
Hotaru stopped in mid step and stared at him shocked. " Nani?"   
" I told you when we met that I was a Rurouni. I'm going to return to my journey."   
" B-But, why can't you stay? Why must you leave now?! I thought—" Hotaru trailed off as Soujirou shook his head.   
" Hotaru-san, I know that your father dislikes me. And, I'm very grateful for all you've done for me. For giving me food and a place to stay, friendship." He walked into the moonlight; a smile was on his face as he looked down into her eyes. " I didn't know friendship until I met you. I've found another truth to fight for. Thank you."   
" B-But…" Hotaru looked at him pain-stricken. Why didn't he understand her feelings? " I want you to stay with me. I won't be happy if you don't!"   
Soujirou's smile faded away and he slowly lifted his hand and put it on her shoulder. Hotaru had tears running down her cheeks now.   
" Hotaru-san, I think it's best for the both of us that I leave. I heard the threats that your father has made to you. I think you should marry Ishiki-san soon. I don't wish to be the one tearing your family apart."   
" Screw my father! I don't love Ishiki-san, I never will." She couldn't hold back, she grasped the front of his Gi and stepped towards him, leaning against him with her head buried in his chest. She sobbed quietly. Soujirou looked shocked, and put his arms around her comfortingly.   
" I want to be with you." She said softly. " Please, if you must leave, take me with you—"   
Soujirou looked pained and gave a long sigh. " Very well…"   
Hotaru looked up at him amazed. " Really?"   
He smiled and nodded hesitantly. " I'll stay here, you go and get a few belongings."   
" Oh ok! I'll be right back. Don't move." She quickly disappeared into the house. Soujirou stood rooted to the spot, his entire body trembled.   
" Forgive me—Hotaru-san." Then he turned and disappeared into the night.   


" When I came back, you were gone. You had left me." Hotaru tugged at the sleeve of her kimono absently, she stared down at the ground. " I searched and I searched, I asked everyone in town. But you were gone…"   
Soujirou said nothing; he bit his lip, his own hands trembling. " Forgive me for leaving you, Hotaru-san. I never meant to cause you pain. But, I felt leaving was better for you—"   
" WHAT was better for me?" She burst out; Soujirou looked at her wide-eyed. " WHAT? SO I WOULD MARRY THE CORRUPT POLITICIAN AND INHERIT MY FATHERS FORTUNE!? THE ONLY REASON HE WANTED ME TO MARRY HIM WAS SO THAT HE COULD GET A HIGHER OFFICE IN THE GOVERNMENT!"   
" You would have had a secure future!!" Soujirou said defensively.   
" SCREW THE SECURE FUTURE!" She said hotly. " I wouldn't have been happy if I'd married him. All my life while living in that house, I've never been happy. I was the only child to a father who just counts his money all day long… my mother gone—no friends, no other relatives to visit me… But when you saved me from trying to kill myself all those years ago—I felt that I'd finally found happiness. Your carefree smile and cheerful attitude made me forget that I had ever been unhappy. And when you left I didn't feel complete without you. I searched for you. I left my father in a rage. He disowned me and I never inherited a cent of his fortune. I gave up my 'secure future' for what I believed would be a happy one!"   
Their eyes locked and Soujirou finally gave a long sigh. " How, can I ever make it up to you? I've caused you immeasurable pain."   
Hotaru scooted closer to him and took his hands in hers. " Don't leave me again."   
He put his arms around her and drew her close to him in a tight embrace. " I won't…"   
Hotaru smiled and returned the embrace. " Promise?"   
" I promise."   


" Nashida-sama!!! Nashida-sama!!" Kyosuke ran through the door of the main building and turned a corner to Nashida sitting on the couch, Hera was at his side draped over him lovingly. Kyosuke quickly lowered his eyes as Hera covered up her exposed body and walked from the room.   
Nashida beckoned Kyosuke in with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice " What is it? Have you come back with Ka-- " He trailed off at noticing a dark red stain on Kyosuke's shoulder.   
Kyosuke looked at him nervously. " I was pursued by that traitorous Seta Soujirou! He insisted I give Kaoru back to him, to take back to Himura Battousai."   
Nashida didn't even bat an eyelash. He tilted his head with interest.   
" Go on…"   
" Ummm.." Kyosuke took a deep breath. " I didn't know what you wanted me to do… we never planned a strategy if I ever encountered any resistance. I allowed him to take Kaoru-san back."   
Nashida shrugged. " Seta Soujirou is better than I anticipated. He was fast enough to make it back to the dojo in time. I didn't believe that he would make it. This is very interesting indeed…"   
Kyosuke's eyes flashed angrily. " Shall we dispose of that insolent kid? I'd like to repay him for the little scratch I received from him."   
" You may do what you wish with him after we are through with Battousai." Nashida said coldly. " What do you think Kai?"   
Kai entered from the adjacent room and stood near Nashida.   
" The operation was merely delayed because of this unexpected turn of events. But that can be easily fixed." He looked at Nashida with a sinister smile. " Himura-Battousai and his friend, Sagara Sanosuke have decided to come here tonight to get their friends back, and defeat you Nashida-sama."   
Nashida smirked. " And?"   
" Our own Hotaru-san has turned against us, she will lead them here. Seta Soujirou has agreed to stay at the dojo to watch over the helpless, sleeping Kamiya Kaoru."   
" This will be fun." Nashida said with a grin, "I want Neko in here."   
Kyosuke disappeared for a moment and then reappeared with a groggy looking Neko following after him, she stretched sleepily.   
" What is it my Nashida-sama requests?" She said as she ran a hand through her short hair. " I was in the middle of a nap."   
They quickly explained the scenario to her.   
" You and Kyosuke will both go and pay our friend's at the Kamiya Dojo a little visit tonight before they set off on their rescue mission." Nashida had a strange gleam of momentary insanity in his eye, which died quickly. " I want Himura Battousai to be there to witness his woman being taken from him."   
" Hai, Nashida-sama." Neko's eyes shinned brightly.   
" What of Soujirou?" Kyosuke asked darkly. He was growing a rather large grudge against the smiling, carefree Rurouni.   
" Neko will take care of him." Nashida said smoothly.   
" Nani?" Kyosuke eyed his sister worried. "I don't think that's wise Nashida-sama! Neko can't do Shuku-chi—she is no match for—"   
"—Don't you DARE question me! EVER!" Nashida stood up in a rage. Everyone shrank back a step. Kyosuke nervously bowed.   
" I'm sorry, forgive me Nashida-sama."   
Nashida sat back down, his cool instantly regained. " Very well, Kai will go to supervise, nothing else. He will be sure that the operation is a success."   
"Hai." Kai said with a wicked smile.   
" Use whatever means necessary, only do not harm the Battousai, I want him perfectly fit and fresh when it comes time to fight." He laughed. " Maybe one of Hera's short term numbing poisons will put him out of the game long enough for you to take Kaoru."   
" I can take care of Soujirou, no problem Nashida-sama." Neko smiled brightly and then walked from the room, soon followed by Kyosuke.   
"Neko will lose to Seta Soujirou." Kai said.   
" I know she will, Kyosuke is so damn protective of her, he will surely be in a vengeful rage."   
" Ahh—I see what you're saying." Kai grinned at him. " And Kyosuke will vent his anger and revenge on the one Soujirou loves…"   
" Hai, he is my student after all, and follows my ideals. He will surely threaten if not kill Hotaru… this is her reward for her insolence to me. "   
" What of Soujirou?"   
" I don't care one way or the other. Kyosuke will either kill him there, or wait and kill him later. It makes no difference to me."   
" And the Battousai?"   
" As I said before, he is not to be harmed. Put him out of commission long enough so that he must watch helplessly as his beloved is taken from him." He smiled as he stood up and walked across the room. He took a katana from the wall and drew the blade. It shined brilliantly as he lifted it up to examine. " Battousai or Rurouni, I don't care who comes… just as long as his name is Himura Kenshin, and he has two scars on his cheek." He looked at Kai with a psychotic smile. " An eye for an eye… he will see his loved ones destroyed just as mine were." He slashed the air, making a loud whistling sound. " He will not die by my sword, but live in agony with the memory that he could not protect them--- The ones that he cared for most…" 

CHAPTER 11- Dangerous Acts 

DISCLAIMER: The Kenshin Characters are all property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, Jump Comics, and all that. The new made-up characters are mine. This is just a fanfic written by yours truly for fun and enjoyment, no money is involved! I hope you enjoy it! 

It was nighttime when Kaoru awoke. She slowly sat up in bed and looked around nervously. The entire dojo was perfectly silent and still. She looked towards the door and noticed it open.   
" Kenshin?" She called hesitantly.   
There was no answer.   
Slowly, she rose to her feet and walked towards the door, she stepped outside into the cool night air and grabbed onto the doorframe for support. She looked all around her; the place was perfectly calm and serene.   
"Kenshin? Yahiko?" Kaoru called again. She stepped off of the porch and walked out into the open.   
" Kaoru-dono?"   
Kaoru felt a sudden wave of relief as she turned around and saw Kenshin walk from the shadows.   
" Kenshin!" she smiled and took a step towards him. But then stopped as a black cat crossed her path suddenly.   
" Huh?" She looked down at the cat and watched as it began to change form. It turned into a girl! She crouched low, looking up at Kaoru through slanted eyes. Her hair curled just above her shoulders and she had steel claws attached to her hands. They were long and sharp and protruded a good foot away from her wrist.   
" Wha? W-Who are you…" Kaoru took a step back and then felt another presence behind her. She whirled around and saw a tall man with a black facemask; it hid the entire bottom portion of his face. His eyes were also cruelly slanted and he raised a scythe that glinted in the light of the moon above her head.   
" NO!" She jumped back, looking around for Kenshin in a wild frenzy. But he had disappeared. "KENSHIN!"   
Her strength was failing her; the two figures slowly closed in around her. 

* GASP * Kaoru opened her eyes, jolting herself out of sleep. Had it been a dream? But it had seemed so real. She put her hand up to her face and took a deep breath.   
" Only a dream…" she muttered to herself. She sat up and looked around her. It was dully lit in the room, the moonlight spilled through an open window casting eerie shadows.   
" Kenshin-- Kenshin!" She couldn't bring herself to talk any louder than a whisper. She rose to her feet and staggered towards the door. 

****** 

"You'll take good care of Kaoru, right Soujirou?" Kenshin asked him, trying to hide his worry. He, Sano, and Hotaru hung back from the front gate. Soujirou stood across from them and nodded.   
" Hai, you don't need to worry Himura-san. I won't let anything happen to her."   
" Ok then, we're off…" And Kenshin turned to leave. But a soft familiar voice stopped him. 

" Kenshin!"   
He turned around and stared amazed at Kaoru who hung in the doorway of her room.   
" Kaoru! What are you doing awake?"   
" They're here…" She wanted to run to him, to be held safe in his arms. She let go of the frame that was supporting her and walked towards him, but her knees gave out and she stumbled off of the porch. Kenshin caught her before she hit the ground.   
" Kaoru! Are you ok? What are you doing out here?" Kenshin held her tightly; she looked up at him in fear and bit her lip.   
" A dream-- a horrible dream. They're here for me…"   
Kenshin sighed and shook his head. " Soujirou will protect you. I have to go and settle the score with Nashida. I won't allow this to continue any longer! You'll be safer here." He picked her up and began to walk back into her room. Kaoru was about to protest, but suddenly she saw a shiny object out of the corner of her eye. As quick as lightning she held up her hand and caught a dart that had been headed straight for Kenshin's right shoulder.   
" SHIMMATA!" Sano saw the dart coming too and ran for the tree that it had been shot from. " FUTAE NO KIWAMI!" He slammed his fist into the trunk and the tree crashed to the ground.   
" Sano!" Kenshin turned back to him in alarm but it was too late. The attacker in the tree had jumped from their hiding place before the tree had a chance to hit the ground. The person flipped through the air lightly and landed on the high fence, There was a sudden whirring sound coming from the darkness and in the blink of an eye, a tight cord with a heavy ball at each end hit, and wrapped around Sano's neck tightly.   
" SANOSUKE!" Kenshin hastily put Kaoru down and then turned to charge his friend. Sakaba Sword drawn. Sano put his hands to his neck and tried to free himself of the bind that was depriving him of oxygen. Kenshin swung his sword sharp edge down and in a flash the cord was cut. Sano knelt on one knee, gasping for breath.   
" WHO ARE YOU?" Kenshin demanded of the figure in the shadows. The figure gave a light laugh. It was a woman!   
" I am Neko--" She said with a flare. She raised her steel claws up and they glinted in the faint moonlight. They were a good foot or two from where they extended from her wrists.   
" Neko…" Soujirou said angrily. " Leave here now, you're no match for any of us."   
" I'll show you my stuff, you show me yours." She said intimidatingly. She jumped from the fence and landed in the clearing in front of Soujirou. 

Hotaru knelt near to Sano. Sano coughed loudly.   
" Are you ok Sanosuke-san?" She asked worried. Sano nodded hesitantly.   
Kenshin stepped forward, standing next to Soujirou, " Neko, I am the one your master is after." He pointed his Sakaba straight at her. " Fight me, I do not wish to bring others into this fight."   
" Ohh-- but that takes all the fun out of it." Neko said with a slight pout. " But you won't fight me… You'll fight my brother." She then turned and called, " Brother!! Kyosuke!!"   
" Maa Maa…" Another voice floated down from the rooftops. Kenshin and everyone turned to see the tall dark man framed by the moonlight.   
" Be careful Himura-san! That is the man that I fought and injured me." Soujirou warned, he kept a weary eye on Neko the entire time.   
" Damn you! Trying to kidnap Jo-chan!! Did you take Megumi too?" Sano stood up in a rage, he cracked his knuckles. " Come on down here and fight me man to man!"   
Kyosuke looked at him disdainfully.   
" No Sano--" Kenshin put a hand on Sano's shoulder. " I will fight this man."   
Sano saw the gleam in Kenshin's eyes and nodded slowly in understanding.   
" Please, protect Kaoru and Hotaru-dono… I have a feeling there's more at work here then we think."   
" Oh, I have no intention of harming you Himura Battousai-san…" Kyosuke said with a grin. I'm going to leave that honor to Nashida-sama. But you're quite right. There is more here then meets the eye."   
As if on cue, Kaoru's scream made all heads turn in shock.   
" KAORU!" Kenshin turned around shocked as Kaoru was picked up forcefully by another man with sandy hair. " DAMN IT! LET HER GO!"   
" SHIT!" Sano charged the man, fist upraised. " YOU BASTARD!!!"   
" Ha ha!" The man easily sidestepped his attach with Kaoru struggling in his arms. Sano whirled about quick as lightning and threw a punch, which the man caught with matched speed.   
" DAMN!" Sano quickly drew the hand away and jumped back. He couldn't do much with Kaoru in his arms like that.   
" Shall I introduce myself as well?" The man said with a sinister grin. " I'm Kai. Right hand to Nashida-sama. And I'm very pleased to finally get the chance to meet you Himura Battousai, I've heard a lot about you."   
Kenshin stood still as a board, sword upraised, there was something about that man that shook his very soul. Maybe it was his eyes… yes… those eyes pierced through him with a conviction like Kenshin had never experience before.   
" I know… all about you…" He continued.   
" BASTARD!" Kaoru brought her hand up to slap him but he caught her wrist before she could make contact. His gaze never even flinched from Kenshin.   
" HIMURA-SAN! DON'T BE OVERWHELMED!" It was Soujirou this time. Since the appearance of Kai and Kyosuke, he'd been fighting with Neko. He'd never fought someone like her before. She moved fluidly and unpredictably. Her long claws made for great defense. Soujirou narrowed his eyes angrily and tried a quick uppercut, which she deflected easily. Like a cat, she darted around behind him ever so quickly, and gave him a deep scratch in his left upper arm.   
" Soujirou!!" Hotaru stood away from the chaos, she took a few steps towards him.   
" Stay back…" Soujirou held his bleeding arm. Neko stood before him, her right claw dripping blood.   
" Next, it will be your neck." She said with a sneer.   
They met again in a clash of metal, Soujirou jumped to the top of the dojo roof and Neko followed after him.   
" You haven't used your Shuku-chi yet." She said as they dodged and blocked. Soujirou jumped back from her and shrugged.   
" You can't do it, I would be taking an unfair advantage."   
" Never taking anything seriously…" She shook her head. "That kind of thinking will get you killed."   
And she charged him.   
  
Hotaru watched the fight in horror, she hated the fact that she was completely powerless to stop it. And then there was Kai, trying to take Kaoru again. No-- she wouldn't let him do that. She drew that same knife that she'd tried to kill herself with earlier that day from under her Obi. Kenshin saw her out of the corner of his eye.   
" NO! HOTARU-DONO!" Kenshin turned from Kyosuke and ran forward to intercept her. But he stopped short as he felt a searing pain run up his entire back. He'd been hit with a dart.   
" You let your guard down, Dumbass…" Kyosuke said with a smirk. Kenshin immediately felt the affects of the poison that the dart had been tainted with. He saw Hotaru in a sudden blur, her knife upraised charging at Kai. Kai simply caught her by the wrist.   
" You're not worth the bother of killing." He said coldly, and then tossed her aside like a rag doll.   
" HOTARU-SAN!" Soujirou saw her hit the ground and something inside of him snapped. He looked over at Neko, all his emotions welled up inside him into a tight ball of hatred directed completely at her. He began to tap his right foot on the wooden tiles, and then jump onto his left.   
" Shuku-chi--" Neko thought alarmed. " I mustn't lose this fight!"   
But then Soujirou was gone. Splinters of wood and tiles flew up almost as if a hurricane was tearing across the roof, coming straight at her. Neko charged at her full speed to meet him in a collision of metal that rang loudly throughout the entire dojo. Everyone stopped and looked up.   
Soujirou skidded to a stop a few meters away where they'd clashed, he turned around to see Neko crash into the wooden chips and debris left from his Shuku-chi. The claw on her right hand completely sheared off; she tumbled down the roof and slid off of the edge, falling into a heap on the ground below.   
" SISTER!!!" Kyosuke stood horror stricken. Soujirou still had that look of anger on his face as he jumped back down from the roof.   
Kenshin fell to one knee, his body was quickly becoming numb, he couldn't last much longer at this rate.   
" Release Kaoru-san." Soujirou said sternly. He pointed his sword at Kai, who stood completely unabashed. Kaoru had stopped struggling and stared at Soujirou with her mouth slightly open.   
" I've never seen such speed-- could it be faster than Kenshin?" She thought amazed.   
" LET KAORU GO!!"   
Everyone turned to Kenshin. His yell had echoed far and wide as he flexed his hand on his sword. No-- that poison wasn't going to be the cause of him loosing the one he loved. He wouldn't allow it! He looked up at Kai, eyes focused completely on him, he saw nothing else but this man that he desired to beat… no… maybe even kill.   
"K-Kenshin…" Kaoru thought she saw a hint of amber in his eyes, but it was quickly extinguished.   
"Hahaha!" Kai laughed at him and then teasingly ran his hand up the side of Kaoru's face. " You going to attach me and risk hitting her? How do you know I won't use her for a shield?"   
"Kaoru…" Kenshin took a step closer to Kai, His vision was blurring quickly, his muscles screamed at him to stop moving. They were tightening up, refusing to obey him.   
" You're still going to try and fight me?" Kai said with one eyebrow raised.   
" Kenshin-- stop it!" Kaoru looked at Kenshin horrified. " He'll kill you if you're like this!"   
" No, I won't kill him." Kai said with a sneer. " Nashida-sama would never forgive me if I did that."   
"Nani?" Kaoru looked up at him nervously.   
" FIGHT ME!"   
Kai looked at Kenshin amazed, even with that strong poison, he still managed to move! Kenshin stood with his sword upraised, returning Kai's penetrating gaze.   
" Heh… I guess there isn't much else I can do," Kai gingerly set Kaoru on the ground.   
" Move, and I'll kill you right here." He said to her harshly. Kaoru sat completely still, watching Kenshin with horror.   
Kenshin put his sword back in his sheath and stood ready, his hand slightly above the hilt.   
" Battou Jutsu huh?" Kai said with a smirk. Then he drew his own Katana.   
" HAAAA!" Kenshin pushed the very outer limits of his body, summoning up every ounce of strength he contained to charge at his lightning fast speed. He drew his sword. Kai quickly blocked it and Kenshin jumped high in the air, he did a somersault and plunged back down toward Kai, his sword up over his head.   
" HITEN MITSURUGI RYU, RYU SUI SEN!"   
The clash of metal rung loudly in Kaoru's ears. She screamed as she saw Kenshin's sword fly out of his hands. Kenshin few backwards and landed heavily on the ground.   
" KENSHIN!" She cried. She got up shakily and started running towards him.   
" I told you not to move." Kai said irritably. He quickly scooped her back up before she could reach Kenshin.   
" NO! LET ME GO! YOU BASTARD!" Kaoru was really getting pissed now. She cursed her tired muscles and the way her body seemed to shake whenever she tried to walk or run. That damn poison wasn't all gone from her system. She was never usually this weak! Because of her, Kenshin was lying on the ground in agony. Tears sprung to her eyes as she reached out to him.   
" Kenshin-- Kenshin get up! Don't give up Kenshin!"   
Kenshin stirred and then slowly pushed himself up off the ground with his hands, then looked up to see Kaoru's face. Her eyes filled with tears that ran down her cheeks. Her lips trembled in fright, fright for him? Fright for the man who held her captive?   
" G-Give her back…" Kenshin said hoarsely.   
Kai opened his mouth to give a tart response when another scream broke the uncomfortably stillness. It had been Kyosuke. He was kneeling next to his fallen sister. He held her protectively in his arms, blood ran down her forehead from her hairline.   
" SHE'S DEAD!" He screamed.   
Soujirou looked at him shocked.   
" S-She can't be…" He said amazed. " I used my Sakaba!"   
" She fell on her head when she landed, must have broken her neck." Sano muttered.   
" DAMN YOU!" Kyosuke screamed at him. " I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" His eyes darted to Hotaru and he smiled sinisterly. Soujirou instantly read his thoughts but it was too late. He thew a quick dart at Hotaru and it hit her squarely in her arm. Her pupils dilated and she began to shake. She collapsed to the ground in a cry of pain.   
" HOTARU-SAN!" Soujirou cried.   
" Hotaru--dono…" Kenshin fought to rise to his feet, the images all around him were a giant blur. " Kaoru…"   
" That dart was laced with one of Hera's most lethal poisons. She will die within three hours. But the pain of dying during those hours is so unbearable, usually anyone hit with this poison ends up taking their own life before the poison takes their life for them." He gingerly picked Neko up, holding her to him protectively.   
" Come to Nashida-sama's home. You will be able to get the antidote for the poison only if you manage to defeat me."   
" We will all be waiting, Himura Battousai." Kai said, and both men bounded off into the night.   
" KENSHIN!!!" Kaoru's scream could be heard in the distance.   
" No-- Kaoru…"   
The last thing Kenshin heard was her voice, calling his name, and then complete blackness overtook him. 

CHAPTER 12- Fangs of the Snake 

DISCLAIMER: The Kenshin Characters are all property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, Jump Comics, and all that. The new made-up characters are mine. This is just a fanfic written by yours truly for fun and enjoyment, no money is involved! I hope you enjoy it! 

" Kenshin? Kenshin!"   
Kenshin heard the faint calls of his friends. He slowly opened one eye and then the other. His vision blurred for a moment, then focused. Sano was leaning over him concerned.   
" Sano--" Kenshin muttered. Then he remembered the recent event and jolted up. " Kaoru! Hotaru-dono!"   
"Calm down now Kenshin--" Sano looked over at Soujirou who knelt over Hotaru, holding her in his arms and seemed to be whispering something to her that he couldn't hear.   
Kenshin sat up, Sano handed him his Sakaba." What happened? How long have I--"   
"-- Only about 5 minutes…" Sano said with a shake of the head. " That stuff he gave you wasn't long term."   
" Thank god-- we must go as quickly as possible."   
" Hold it, how do you feel?"   
" I feel fine." Kenshin flexed his hands and then stood up. " I guess you could say, I feel refreshed, like I've just woken up from a long nap."   
" Well, that's a good thing, you'll need all the help you can get. That Kai asshole is pretty damn good. He was able to defend against your Ryu Sui Sen. That's not an easy thing to do."   
" But- what do we do about Hotaru-dono?" Kenshin asked. They walked over and knelt next to Soujirou. Hotaru was breathing heavily, her body shook uncontrollably, and she had her eyes tightly closed.   
" We can't leave her here." Soujirou muttered. " Kyosuke wants me to fight him, and I have no time to get the antidote and come back here."   
" Then, we'll take her with us." Kenshin said.   
" What? Are you joking?" Sano said angrily. " She'd be in worse danger!"   
" I'm not leaving her alone!" Soujirou's voice sounded serious and absolute. Sano just shook his head.   
" I don't like this."   
" None of us do." Kenshin's eyes were dead serious. He put his Sakaba through his belt and then turned in the direction of the dojo. Soujirou stood up holding Hotaru protectively in his arms.   
" Damn it! That bastard has to go and bring other innocents that don't deserve to be hurt into the fight just to make us suffer." Sano clenched his fists. " My Futae No Kiwami is gonna turn his guts into powder."   
Kenshin acted as though he didn't hear Sano. The only voice echoing in his head was Kaoru's cry as she'd been taken. He quickly shook that out of his head and then walked out of the dojo. The other two following close behind him.   
" Let's go!" 

***** 

They ran through the woods like lightning.   
" Hang in there Hotaru-san." Soujirou tried to encourage her. A cold sweat had broken out across her forehead and he could feel her shaking violently in his arms.   
" Damn it! How far does this guy live?" Sano said impatiently.   
" Soujirou-- which way do we turn?" Kenshin stopped as they came to a fork in the road. Soujirou looked around nervously.   
" I--I'm not sure, I don't remember so well…"   
" DAMN IT GOOD FOR NOTHING- #^@&!" Sano punched a tree sporadically and it crashed to the ground.   
" You-- can't… find it…"   
Everyone quieted instantly at the weak voice of Hotaru. She gasped for breath and then continued.   
" The forest itself…. It's like a….maze…" She coughed.   
" Don't talk if it hurts!" Soujirou urged her.   
" No!" She burst out, then looked up at him with a faint smile. " You, must find Kaoru-san and…the others. Go left…"   
" Hai de gozaru!"   
They all took off running again.   
" Hotaru-dono, I know it's difficult, but tell me of the enemy! What do you know?" Kenshin asked her as they ran.   
" There are five of them, including Nashida. All…but Neko can do Shuku-chi--" she paused to catch her breath. "…they're all TenKen's."   
" Who's the first?" Sano asked her.   
" Hera the Snake…" Hotaru fought off a dizziness that made her want to throw up, she closed her eyes and concentrated on the words forming in her mouth. " She draws her victims in and then leashes her poison on them. Beware of her fragrance--- I've never seen… a person able… to withstand it's….temptation---"   
" Don't talk anymore Hotaru-san." Soujirou pleaded. Hotaru gave in to his plea and fell asleep in his arms.   
She was woken up several other times to tell them the directions in which they had to go until finally they could see a faint light in the far distance.   
" Follow--it… and, there will be a cliff… you must-- jump it." She said, sweat soaked through her kimono, her wet hair was plastered against her fair face and her entire body ached.   
" Let's go!" Sano took the lead and they raced towards the cliff, Kenshin and Soujirou jumped it easily, Sano just barely made it to the top and caught hold of the ledge with his hands.   
" DAMN IT!" Sano scrambled up ungracefully and they continued running. 

They arrived at the dojo. It was well lighted as always and the doors were open as if they were being expected, which they indeed were. Kenshin led the other two through the fragrance garden. The fragrances seemed to choke him, they're strong smell intoxicating and clouding his mind. For a moment he seemed to forget his purpose. Kaoru's image faded from his mind.   
" What the---" Sano put his hand to his head.   
" Don't smell it! Hold… your breath…" Hotaru commanded.   
They staggered through the garden and once they entered the building the smell receded.   
" What the hell was that?" Asked Sano.   
" Hera's fragrance garden. She loves --plants and flowers, she uses them to make intoxicating perfumes..." Hotaru's body gave an inward shudder, she closed her eyes to the light of the house. "They… are her most deadly weapons. Don't get to close to her…"   
" This way." Soujirou said, beckoning Kenshin towards the right. They entered into the fine sitting room. But the room was completely empty. The light from the paper lantern cast dim shadows. The four corners of the room were pitch black.   
" Someone is here…" Kenshin's eyes narrowed and he put his hand to his Sakaba.   
A girl's laughter rippled through the group. They turned to one of the dark corners, slowly a woman stepped into the dim light of the lantern. Everyone gaped at her beauty. She smiled sinisterly and stepped suggestively closer towards Kenshin.   
" Who are you!" Kenshin used his thumb to pop the hilt of his Sakaba from his Saya. At the sound the girl stopped and put her hand on her hip, she gave him a pouty expression.   
" Awww-- I've come here to play with you, Himura Battousai."   
Hotaru bit her lip, she knew who it was without opening her eyes. She knew that voice.   
" It's-- Hera…"   
Hera looked at Hotaru and then shook her head.   
" Maa maa…. So Kyosuke finally went off the deep end? I figured it would happen one day." She had a strange gleam in her eye. Most of the time she kept it hidden from under long black lashes, but this time she made no attempt to hide it. Kenshin took a step forward, but before he could speak, Sano raced past him, straight for Hera with fists upraised.   
" WHERE IS MEGUMI YOU GUTTERTRASH---" He stopped short as a strong scent of what he thought were lilacs seemed to hit him like a ton of bricks. He shook his head.   
" Guttertrash, what?" Hera asked him innocently. " What was that Sanosuke?"   
" NO-- STOP THAT CRAP!" He jumped back, shaking his head, he looked at Hera again, she hadn't flinched from her position.   
" Sooo-- you're the husband to that lady doctor hmm? Well, if you really want her, she's in the next room." Hera walked across the room and opened the door. Light flooded in through the adjacent room from many lanterns hanging from the ceilings.   
Sano gasped at the sight of Megumi. She sat propped up against the far wall of the room, her head was lowered with her hair covering her face. Her hands were bound. The room itself was very plain. It looked like a small training hall, with smooth wooden floors and wooden walls.   
" Sano…" Kenshin took a step forward but stopped at the look that Sano gave him.   
" No Kenshin-- this will be my fight…" He then set his sights on Hera as she entered into the room. " Don't worry about me, I won't let her draw me in with her poisonous fragrance…"   
" You can do it Sanosuke-san." Soujirou said. " You know what it looks like when they begin the Shuku-chi, when they tap their right foot. Be ready to dodge it, the Shuku-chi is incredibly fast, but you can see the trail it makes as it gets closer to you…"   
Sano smiled at Soujirou. " Thanks, I'll remember." He turned and walked after her into the training room. Kenshin and Soujirou followed after and stood at the far end of the hall.   
" I don't think Shuku-chi will be the deciding factor in this fight." Kenshin muttered to Soujirou.   
" Oh?" Soujirou had apparently put on his "happy face", he acted completely oblivious to anything that was going on.   
" Yes, Hera seems to rely mostly on her poisons and deadly fragrances, those things that can cloud and confuse the mind--- Sano has to stay perfectly focused on his goals, or he will lose this fight. He can't allow himself to be distracted."   
" Sanosuke-san is a very strong person. He can do it."   
Hotaru shook violently in Soujirou's arms, her body was still trying to fight off the invading toxins. But it seemed as though she was loosing. Soujirou looked nervously at Sano, he needed to finish Hera quickly or it would be too late for Hotaru. They'd already taken an hour to get there.   
  
Sano clenched his fists and looked at Hera angrily.   
" I'll ask you nicely once more before I beat the crap out of you-- I don't care if you are a woman, give me back Megumi!"   
Hera flipped back her long hair that had fallen over her shoulders; she tilted her head to one side. " Beat the crap out of me? Awww-- what a barbarian you are… And I was actually starting to like you-- Mr. Big and Strong…" She gave him a naughty smile. Sano grimaced.   
" Sanosuke!"   
Sano turned his gaze to Megumi. She'd apparently woken up and looked up at him in amazement.   
" Awww--- lady doctor has woken up." Hera grinned. " My sleeping potion didn't last quite as long as I was hoping for. Ah well…" She shrugged and began walking over to Megumi. Megumi stiffened at the sight of her.   
" GET AWAY FROM HER!" Sano bellowed and then charged towards Hera at full speed. Hera turned quick as lightning and before Sano could blink, a flash of metal was before his eyes. He felt a searing pain, like a thousand needles had just pierced into his body. He crashed against the far wall.   
" SANOSUKE!" Megumi screamed.   
" Sano!" Kenshin took a step forward with his hand on his Sakaba. Soujirou put his hand on Kenshin's shoulder.   
" Sanosuke-san wants to handle this one alone, Himura-san. He'll get angry if we interfere."   
Kenshin new he was right. With reluctance he relaxed the grip on his sword and watched as Sano staggered away from the wall. There was a long line of blood leading across his chest, as if a sword had slashed him. But Hera didn't have a sword in her hand. She held a long whip.   
" Sanosuke-- don't…" Megumi pleaded, she tried to crawl over to him but Sano quickly jumped away from her and stood across from Hera.   
" That's no ordinary whip…" Sano said darkly. Hera smiled her sinister smile and nodded.   
" Oh no, this whip can't be cut or broken, it's comprised of millions of tiny steel links that are all interlinked. On every link, there are barbs, laced with my favorite poisons no less. You have that poison flowing through your body as we speak."   
As she said this, Sano's felt his head begin to spin. His mind grew foggy and the pleas and cries of Megumi were heard less and less. Until it was like she was at the end of a great tunnel.   
" What the-- " He shook his head, falling to one knee.   
" See what I mean? No man can withstand it." Hera laughed lightly and began to walk over to him, she knelt down beside him, and her fragrance drove Megumi's thoughts farther from his mind. He thought he could hear Kenshin calling to him, telling him to wake up…   
No… that wasn't possible, who was Kenshin? 

CHAPTER 13- A Test of Will 

DISCLAIMER: The Kenshin Characters are all property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, Jump Comics, and all that. The new made-up characters are mine. This is just a fanfic written by yours truly for fun and enjoyment, no money is involved! I hope you enjoy it! 

  
"SANOSUKE!" Megumi cried out his name as Hera embraced him, she kissed him softly on the forehead, Sanosuke didn't resist her temptations as he leaned into her, inhaling more and more of that sweet perfume.   
" SANO! WAKE UP!" Kenshin yelled.   
Sano seemed to flinch, and then relaxed once more. 

Sano felt a pain in his chest, a throbbing pain that wouldn't give him peace. What was it that he was forgetting? There was something important that needed to be done! What was it?   
  
The faint call of a woman's painful voice could be heard.   
"Sanosuke…" 

"M--Me--gu--mi…" Sano ground his teeth and clenched his fists. Megumi!!   
  
He quickly pushed Hera off of him just as she was about to plunge a knife into his neck. He jumped away, he held his head in agony. 

" He's fighting it!" Kenshin said. 

Hera looked at him angrily for a moment, and then regained her composure. She quickly stood up and with a flick of her wrist holding the whip, the steel cord wrapped fully around him. Sano yelled out in pain as the barbs pierced the skin like thousands of needles. Blood stained his shirt and ran down his chest and back.   
" SANOSUKE! FIGHT HER! FIGHT HER!" Megumi pleaded. " Don't be confused, don't give in!"   
  
Sano could hear her pleading from far away. He closed his eyes and pictured her in his mind.   
" Megumi, I-- have to… concentrate… I mustn't be distracted!! NO! NO DISTRACTIONS!"   
" MEGUMI!!!" Sano screamed her name as he charged at Hera. She hadn't been expecting him to withstand the amount of poison that she'd put into him. " FUTAE NO KIWAMI!" His fist landed solidly in her stomach and she could feel the damage being done.   
" ARGGGHHH." Hera flew back and hit the wall. She fell to the ground and lay motionless.   
Sano shook his head; he stood there for a long moment, watching to see if Hera would recover. When she didn't move, he sighed and then turned to Megumi. He knelt down and began to untie her.   
" SANO!" Kenshin screamed, but Sano saw too late that Hera had retaliated. She was on her feet and once again lashed out with the whip. It wrapped around him and she used it to throw him across the room. Sano landed hard and skidded across the floor, crashing into the wall.   
" You-- won't…" Hera coughed up some more blood, her hand to her stomach. " Get-- her so…easily!"   
" N-Nani?" Sano staggered to his feet, the poison still determined to work its mischief on him. He suddenly felt so tired.   
She took a step towards him; Sano couldn't find the strength to resist. Something compelled him to move forward. The sweet scent of lilacs filled his nostrils as she approached, with every step the scent was more and more powerful. She held out her arms.   
" Why are you here Sanosuke?" She asked him. Sano stood swaying slightly. He closed his eyes.   
" I--"   
" What is it that you want?" She asked him. Sano shook his head, trying desperately to keep his mind in order.   
" I--don't know…"   
" Sanosuke…" Megumi bit her lip, then staggered to her feet. She walked towards them.   
Hera slowly lifted the long knife. Sanosuke didn't even flinch as she took a step closer to him.   
" Who is Megumi, Sanosuke?" Hera asked him.   
" M--Megumi…" Sano's face recoiled in pain and then relaxed. " I-- don't know."   
" Very good…" She smiled at him. 

" I can't stand this--" Kenshin started to walk towards them.   
" STOP!" Hera commanded. She looked at Kenshin with piercing eyes. " Or I'll kill him right here."   
Kenshin stopped, He bit his lip nervously.   
Hera focused her attention back to Sanosuke. She was right in front of him now; she wrapped her arms seductively around him, enveloping him in her fragrance. The knife she held just at the base of the back of his neck.   
" NO YOU DON'T!   
Hera felt hands around her throat and she was pulled back from her embrace of Sanosuke, Megumi had snuck up on her while she'd been distracted. Megumi had her arms around her, using her bindings to choke the girl.   
" Damn you--" in a flash Hera was out of Megumi's arms and Megumi saw a flash of silver fly through the air. Then a searing pain shot throughout her entire body as Hera's whip cut into her through her kimono. Her eyes opened wide and her mouth gaped as she fell to her knees, the pain unbearable.   
Sano stood watching as Megumi sunk to the ground, Hera laughed evilly as she allowed the whip to keep coiled around Megumi, her kimono soon soaked through with blood in the same fashion as Sano.   
" Sanosuke.." Megumi whispered. She ground her teeth. " SANOSUKE!"   
" M-Megumi…" The fragrance that lingered in his nostrils had drifted away when Megumi had forced Hera away from him, He shook his head again and then opened his eyes.   
" MEGUMI!" He saw her lying on the ground; the whip still wrapped tightly around her. Then he looked up at Hera. She had a psychotic grin on her face, as if she was getting pleasure in this. Something inside of Sano snapped.   
" AHHHHH!!" He charged her. Hera was ready this time though and quick as lightning was gone before his punch could connect. The whip that she'd held went loose.   
" Behind you--" She whispered in his ear. He turned around and jumped back just to avoid getting stabbed by her upraised knife.   
" You can't fool me with the same trick twice." She said with a gleam of mischief in her eye.   
" Damn you-- don't you have any compassion at all? Any sympathy!?" Sano yelled at her.   
For a moment Hera's eyes softened and the hand holding the knife faltered. Then she quickly shook her head. Megumi meanwhile had managed to free herself of the confining steel whip and crawled away from them.   
" NONE AT ALL!" Without another word she charged him, Sano put up his hand and grabbed her wrist, he managed to twist her arm in back of her and she dropped the knife, uttering a cry of pain.   
" GET OFF IT!" He yelled at her, refusing to loosen his grip. " I SAW IT!" His voice softened slightly. " You don't like what Nashida does-- do you?"   
" So what-- if I don't…" Hera said through clenched teeth. " Nashida-sama, he takes care of me… I owe this to him!"   
" But it doesn't bother you in the least to know that what you're doing is wrong? That it's causing innocent people pain?"   
" WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF PAIN?" She screamed at him. Sano faltered momentarily and she took the advantage, her leg swung around and she kicked him hard in the chest on the wound. Sano staggered backwards, letting go of her wrist. Hera hung back away from him coughing up more blood and holding her stomach.   
" Nashida-sama, he's the only one in the world that means anything to me. I would die for him; I love him. I will do anything to make his wishes come true. And if it's to kill this woman here, and then you-- then so be it."   
" Fine then… but if you're going to fight me, no more petty weapons, no more fragrant poisons…" Sano said angrily. He stood with knees slightly bent; his fists ready to take whatever she would throw at him.   
" Very well--- I wasn't planning on doing this, but I don't want to keep my Nashida-sama waiting…"   
Sano noticed her tapping her right foot.   
" Oh shit-- Shuku-chi…" He bit his lip, his senses acutely aware. She jumped onto her left foot and in a flash she was gone. Wood and dust flew as she left a trail of destruction behind her. Like a tornado tearing through the floor she headed straight for Sanosuke.   
" SANO!" Kenshin yelled   
"SANOSUKE-SAN!"   
" SANOSUKE!"   
He heard all three voices as one, but Megumi's ran louder than any of them. He had to win this!! He had to save her! Even if he wouldn't be going home with her, he had to bring her home to their son.   
Their son…   
The baby's face came into his mind. Little Hayama smiled at him. His own son--he wanted to be able to watch him grow up… to play games, to teach him how to fist fight and beat up all the other kids at school if they ever made fun of him… Hayama was going to be just as badass and loud as his dad, just as drop-dead handsome, smart, and strong! But, the baby needed his mother… Hayama!   
All these thoughts flashed through his mind in a second, and that second was all that Sano needed. He charged straight for the thundering hurricane coming straight at him.   
" Hayama!"   
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"   
The sound of impact from the Futae No Kiwami made Kenshin cringe. Hera was suddenly visible, she flew through the air and landed in the wood chips and debris, she lay still.   
A long, silent moment commenced. Sano stood watching, breathing heavily, blood covered his entire chest and ran down his arms. His white shirt and bandages were all stained a deep red. Megumi had similar injuries. She slowly stood up and staggered over to Hera. The affects of the poison on her were also making it difficult for her to comprehend anything that was happening. Everything seemed hazy, like she was inside of a dream. She reached Hera and gingerly checked her neck.   
" She's-alive…" she confirmed as she found a faint pulse. She drew her fingers from Hera's neck and then looked up at Sano, tears running down her cheeks.   
" Megumi-- are you ok?" He asked, walking over to her slowly, he slowly knelt down next to her and drew her into his arms. She let herself be taken, leaning into his protective embrace.   
" Sano-- you did it." Kenshin walked up to him slowly. His eyes shinned brightly.   
" Good job Sanosuke-san." Soujirou said with a smile. Then looked down at Hotaru nervously. " I suggest that Himura-san and I move on! We need to find Kyosuke and give Hotaru the antidote!"   
Sano could see Hotaru was in worse shape then before. Her body was shuddering violently.   
" Let me look at her!" Megumi quickly sat up; Soujirou set Hotaru on the ground carefully.   
" This is bad…," She said after a short examination. " Her pupils are dilated, and she's running a severely high temperature, and her muscles are contracting sporadically… If only I had my medical instruments with me!"   
"It's-- my own…. Poison…." They heard a whisper from the still form of Hera. She didn't bother to get up or even move. She lay there still.   
" Where is the antidote?" Megumi asked her alarmed.   
" Heh Heh--" She laughed painfully, blood spilling out of her mouth onto the floor, " There is none… Kyosuke… He's…bullshitting you…"   
" WHAT!?" Soujirou said horrified. 

" You heard her---"   
Everyone looked up from where they were huddled around Megumi to see Kyosuke standing in the doorway.   
" --There is no antidote." 

CHAPTER 14- No Hope for Forgiveness 

DISCLAIMER: The Kenshin Characters are all property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, Jump Comics, and all that. The new made-up characters are mine. This is just a fanfic written by yours truly for fun and enjoyment, no money is involved! I hope you enjoy it!   


Soujirou was the first to stand up. He put his hand on the hilt of his sword and looked at Kyosuke with pure hatred.   
" Give it to me…" He said slowly.   
Kyosuke returned his gaze with equal hatred. " I told you, there is no cure for that poison. And even if there was, we don't have it here. The only person who could possibly make it would be Hera, and she's a little out-of-commission right now." He smiled at Soujirou coldly. " Why not just give her mercy and take her life now? Wouldn't that be so much easier?"   
" DAMN YOU!" Sano stood up, a wave of dizziness overcame him and he began to fall forward. Kenshin caught him before he hit the ground. Sano knelt, fists clenched. " Why the fuck do you want to do this? Huh? What reasons do you have for your actions?"   
"Sano…" Kenshin looked at his friend concerned, and then turned to Kyosuke with a determined glitter in his narrow eyes. He slowly stood up next to Soujirou.   
" Kyosuke," Kenshin said seriously. " Where is Nashida? Where is Kaoru and Yahiko!?"   
Kyosuke snickered. " I'm not going to be side tracked by you-- Himura Battousai."   
" Kyosuke-san…" It was Soujirou that stepped forward this time. His eyes were hidden by his long black bangs, and he slowly rose his head. Kenshin gaped at the sight of Soujirou's now almost completely black eyes. They were devoid of all emotions except total hatred. That hatred directed straight at Kyosuke. He crouched in his Battou Jutsu position. " I will be forced to fight you, and defeat you, unless you have Hera-san make that antidote right now!"   
Kyosuke answered his challenge by drawing out his two scythes. He crouched low; ready to spring up like a tiger about to attack it's prey. " I've been waiting for this moment, when I finally kill you with my own hands." He said as he licked his lips. " I'll avenge the death of Neko, and Nashida-sama will be proud of me."   
  
Kenshin, Sano, and Megumi watched as the two men slowly circled each other.   
" This is a load of bull…" mumbled Sano. " Them fighting won't get us anywhere, not unless Hera will agree to make the antidote!"   
" If only I knew what was put in that poison…" Megumi sighed. " I might be able to make the antidote myself. I don't have any supplies or plants though!"   
" There's the fragrance garden!" Kenshin said hastily. " Hera makes her poisons there."   
" Are-- you…through talking…about me now?" Hera said quietly. She coughed a little and opened her eyes. The sick form of Hotaru was in her view.   
" Yes, I could probably find an antidote in there-- but, I need to know what's in that poison!"   
" Hera-dono, please tell us! Why won't you tell us?" Kenshin pleaded. Hera slowly rolled over, every muscle ached, every bone in her body felt as though it was broken. She coughed up some more blood and put her hand to her forehead.   
" No-- I won't… betray…my Nashida-sama…"   
" WAKE UP!" Sano said angrily. " Nashida is using you! He probably doesn't care one way or the other whether you live or die! Where do you think he is now? Hmm? When you're lying here hurting, where is he?"   
Hera said nothing, but turned her gaze to Soujirou and Kyosuke. They had already engaged in heated battle. The men were very closely matched, and they flew across the room, clashing weapons and uttering battle cries.   
  
" I NEVER INTENDED TO KILL HER!" Soujirou yelled at Kyosuke. Kyosuke dodged Soujirou's attack and whipped around him, bringing his scythe down close to Soujirou's neck.   
" NO YOU DON'T!" Soujirou quickly ducked as Kyosuke's scythe swiped air and then he lashed out with his sword, hitting Kyosuke hard and fast on the side just under his arm. Kyosuke uttered a cry of pain and jumped away. They both stood facing each other, trying to catch their breath.   
" You--" Soujirou breathed heavily. " You can't… do the same thing twice… on me."   
" Damn you," Kyosuke cursed him. " I'm going to take real pleasure in seeing Hotaru slowly die the painful death. You'll follow after her shortly."   
" SHUT UP!" Soujirou lunged at him again, and the clash of swords commenced to echo through the hall.   
  
Hera looked down at her own hands that were stained with blood.   
" Hera-dono…"   
Hera looked up into Kenshin's wise, deep purple eyes; pools of wisdom and experience that stared straight at her.   
" Hera-dono, I admire the fact that you care deeply for Nashida. I think that he's been a very secure foundation for you to build your life around. But, take a look around you! What have you become?"   
Hera opened her mouth to retort but found she couldn't say anything. Her thoughts were interrupted by a cry of pain from Hotaru. She shifted her eyes to Hotaru who was being restrained by Sano and Megumi. They both tried desperately to hold the girl down as she screamed bloody murder.   
" Right now, she feels as though a thousand knives are cutting her all over her body-- the pain is unbearable…" Hera muttered.   
" You can help her!" Megumi looked up at her with pleading eyes. " Only you can! Please!"   
" But-- Nashida-sama…" Hera shook her head confused.   
" Hera-dono… do you sincerely think, what you're doing is right? Look at the pain she is suffering! What good does it do?"   
" What-- good…does it do…" Hera repeated his words and her eyes widened. She shifted her gaze back to Soujirou and Kyosuke. They both were bleeding from several wounds. They stood opposite of each other, breathing heavily.   
" Damn it--- If you were angry with me, You had NO RIGHT to bring Hotaru-san into this!" Soujirou growled at him. " If you must kill me, then so be it… but Hotaru-san had nothing to do with the crime I committed against you!"   
" You will suffer greatly for what you did, and so will all those that you love!" Kyosuke returned his hardened stare. 

Hera looked back down at Hotaru. The girl's eyes rolled back in her head, she cried out again in agony. Hera flinched; she remembered something Nashida had said to Kai, as she was passing his room not too long ago. 

" Himura's good friend, Sanosuke will be missing his wife—Even his friends will suffer to see their loved ones die… just because they are Himura's friends…" 

She clenched her fists. She remembered when Hotaru had been taken to see Nashida a day or two ago, she remembered what Hotaru had told him. 

" I don't see why they even deserve the punishment you have in store for them! Himura is a good person!" 

Kenshin could see her inner turmoil. He leaned closer to her and put his hand gently on her shoulder. " Do, you really agree with Nashida? Hotaru-dono, all she ever wanted in the world, was to be with the one that she loved. Do you think she deserves this pain? This agony?"   
Hera gave an inward shudder.   
" He's right…" she thought. " Hotaru, she doesn't deserve that pain, none of them do. Not Kaoru, not Yahiko…none of them!!!"   
She didn't say a word to Kenshin, but turned to Megumi.   
" The poison is comprised of Poison Hemlock and Foxglove."   
Megumi smiled at her and bowed. " Thank you!" Then she got up and left the room with Sano following behind her, carrying Hotaru in his arms.   
" Hera-dono…" Kenshin smiled at her, but Hera just looked down, Kenshin could see tears surfacing in her eyes.   
" Nashida-sama…" she whispered to herself. " I've betrayed you… I've been so wrong, we all are."   
Her gaze shifted to Kyosuke and Soujirou. Kyosuke still believed he was doing the right thing. Soujirou was brought into this unintentionally, just because he didn't wish any innocents to be hurt… Soujirou was sacrificing himself for Hotaru.   
" Nashida-sama… " She blinked back tears. He'd never actually said that he loved her. She was more than willing to give her body to him, but… was that all he wanted of her? What that all he cared about? He never talked to her; he always talked to Kai.   
She was never as close to Nashida-sama as she'd always wanted to be. Hera slowly rose to her feet.   
" Hera-dono…" Kenshin looked at her alarmed.   
But she ignored him. She watched the continued fight between Soujirou and Kyosuke.   
  
Soujirou plunged the tip of his sword into the floor to help him stay standing. The floor all around them had been torn up by repeated attempts at getting one or the other with Shuku-chi.   
Kyosuke hardly even noticed that Hotaru had been taken from the room. He coughed up some blood, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.   
" Seta Soujirou…" He muttered under his breath. " You'll say hello to my sister in hell for me won't you? Or, I may even join you in visiting her… One way or the other, you will die."   
" Kyosuke."   
Kyosuke and Soujirou both shifted their attention to Hera. She hung back in between them, leaning against the wall for support.   
" Kyosuke, stop this." She said between blood soaked lips.   
" What are you talking about?" He said angrily. " Have you been manipulated by Himura-Battousai? What a weak mind you have."   
" Killing innocents is wrong…"   
" HE KILLED MY SISTER!"   
" Only… because she was asking to be killed… he was protecting those that he loved. But-- who are you protecting Kyosuke? Why are you fighting?"   
Kyosuke stopped for a moment then angrily shook his head. Soujirou watched their exchange silently.   
" SHUT UP! HE KILLED HER! I will NOT allow him to live! Him OR the people that he cares about! HE WILL SUFFER!"   
" Hotaru will live…"   
Soujirou looked at Hera amazed. Kyosuke gawked at her.   
" Nani?"   
" I said, she will live. I've given the doctor the ingredients of the poison."   
" You're really off your rocker! You've betrayed Nashida-sama!"   
" I've betrayed him…" She said it both with compassion, and without regret. " Yes, because Nashida-sama is wrong."   
" You… ungrateful witch…" Kyosuke narrowed his eyes. " Have you forgotten all that he's done for you?"   
" I love Nashida-sama…" She said, tears streamed down her face, mingling with blood. " But what he is doing, and what you are doing, is wrong."   
" ENOUGH OF THIS CRAP!" Kyosuke screamed. Hera's eyes widened. Kyosuke swiped the air with one of his scythes, it whistled angrily. " I'll deal with you later, traitor." Then he turned back to Soujirou. " Come on kid-- No more run-arounds… you'll die this time."   
Hera hung back, watching both of them wearily.   
" This time, I will go all out with my special technique, Shun-Ten Satsu." Soujirou put his sword back into it's Saya. He stood crouched in his Battou Jutsu style and then began to tap his right foot. Kyosuke did the same.   
" Nashida--sama…" Hera whispered between blood soaked lips. " Forgive me."   
Soujirou and Kyosuke, both jumped on their left foots and were instantly gone, tearing through the wooden planks in a steady line of destruction, ready to collide once more.   
Kenshin saw Hera lunge towards the fight. His eyes widened and he jumped forward, arms extended. "HERA-DONO!"   
Soujirou saw her running towards them and he hesitated, falling back not a second too soon. But Kyosuke continued his charge. He slashed down with his sword and the sound of steel slicing flesh was heard. Soujirou staggered back, blood seeped from a wound at his shoulder. Blood sprayed everywhere and the intoxicating smell of lilacs drifted past his nostrils, mingled with the coppery scent of blood.   
Kyosuke stood frozen to the spot, a long sharp knife protruded from his chest. He staggered momentarily and then his sword clattered to the ground. Hera's knife--- his eyes lowered and there was Hera lying in front of him in a pool of blood. Her eyes were closed and her body, still. She had died instantly by his sword. 

CHAPTER 15 - To Kill for Love 

DISCLAIMER: The Kenshin Characters are all property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, Jump Comics, and all that. The new made-up characters are mine. This is just a fanfic written by yours truly for fun and enjoyment, no money is involved! I hope you enjoy it!   


Soujirou stood completely frozen. His sword still in his hand. Kyosuke looked at him in utter shock and then slowly sank to his knees.   
" Sister…" he muttered.   
Then he slumped over the still form of Hera and closed his eyes.   
" N—no…" Soujirou took a step back, dropping his sword, the event that had just happened refusing to register in his mind. "NO!"   
Kenshin walked over to him and put his hand on the boy's shoulder reassuringly. Soujirou turned to him, tears streamed down his face.   
" Himura-san…why! Why did she do it?! WHY!?"   
Pain reflected in Kenshin's eyes, His serious expression never wavered as he stared down at the bloody scene. After a long moment, he spoke.   
" I think that Hera-dono was not always the lethal killer that we know. Something must have happened to her, something that hurt her deeply. And it seems that Nashida came in and took advantage of that pain to turn her to his side."   
" She shouldn't have died…" Soujirou's tears refused to stop. " She saved Hotaru-san, WHY did she have to die!?"   
" She must have been at a delicate balance between her ideals for what was right, and what Nashida told her to do. Until now, her love for Nashida always outweighed her conscience, she was able to do the horrible things she did because she thought it was all for the sake of her beloved." Kenshin clenched his fist. " But, this fight tipped her scale, she couldn't cope with the thought of betraying the one she loved. She couldn't forgive herself for the crimes she committed. She didn't think there was any way out, but death."   
" She could have started over!! Lived the right life! Like you told me to do." Soujirou was beginning to regain his composure and then his eyes widened as he suddenly remembered something important. " HOTARU-SAN!"   
Soujirou turned and saw the room was empty with the exception of him, Kenshin, and the two bodies. Kenshin gave Soujirou a faint smile.   
" Megumi-dono, Sanosuke, and Hotaru-dono are in Hera-dono's fragrance garden making an antidote. I think she'll be ok, Megumi-dono knows what she's doing."   
Soujirou turned and gave Kenshin a faint smile, Kenshin read his thoughts and nodded. Then Soujirou ran from the room to find them. 

Kenshin looked around at the empty room. The floor was a mess of wood splinters and dirt. He noticed a door at the far end of the hall and cautiously walked over to open it.   
The door opened up easily and he stepped into another room. It looked exactly like the previous except it was much larger, and not in nearly as sad shape. At the far end of the room a large Dias was set. The room appeared empty and dimly lit. There was a figure on the Dias, hunched over.   
Kenshin said nothing but crept into the room on alert, his hand resting securely on his Sakabatou. A chill voice carried over to him from the darkened corner of the room.   
" I'm really very surprised… Hera was defeated by a chicken head… but she has always been rather weak…"   
Kenshin's eyes instantly narrowed at the familiar voice.   
" And then that stupid bimbo decided to take out Kyosuke. What a sentimental fool she was. Kyosuke should have seen her coming, but he let his rage get the better of him."   
Kenshin turned to the sound of the voice and demanded. " KAI! COME OUT NOW!"   
" Maa maa… we're uptight today aren't we?" Kai said as he emerged from the shadows holding a struggling, spiky haired boy up by the back of his Gi.   
" YAHIKO!"   
Kai gave an icy grin and shook the boy slightly. Yahiko's hands and feet were both tied, and his mouth gagged.   
" We don't like to do this sort of thing." Kai said, referring to all the bindings and the gag. "But the damn kid wouldn't shut up. And he wouldn't stay still."   
Kenshin instantly crouched low, his eyes narrow and glowing dangerously. " Return Yahiko to me at once!" He demanded.   
" The boy shall not leave here alive…" An unfamiliar voice spoke up sharply.   
It came from the very end of the dimly lit room. Kenshin backed up a few steps, preparing any sort of surprise attack, but none came. Kai stood still, the sly grin wiped completely from his face.   
"Nashida-sama…" He muttered under his breath.   
"NASHIDA!" Kenshin's eyes opened wide and he turned to the darkness. But no matter how hard he strained his eyes or listened, he couldn't sense a thing. No Ken-Ki (battle aura), nothing at all.   
" Kai." The voice commanded.   
" Hai, Nashida-sama."   
" The Chickenhead, The Foxy Doctor, and that smiley brat are all still alive. Not to mention, my sweet Hotaru. I want them all dead."   
" Hai, Nashida-sama." Kai's grin returned and then he glanced at Kenshin wearily. As if reading his thoughts, the voice from the darkness reassured him.   
" Leave the kid, I want my turn to play with the Battousai."   
Kenshin inhaled sharply. He didn't want Kai to go and fight his friends, they were all wounded, and that last gash Soujirou received had been pretty bad. Sano and Megumi were both weakened by the poisons, not to mention that Hotaru needed weeks to recover, even after having an antidote administered.   
Kai dropped Yahiko on the ground and turned to leave. A moment of panic seized Kenshin.   
" STOP! I WILL FIGHT YOU INSTEAD!" He yelled at Kai.   
Kai turned his head slowly and looked at him with his deep, penetrating gaze that shook Kenshin's very soul.   
" I think you have other's that you should be worrying about."   
Kenshin looked at Yahiko, whose eyes were wide and filled with terror. Yahiko made eye contact with Kenshin and then shifted his gaze to the back of the room.   
" He's trying to tell me…. Oh god…" Kenshin read the urgent look in one second and then whirled around, forgetting about Kai and raced towards the high dias at the rear of the room.   
"Kaoru…" Her beautiful face flitted through his mind. The hunched figure that was just a shadow on the Dias slowly became material. The outlines of the high ponytail and the long sleeved kimono could be distinguished. The way she sat at a slight angle, her feet tucked under her. Her bangs fell low over her eyes, shielding her face from his view. She didn't move as he neared her. He assumed that she was uncontious.   
Probably drugged…   
" KAORU!" Kenshin stopped about 10 feet away as Nashida stepped out to face him. He had a very long sword in his grip, similar to the one Enishi used. Its thin blade seemed to glow with an eerie luminescence. Kenshin immediately crouched with his hand on the hilt of his Sakabatou.   
" Nashida!"   
" Himura Battousai, you can't imagine how long I've waited for this day." He smiled icily and then stepped up onto the Dias.   
" NASHIDA!" Kenshin drew his Sakabatou and pointed it straight at him. Nashida didn't even flinch. He still held his sword easily in his right hand. "GIVE ME BACK KAORU!"   
" My—she really means so much to you… I'll spare her pain by giving her a quick death. She won't feel a thing. I promise."   
Kenshin couldn't believe what he was hearing. The man had gone through all this trouble to provoke him, and he wasn't accepting Kenshin's challenge!?   
Nashida reveled in the fact that Battousai was so confused. He saw the confusion on Kenshin's face. He decided to press it a little more by sitting down next to Kaoru. She was leaning on the arm of the dias, he slowly brought his free hand up and gently brought her chin up, sweeping away the hair that had fallen around her exposed neck.   
" DON'T TOUCH HER!" Kenshin put aside all confusion at this point. He didn't care whether Nashida wanted to fight him or not, he would protect Kaoru at the very least, Kenshin, in all his years as a Rurouni had never actually called anyone out to fight, this would be the first time. He would force Nashida to fight him if it saved Kaoru. All this man wanted was to kill her, and watch Kenshin suffer from it.   
" Are you challenging me? What?" Nashida feigned innocence. " A peaceful Rurouni actually calling ME out? You really aren't what you say you are." His lips suddenly curled over white teeth and he looked down at Kenshin menacingly. Kenshin took a step back at the sudden overwhelming Ken-Ki that this man threw at him.   
" YOU'LL SEE WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO WATCH THE ONES YOU LOVE DIE! JUST AS MINE DID!" He rose his sword up to Kaoru's exposed neck, his eyes never leaving Kenshin. Kenshin's anger exploded and with lighting quick precision, he charged Nashida. Nashida quickly blocked his sword. The blade drawn away from Kaoru's throat in order to block his. Nashida's eyes met Kenshin's as he blocked his sword. They both conveyed pure hatred towards the other.   
" If you threaten Kaoru… I will have to beat you senseless…" Kenshin said through clenched teeth.   
Nashida easily pushed Kenshin away and stood up. He made a swift sweep of his sword, making a whistling sound through the air and then pointed it at him.   
" You'll watch her die, along with the spiky haired kid… if it's the last thing I do."   
" If you hate me so much, then kill me! But don't bring Kaoru and Yahiko and everyone into our fight. Only a coward would do such a thing! I don't deny that I was once the Hitokiri Battousai, but Nashida—I swear right here on my very life that your family did not die by my hand!!"   
Nashida froze, his sword lowered a fraction of an inch. Then disbelief turned to anger.   
" I SAW YOU! That cold-blooded killer in you can NEVER be extinguished! YOU KILLED THEM ALL! And for that, you'll suffer!"   
The very sight of Kenshin disgusted Nashida. It was like Kenshin was mocking him. Making a fool of him. Nashida, for all these years had been training and preparing for the day when he would pay back Kenshin for all the pain he'd caused him… and Kenshin turned around and told him that he wasn't to blame for his pain. How DARE he say that! Nashida quickly pushed any doubts out of his mind. This man was a psychotic murderer, a man whose dark side came to life at the flip of a hat. The non-killing Rurouni was a joke. He knew it. A man such as this would never stop on his path of destruction. He had to pay.   
Kenshin was off guard when Nashida suddenly charged him. But with reflexes as good as Kenshin's, he jumped away a hair's breadth from getting cut across the chest. Kenshin retaliated in a lighting fast second by whirling around Nashida and swung his sword around to hit his back. Nashida blocked Kenshin's attack and then spun on his heel, driving his fist into the pit of Kenshin's stomach. Kenshin's eyes bugged in surprise and he jumped away before Nashida could do any more. He gasped for breath, the wind had been knocked out of him.   
" His fighting style is similar to Aoshi's… he leads his attacks with his sword, but then doubles them with Kenpo style moves…"   
  
The commotion woke Kaoru out of her twilight sleep. She felt the soft velvet beneath her, and her ears registered the clash of swords and the battle cries of the two men. She recognized Kenshin's familiar voice and groggily opened her eyes. She sat there watching them fighting for a moment, not moving from her reclined position on the Dias.   
"K-Ken….shin…" She slowly whispered. She sat up, putting one hand to her forehead. "Kenshin…"   
Kenshin didn't notice she was awake, neither did Nashida. Kenshin tried his Do Ryu Sen, Nashida quickly jumped out of the way and retaliated by spinning through the air in another ninja style jump, his foot landed fully on Kenshin's chest and Kenshin flew back against the far wall.   
"Kenshin!"   
Her cry was heard. Nashida looked behind him and Kenshin took the opening, he flew through the air with god speed.   
" Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, RYU SHO SEN!"   
Nashida whirled around at the advance and received an amazing blow to his lower jaw by the non-bladed end of Kenshin's sword. He flew backwards and landed heavily. He lay there shocked for a moment, not moving. Kenshin turned to Kaoru.   
" Kaoru, get out of here quickly!"   
" Nani? NO! I don't want to leave you." Kaoru shook her head stubbornly; she slid off of the high Dias and ran over to him.   
Nashida began to rise, he looked at Kenshin, then at Kaoru with a psychotic light in his eyes.   
" No, we don't want jo-chan to leave, where's the fun in that?" He said threateningly. Kenshin quickly stepped in front of Kaoru, with his sword raised.   
" Kaoru… I'm asking you…" Kenshin said very seriously. " Get out of here, I can't fight him seriously if I have to worry about protecting you."   
" But…" Kaoru started to object when the attack from Nashida came as fast as lightning. She opened her mouth to scream but it was drowned out by the thunderous clash of swords. Nashida's attack had been directed at her, but Kenshin had blocked it with his sword. Kaoru took a step back horrified. Why did Nashida only want to kill her? What had she done to him?   
" Nashida…"   
Kenshin's voice had a dangerous undertone in it. It sent shivers up Kaoru's spine. She's heard that voice before, but it wasn't Kenshin's.   
" Nashida, In order to protect Kaoru, I WILL kill you…"   
Kaoru felt her knees grow weak. The two men still had their swords locked, they stared at each other menacingly. Kaoru couldn't see Kenshin's angry face, she was almost afraid too. But, those were the words of the Hitokiri Battousai. That was impossible! Kenshin had learned to control that part of himself through Master Hiko!"   
"Kenshin…" She brought her hand up and was about to put it on Kenshin's shoulder.   
" Get out of here, Kaoru…" Kenshin commanded before she could touch him. The two men jumped apart in an instant, Kenshin turned around to look at her. Kaoru gasped at his eyes. They weren't amber yet, but they had a dangerous glow in them, the deep purple that she was so used to seeing had turned into a pinkish/lavender color. They were indeed changing.   
" Take Yahiko, at get out of here…"   
Kaoru swallowed hard, finding it difficult to say no to the person standing in front of her. Wordlessly, she nodded her head.   
Kenshin turned back to Nashida and the fight commenced. Kaoru looked towards the open door and Yahiko sitting on the ground next to it.   
"Yahiko!"   
She held her breath, trying to ignore the clash of swords going on behind her and ran as fast as she could for the open door. 

Kenshin had to buy her time, Nashida only laughed as he saw the worry in Kenshin's face.   
" She may escape now, but just think of the trauma she'll receive when she steps outside of the bodies of her dead comrades. Kai will be waiting for her."   
Kenshin's anger exploded, he flew like lightning through the air towards Nashida.   
"HITEN MITSURUGU RYUU, KUZU RYU SEN! "   
Nashida tapped his right foot, and then jumped on his left. In less than a second he was gone, and only a trail of destruction in his wake. The two flew towards each other and met head on in a clash of swords. Kenshin's sword flew from his hand and whirled through the air in the path that Kaoru was running. 

CHAPTER 16- Kaoru's desperate fight 

DISCLAIMER: The Kenshin Characters are all property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, Jump Comics, and all that. The new made-up characters are mine. This is just a fanfic written by yours truly for fun and enjoyment, no money is involved! I hope you enjoy it! 

Kaoru chose not to look back, she was just reaching the door, when she suddenly heard a strange whistling sound.   
" KAORU!"   
Kenshin's scream echoed in her ears and Kaoru turned around to see his Sakaba whirling through the air straight at her. It spun like a boomerang through the air, she froze with terror and closed her eyes, praying that the dull side of the sword would hit her, and not the sharp side.   
But the impact came from her side. She was shoved over by Yahiko who had seen it coming, and had launched himself at her. The swords sharp side cut deep in and across his entire chest and left shoulder. Blood sprayed Kaoru and Yahiko fell on the ground next to her.   
" YAHIKO!" Kaoru got up hastily and hovered over the boy. She quickly drew off the gag and Yahiko coughed.   
" K-Kaoru… you all right?" He asked weakly. His Gi was almost soaked through with blood. Kaoru felt tears rising to her eyes. She hugged the boy to her tightly and then stood up with him in her arms. She looked back to see Kenshin standing there, stunned beyond belief.   
Kaoru didn't know what to say, She saw Nashida with a large grin across his face. Nashida still held his sword. Kenshin was without one.   
" Quick, you… have to get…Kenshin's sword…" Yahiko muttered. Kaoru blinked and then looked around for the Sakaba. She saw it had flown right into the adjacent room through the door that she'd been heading for.   
" Don't worry Kenshin!" She called to him. " I'll get your Sakaba!"   
Kenshin blinked out of his stupor in time to block Nashida's next attack using his Saya. Kaoru knew if Nashida used Shuku-Chi on Kenshin again when Kenshin didn't have a sword, then it would be over.   
She ran into the candlelit room, grimacing slightly at the two bodies still lying on the ground next to each other. The sword had clattered near the center of the ruined practice room. Kaoru set Yahiko down and looked around for something to stop the bleeding with.   
" Don't move Yahiko! Not until we find a doctor!"   
Yahiko already looked very pale from loss of blood. He nodded slowly and then closed his eyes.   
Kaoru was on the verge of panicking, There was so much blood, it stained her expensive new kimono and Obi. Her eyes finally fell on Kenshin's Sakaba. She had to give it to Kenshin! She picked it up. She'd never actually held Kenshin's Sakabatou before. It was heavy in her hands. So much heavier than the usual wooden sword that she was used to fighting with. But without it, Kenshin would surely loose.   
Kaoru clutched the sword tightly and dashed back into the dimly lit room. Kenshin was dodging attacks by Nashida. He saw Kaoru out of the corner of his eye and swore under his breath.   
" I told you to leave Kaoru! Get away from here!" Kenshin said hastily. He blocked Nashida's powerful swing and the sword cut his Saya in half. Kaoru ignored Kenshin and began to run towards the fight.   
"I have your Sakaba!! Kenshin!"   
Kaoru neared them and suddenly Nashida turned on her, his sword was upraised. Kaoru stood frozen for a second, but thanks to her superb reflexes, she deflected his deadly swing with Kenshin's Sakaba. Nashida was strong. Kaoru's muscles screamed. She couldn't hold off his attack any longer with the heavy Sakaba. In a matter of seconds, Nashida won a clean cut across Kaoru's shoulder as she finally buckled.   
" KAORU!" Kenshin dashed like lighting and threw himself against Nashida with all his weight. They both tumbled down onto the ground together. Nashida's sword flew from his hand and skidded across the room. Kaoru stood still, Sakaba sword lowered to the ground. She watched the two struggle and then jump apart.   
She looked at Kenshin alarmed. His low bangs hid his eyes from view. But he breathed heavily; he brought his hand to his mouth and wiped a line of blood leading from its corner. She gasped as he slowly rose his head; his eyes glowed fierce amber.   
" No fucking more…" He said in a tone that sent a dreadful shiver up Kaoru's spine. " I'll fucking kill you for hurting her…"   
Nashida had retrieved his sword. He looked just as pissed as Kenshin.   
" You'll go to hell along with her." Nashida said angrily. " I'll kill you both."   
" Kenshin…" Kaoru ran up to him worried. " I'm fine Kenshin! It's only a scratch! It's nothing at all! Don't worry about me."   
" Kaoru… get out of here." Kenshin took his Sakaba from her hands and then roughly pushed her through the open door into the adjacent room where Yahiko lay against the wall. Kaoru stumbled on the loose wooden planks and fell.   
" KENSHIN!" She hastily rose and ran to the door. Kenshin had closed and locked it. "KENSHIN!" She screamed, beating her fists against the door. She couldn't let him fight Nashida in his state! She had to snap him out of the Hitokiri!   
No sooner had about one minute passed, when she froze in place at the sound of a scream.   
"Megumi-san?" Kaoru recognized the scream and then jumped as Sano went crashing through the sidewall. He flew past her and landed heavily at the far side of the room.   
" SANOSUKE!" Kaoru exclaimed surprised, she ran over to him and knelt down, shaking him slightly. " SANOSUKE! WAKE UP!"   
There was no answer from Sano. Kaoru looked up nervously and saw Megumi enter in through the newly made hole in the wall. Her blue doctor's coat was stained with blood in a long, horizontal line across her upper chest.   
" MEGUMI-SAN!! What's happened?!" Kaoru quickly stood up, momentarily forgetting about Kenshin.   
" Kaoru-san!" Megumi acknowledged Kaoru and immediately went to Sano and checked him.   
" He's alive. Sano you idiot! I told you not to try to fight him!!" Megumi had tears running down her cheeks.   
" Megumi-san!" Kaoru's eyes fell on the still form of Yahiko, not too far away from where Sano had crash-landed. " Megumi-san! Please, look at Yahiko! He's been injured." Kaoru tugged at Megumi's sleeve and Megumi took one look at Yahiko and swore under her breath.   
" What the hell happened to him?" She demanded.   
" He--He…" Kaoru couldn't bring herself to say that he'd sacrificed himself for her. She shook her head and buried her face in her hands. " He-- for me.. and then Kenshin-- Oh god… KENSHIN!"   
Megumi shook her head, ignoring the panicked girl and knelt down next to Yahiko.   
" He'll bleed to death at this rate. We have to stop the bleeding. Apply pressure here…" Megumi worked quickly with what little instruments that she had. Kaoru knelt down next to Yahiko and pressed down on a point Megumi instructed her to with both hands. The blood flow slowed.   
" Damn, I don't have the proper instruments! He needs surgery and now!"   
" We don't have any bandages even!" Kaoru whimpered in between sobs. " Yahiko no baka… why did you jump in front of me?"   
" You're sleeves! You're wearing that new kimono… we can use them as bandages."   
Without a second thought, Kaoru ripped the fabric of her long, elegantly embroidered sleeves and used them to wrap Yahiko's wounds. Megumi sighed and wiped her brow.   
" That should be ok for now. But he needs to get to a clinic soon."   
" You'll be ok Yahiko!" Kaoru wiped blood stained tears from her eyes and then her eyes wandered to Sano. He looked very beaten up. With long horizontal wounds similar to Megumi's, plus some sword slashes across his chest and shoulders, those ones bleeded profusely.   
" Who did that to Sano?" She asked nervously.   
" Kai," Megumi turned to tend Sano's wounds. She ripped up her own coat and began to bandage him, "--Soujirou is fighting him now."   
They both looked to the hole in the wall. A figure stumbled through it. It was Soujirou! He carried Hotaru in his arms. She looked unharmed, but Soujirou's Gi was stained with blood and ripped and torn in so many placed it looked like a bunch of rags hanging around Soujirou's bare chest and arms. Blood dripped from a large gash along his chest. He breathed heavily and walked towards Kaoru. She stood in shock and quickly took Hotaru from his arms.   
" Soujirou--" She said hoarsely. Soujirou looked at her grimly.   
" Take care of Hotaru-san." He asked. Kaoru wordlessly nodded.   
Soujirou turned at the sound of footsteps approaching. The silhouette of yet another figure immerged from the hole and stepped through. It was Kai, the man who had kidnapped her the second time.   
" Well well-- another person has joined the party." Kai's voice sounded amused. " I'm surprised Smiley is still standing after the beating I just gave him. Why not let one of the woman have at try hmm? I promise, I won't use Shuku-chi to be fair." He grinned at Kaoru who set Hotaru on the ground next to Yahiko. She looked around wildly for a weapon. She laid eyes on a wooden bokken that was mounted on the wall of the practice room and quickly took it down. She faced Kai boldly, holding the bokken in the professional stance of a Kamiya Kasshin Ryu master..   
Soujirou quickly stepped in between Kai and Kaoru, his sword ready.   
" No Soujirou-" Kaoru said. " You're hurt, you won't win against him."   
" Kaoru-san… you can't beat this man." Soujirou refused to move from his position in between the two.   
" I'll protect Megumi-san, Sanosuke, Hotaru-san, and you!" Kaoru said determined. " Don't worry, I'm a master of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. I can deal with him!"   
" Are you through bickering yet?" Kai asked. He laughed and held his sword poised. " Not even the smiley kid's hidden emotions can fool my eyes."   
" Then, I'll stop hiding them!" Soujirou charged Kai, Kai easily sidestepped his charge and made a long horizontal swipe along Soujirou's back.   
" SOUJIROU!" Kaoru watched in horror as Soujirou stumbled a few feet after receiving the blow and then collapsed.   
" You're too weak to fight me. You should have just let the girl try." Kai said as he wiped the blood from his sword. He turned on Kaoru and she continued to hold the bokken determined.   
" I'm not going to allow you to harm these innocent people." She said. " They're all special to me, and loved ones will grieve if they die. But, I'm sure you wouldn't know the feeling of love."   
" You always hurt the ones you love most." Kai responded. " So, I choose not to receive love from anyone. I don't love."   
" That's an awful belief. How can you live like that?"   
" It's very easy. When you love, you make yourself vulnerable. Just like the Battousai, just like Hera… I'll never open myself to love. That is what Nashida-sama taught me."   
" But, did it ever occur to you that he might have been wrong?" Kaoru was starting to get angry. This man was SO mislead. But those words just angered Kai.   
" NO ONE calls my master wrong!" He ran at her with sword flying. Kaoru uttered a battle cry and ran towards him, bokken held ready. She leapt at him, and they met in mid air. Kaoru felt a searing pain shoot up her arm and her bokken split in half. She crashed to the ground near Soujirou.   
" Kaoru-san!" Megumi watched her horrified.   
Kaoru silently got up. She now held onto Soujirou's Sakaba sword, a wooden one wasn't going to do against a monster like Kai. Warm blood dripped down her arm from the cut she'd received. She looked up at Nashida and stood in ready stance. Soujirou's heavy Sakaba firmly held in both hands in the style of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu.   
" You think you can defeat me with that pathetic technique? That budo is unquestionably good for this new era, but it would have gotten you killed back at the turn of the dynasty."   
" Kamiya Kasshin Ryu's most important rule is to protect those around you. At least I'm fighting for something worth fighting for."   
Kai blinked and then his eyes narrowed. " You're saying that I'm not fighting for something worth fighting for?"   
" Yes, you're fighting because you're being told to fight. What do you know about any of us? You don't hold a grudge do you? None of us deserves this punishment that you're delivering! It's all because Nashida hates Kenshin. That's the ONLY reason!!"   
" SHUT UP! I fight for Nashida! That's the reason I have to kill you."   
" Then you're no more than one of his stupid lackeys!! Just a dog following it's master!!!"   
Kai blinked for a moment, then quickly shook his head. " I'm fighting for…" he trailed off, Kaoru's eyes sparkled. She could tell she was getting through to him.   
" What are you fighting for?" she asked him again.   
"If you really consider yourself a Samurai," It was Sano's voice. He struggled to look up at Kai. "If you really consider yourself one, then where is the pride in killing innocent woman?"   
" Nani?" Kai looked at him, ready to retort but then Megumi spoke up.   
" Have you lost that pride and become blinded by hatred? Hatred that Nashida instilled in you?"   
" NO! SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!"   
Kai ran towards Megumi and Sanosuke. Kaoru was in between them in a flash. She blocked Kai's advance with Soujirou's sword, but buckled quickly under the force of the blow and a received a deep cut on her shoulder. Kai saw her wince and then he jumped back.   
" Heh--" Kaoru breathed heavily. " Why didn't you just kill me there? What made you hesitate?"   
" I… what am I fighting for?" Kai looked perplexed. Kaoru saw the confusion in his eyes and took a step closer to him.   
" You said you don't love. But, that's not true isn't it? There is a person who you care for. If you didn't care for him, then you wouldn't fight for him…"   
" NO! I don't need anyone!" Kai growled at her. Kaoru continued her advance.   
" Nashida is that person who you care for. You fight for him because he's probably the only family you have. Isn't that right?"   
" Nashida-sama is the only person who understands me…"   
" No, I think I understand you too… you don't know what you're fighting for. And you are feeling betrayed by Nashida, because you've just realized that you're fighting for nothing. Do you really want to kill all of us?"   
Kai stood frozen. He could read straight into Kaoru. This woman was filled with compassion and love. She was someone who understood him! Someone who always managed for forgive and forget, and helped anyone who needed it. This was the woman who the Battousai had fallen in love with, and he could see very clearly the reason. For a moment, he was envious of the Battousai. He had the love of such a wonderful person. And Kai had an overwhelming revelation that no, there was no way he could kill her. He couldn't kill her. The beautiful eyes, which looked back at him with so much compassion, made him shudder inwardly. He was acting like a monster.   
Slowly, Kai lowered his sword.   
" I can see you clearly, Kaoru-san…"   
Kaoru's eyes widened at the sudden use of formality.   
" And, I know I can't kill you." Kai closed his eyes and dropped his sword. Kaoru stood dumbstruck.   
" I was such a fool. Where did my pride go? I lost it the minute I was taken in by Nashida."   
" That Nashida, he's so manipulative!" Megumi said angrily. " He's like the devil, The King of Lies, he could turn anyone to do whatever he wanted."   
" What do I do now?" Kai looked down sadly. Kaoru stepped over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.   
" Start over, find the warriors pride that you lost." She said with a smile. Kai looked up to her and then wordlessly nodded.   
" Kaoru-san!" Megumi suddenly looked towards the locked door. " Ken-san is in there isn't he?"   
Kaoru froze. That was right! She's almost forgotten about Kenshin, he'd locked her out of the room he was fighting in. A great wave of doom set over her, Kenshin had amber eyes when he pushed her out of the room. He was fighting as the Battousai! She needed to stop him!   
" OH NO!" She quickly ran to the door and pounded on it. " We have to stop them!! Kenshin's reverted to the Hitokiri Battousai!"   
" That's impossible!" Sano said, he slowly stood up with the aid of Megumi. "Kenshin can control that part of his personality."   
" But…" Kaoru wrung her hands and looked at him in agony. " But… he turned Battousai when Nashida hurt me! Kenshin will kill him, we have to stop this!"   
" You're the only one who can get through to Kenshin, you know that, right?" Megumi told her.   
Kaoru silently nodded. Kai stepped forward and produced a key to the locked door. He looked down at Kaoru, the icy stare that he usually emitted had been replaced by a look of compassion, or solemn understanding.   
" We must save them both." He said slowly.   
Kaoru took the key from his hand and unlocked the door.   
  
CHAPTER 17- The Return of the Hitokiri Battousai 

DISCLAIMER: The Kenshin Characters are all property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, Jump Comics, and all that. The new made-up characters are mine. This is just a fanfic written by yours truly for fun and enjoyment, no money is involved! I hope you enjoy it!   


She opened the door apprehensively. Almost afraid of what she would find. The light from the adjacent room spilled into the darkness. Kaoru stood framed in the doorway. She looked around nervously for Kenshin.   
The room was completely silent.   
"Kenshin?" Kaoru couldn't bring her voice above a whisper. She hesitantly stepped into the room followed by Kai and Sano being supported by Megumi. " Kenshin? Where are--?"   
Out of the darkness came a sudden clash of swords. Kaoru turned abruptly at the sound and jumped back startled as a body came flying through the air, landing heavily on the ground near her.   
"KENSHIN!" Kaoru forgot all her apprehensions as she distinguished the red hair and cross scar. Kenshin lay sprawled out on the ground, not moving. She dashed over to him and collapsed next to him. " KENSHIN!"   
"K-Kaoru?" Kenshin slowly opened his eyes. Kaoru drew back momentarily at their amber glow. Kenshin slowly sat up, hand tightly holding onto his sword. He looked in the direction from which he'd been thrown and Nashida's figure soon emerged from the overwhelming darkness. " Damn it… I told you to run away Kaoru--"   
" You're not yourself Kenshin! Snap out of it! I'm not leaving until you snap out of it! KEN--"   
She stopped in mid sentence as Kenshin suddenly got up and stood in front of her protectively. Kaoru noticed a long, thick gash along his back, which had his Gi stained all the way through with blood. Kaoru gasped at numerous other slashes along his arms and legs.   
Nashida eyed Kaoru and then shrugged, his sword resting on his shoulder casually. " The party was beginning to get boring without her… glad to see you back jo-chan…"   
Kaoru narrowed her eyes at him; Nashida didn't look much better off than Kenshin, though he was more battered and bruised than slashed due to the nature of the Sakaba sword. Kenshin stepped forward, his cold gaze fell on Nashida and he readied his sword with both hands. Nashida responded by crouching low, his own sword held ready.   
In a flash the two were gone, the clash of swords echoed in Kaoru's ears and seconds later they reappeared on opposite sides of the room. Kenshin skidded to a stop, breathing heavily. Nashida appeared in back of Kaoru. Kenshin's heart stopped in that instant.   
" KAORU!"   
Kaoru felt his presence and whirled around. Her eyes caught the glint of Nashida's sword, raised above his head, ready for the strike that would mean her end. She stood frozen in terror and watched as the sword sliced downwards.   
"This is it… I'm… I'm going to die-- but… why do I accept this? Why am I accepting it… no… I don't want to leave Kenshin, everyone… I DON'T!"   
This thought flashed through her mind in a second, Kaoru closed her eyes.   
"KENSHIN!"   
Instead of the expected blow, her ears picked up the ring of Nashida's sword being blocked. Kaoru opened her eyes and saw… not Kenshin… but KAI! He'd blocked Nashida's sword. Nashida looked at Kai, the first time his face ever showing confusion.   
" Kai-- what are you doing?"   
" KAORU!" Megumi called to her.   
" Jo-chan… get out of there while you can!" Sano's voice cracked with worry. Kaoru blinked and in the next moment felt herself suddenly lifted off her feet and spirited away towards the door. Kenshin set her down and looked at her coldly.   
" That is why I told you to leave…"   
Kaoru met his sharp-eyed gaze, she bit her lip, and she wasn't going to be intimidated by the Hitokiri, not like she always was. She brought her hand up and slapped him as hard as she could across his scarred cheek. Kenshin's head hung low after receiving it. His bangs hid his eyes. Kaoru blinked back tears.   
" What is it going to take to make you realize… that you don't need to be the Hitokiri Battousai… not for me, or anyone…"   
Kenshin didn't move. " I will protect you, he'll kill you if I don't kill him first."   
" STOP IT!" She couldn't hold back the tears any longer, they flowed freely and she grabbed him by the front of his Gi and leaned into him, burying her face in his chest. " Please… wake up-- you're Himura Kenshin, my… Kenshin…"   
  
Meanwhile Nashida looked at Kai with confusion. They let down their swords, Nashida grimaced angrily.   
" Kai-- what are you doing?"   
" Nashida-sama… you have to stop this… what pride is there in killing innocent woman and children?"   
Nashida blinked at him amazed, then scowled. " Where did this come from all of a sudden? Don't tell me--"   
Kai's sideward glance at Kaoru gave away the entire story. Nashida lowered his sword and laughed wickedly.   
" Don't tell me, you've got a soft spot for Battousai's woman? It's never bothered you to kill woman before… what makes her so different."   
" Nashida-sama… I have to save you from yourself like Kaoru-san saved me. Please… I don't want this to continue! Nashida-sama… Do you realize how painful it will be for Battousai if Kaoru-san dies? She doesn't deserve to die, because she is a good person…"   
Nashida stood very still, his expression revealing nothing. He just stared at Kai with wide, penetrating eyes. Kai returned his gaze with his normal, sharp-eyed stare; sagacious and full of understanding.   
" I'm surprised, I didn't think you to have such a weak mind… to be manipulated by a woman so easily… but then again-- woman are very manipulative. Have you forgotten my sister? My family? What Battousai did to them!? Where is the honor in that? TELL ME!"   
Kai took a step back. " Your business with the Battousai is your business Nashida-sama… I don't deny you that… but I will not allow you to hurt Kaoru-san or anyone else not directly involved in this."   
" An eye for an eye, Kai! Where the principles that I taught you so difficult to understand?!"   
" Fighting for vengeance is wrong… There is no honor is killing innocents-- I don't see how you can not understand that…"   
" FUCK THIS!" Nashida's sword flashed through the air and met Kai's. Kai fell back as the impact broke his sword in two. Nashida then turned towards Kenshin and slowly began to approach.   
" WAIT! NASHIDA-SAMA!" Kai struggled up from the ground, clutching the broken sword.   
" I wish to never see your face again…" Nashida said coldly, continuing to advance Kenshin. " I will spare you your life, in payment for all the years of service which you did me."   
Kenshin turned as he sensed Nashida's approach. Kaoru's head shot up from where she'd been crying on his Gi. Her face was smeared with blood from the wounds on his chest.   
Kai fell to his knees. " Nashida-sama…"   
Kaoru kept a tight grip on Kenshin's Gi as he turned to face Nashida. " Kenshin… don't! Kenshin!! WAKE UP!"   
" Get off of me…" Kenshin's voice was dangerously low. He continued to turn, ignoring Kaoru's pleading as she hung to him.   
" Please… You're the Rurouni!"   
She suddenly felt herself being violently pulled away from Kenshin. She didn't know who it was but she protested vehemently.   
" NO! KENSHIN! KENSHIN!" She struggled but the hands that held her back were not going to succumb. She shot a backward glance and met eyes with Soujirou.   
" Soujirou!"   
" Kaoru-san… You will be killed if you do that… Himura-san will never recover if you die."   
" But-- But… I have to stop him… or he'll KILL him!" Kaoru's vision blurred with the tears that ran down her cheeks. " I'm going to loose him if it stays like this… if he kills Nashida, I'll lose my Kenshin…"   
" Himura-san can't kill with a Sakaba sword…" Soujirou said reassuringly. " No matter how hard he tries…"   
Kenshin approached Nashida again, The two stood silently for what seemed like an eternity, and then both vanished before Kaoru's eyes. She could barely keep up with them. Kenshin's battle cry echoed in her ears, Nashida met his Ryu Kan Sen and countered it perfectly. Almost as soon as he countered it, Kenshin spun around with the Ryu Show Sen, but Nashida wasn't to be fooled by the same technique twice. He jumped away a hairs breadth from getting his jaw cut off. Kaoru's eyes widened… Kenshin-- he was using the sharp side of his sword!!!"   
" Himura-san…" Soujirou blinked in amazement. He had turned 100% Battousai. Kaoru gaped, horrified. Not even during his fight with Saito had Kenshin done something like that! Kenshin looked at Nashida with a bloodlust. Nashida, for the first time since this fight began, suddenly felt his confidence wane. He shook his head and charged, but Kenshin instantly detected that shudder in confidence and he took full advantage of it. He attacked.   
" HITEN MITSURUGU RYUU, KUZU RYU SEN!"   
Nashida tried to counter as he had last time, but this time the force of the swords clashing sent his sword spinning off into the darkness. He couldn't counter all eight sword slashes at once; he fell back stunned, blood dripping from long angular gashes at his shoulders and chest. He looked at Kenshin horrified as Kenshin raised his sword above his head, ready for the kill.   
Kaoru tried to scream, sobs choked her up and she couldn't get above a tiny squeak. No, she couldn't stand for this-- it wasn't Kenshin, it wasn't the man who she'd come to love, the man who'd finally confessed his love to her on the bridge that moonlit night, the purple eyed Rurouni who'd filled her life with joy… No… NO!   
" KENSHIN!"   
Soujirou's grip on her had loosened by his surprise with Kenshin's sword being turned over. Kaoru shot out of his hold and ran towards him.   
" KAORU-SAN!" Soujirou started to run after her.   
Kaoru saw Nashida kneeling on one knee, frozen in fear, waiting for Kenshin to deal him his final blow. She couldn't let him--- she wouldn't let Kenshin kill…   
  
Kenshin's eyes glowed amber. " To protect Kaoru…" He brought the sword down. But in mid swing his eyes shot open.   
" KENSHIN!!!" it was Megumi's voice which rang out in his ears. At the same time, a strong scent of Jasmine entered into his nostrils.   
" Kaoru--"   
The sword continued to swing down and he saw Kaoru hovering over Nashida protectively. Her back to Kenshin. Eyes closed tightly.   
" Kenshin won't kill me…" she thought. " He won't…"   


CHAPTER 18 - Closing of a Nightmare 

DISCLAIMER: The Kenshin Characters are all property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, Jump Comics, and all that. The new made-up characters are mine. This is just a fanfic written by yours truly for fun and enjoyment, no money is involved! I hope you enjoy it! 

" Kenshin won't kill me…" she thought. " He won't…"   
" HIMURA-SAN!" Soujirou had been in hot pursuit of Kaoru and dove into Kenshin. They flew through the air and tumbled down onto the ground. Kenshin had let go of his sword at the impact; it clattered to the ground harmlessly.   
Kaoru opened her eyes and looked up alarmed. Kenshin lay motionless on the ground. Soujirou lay only a few feet from him. Soujirou slowly sat up, his eyes drifted from the Rurouni to Kaoru slowly.   
Nashida sat frozen, his eyes trembling.   
" KENSHIN!" Kaoru stood up and ran towards him almost tripping over her Kimono in the process, tears pouring down her cheeks. " KENSHIN!"   
Sano and Megumi sighed with relief and walked closer to them. Kaoru knelt over Kenshin. He still lay motionless, his face hidden by the long mane of red hair. Kaoru put her hand on his shoulder nervously and shook him. " Kenshin?"   
"…" There was a long pause, Kaoru put both hands on his back and shook him a little more violently.   
" KENSHIN!" Her voice cracked with worry, she hastily wiped her tears on her tattered sleeves and looked up at Megumi earnestly. Megumi nodded and was about to check him when a whisper could be heard.   
" Sessha*…"   
Kaoru felt her heard beat quicken as he slowly sat up, his head still hung low, his bangs covered his eyes. But she saw his hands tightly clenched the folds of his Hakama. He trembled, his voice quivered as if on the verge of hysterics.   
" Sessha---!"   
" Kenshin…" Kaoru shifted position in front of him, putting both hands on his shoulders; she leaned towards him, resting her forehead against his.   
" It's ok--- It's ok… I'm fine Kenshin. You didn't hurt me…"   
A choking sob emitted from the Rurouni that sent a tremor of sympathy through Kaoru. Kenshin drew back from her and looked up. She saw that his violet eyes were pouring tears. His look mingled both disbelief and abject horror at the thought of what he'd almost done. Kaoru couldn't stand to see him look so broken, forgetting all inhibition; she folded her arms around his shaking shoulders, entrapping him in a strong embrace. Kenshin returned the embrace tightly, letting his tears soak the front of her Kimono. They sat in each other's arms for what seemed hours. Sano and Megumi exchanged looks and nodded, then turned to leave them alone. Nashida hadn't moved from his spot on the ground. He watched Kaoru comforting Kenshin; she rested her head on his shoulder, hugging him with all her might, and he returned the embrace with a fierce need. It was as if she was a part of him that he needed to be made whole.   
After a short while Kenshin's trembling stopped. His tears ceased. He slowly rose his head and she did the same until their eyes locked. Kaoru bit her lower lip, trying to keep the tears from coming up again. Kenshin slowly raised a hand and wiped away a single tear that had permeated and had managed to slip down her cheek.   
" I always make you cry…" he whispered. " I'm sorry…"   
Kaoru smiled slightly and shook her head. " Kenshin… no baka…"   
A smile cracked and Kenshin lowered his head. "Kaoru, forgive me?"   
Kaoru nodded, tears of happiness now flowed. " I forgive you. You did it all for me… after all."   
Kenshin's smile turned to guilt. " But-- I--"   
Kaoru cut him off as she put a finger to his lips; she shook her head slowly as Kenshin looked at her dubiously. " No Kenshin… It's over now… It's all over--- don't even think about it. I just want you--" She trailed off, blushing slightly.   
" Oro…"   
" I just want you to be with me…" She caressed his scarred cheek. " Always."   
Kenshin held her hand that she'd caressed his cheek with and brought it to his lips.   
" Himura-san…"   
Kenshin's head suddenly shot up as Soujirou's nervous warning. He saw Nashida in an instant, hovering behind Kaoru with his sword upraised.   
" KAORU!" Kenshin grabbed her up and disappeared. Within a split second they both reappeared across the room. Nashida's sword struck nothing but the wooden floor. Kenshin set Kaoru down; she clasped her hands nervously. Nashida turned and walked towards them. The purple-eyed Rurouni met his gaze as he picked up his Sakaba from the ground.   
Kaoru narrowed her eyes.   
" He hesitated--" she thought. " Nashida would have killed me… but he hesitated at the last moment!"   
Feeling a rush of courage, she stepped in front of Kenshin and held out her arms, blocking Nashida. Kenshin lowered his sword a fraction of an inch, She couldn't see the Rurouni's face, but his voice expressed his protest.   
" Kaoru---"   
" It's ok Kenshin…" She smiled back at him. " Trust me." 

Nashida stood about 10 feet from her. He met her determined gaze and held up his sword.   
" After all that, the Battousai just decides to let you die--"   
Kenshin took a step forward.   
" STOP!" Kaoru commanded. The command was directed at Kenshin instead of Nashida though; The Rurouni looked at her shocked. Kaoru took a step towards Nashida. Nashida's face reflected a hint of nervousness.   
Kenshin felt his heart leap in his chest with every step Kaoru took. She came closer and closer towards Nashida and his gleaming sword. He started to follow her but she sensed his movement and looked back at him again, causing him to halt his approach.   
" Kenshin…" she smiled at him slightly. " He won't kill me… I know it." Kenshin stopped, he looked at her intently but said nothing.   
She turned back towards Nashida. Nashida laughed, but it was not his usual boastful laugh. It had a hint of reproach, as if he wasn't sure himself what he was doing.   
" Not kill you? What do you think I've been planning for for the past 10 years?"   
" But-- You can't kill me, not now-- not now that I've saved your life." Kaoru looked at him with conviction. Kenshin could see a visible shudder travel through Nashida's body. Kaoru was right.   
" You miss your family so much, you needed someone to blame for your pain." She continued to step towards him until she stopped equidistant between him and Kenshin. " So, you take it out on Kenshin."   
"That's right," It was Sanosuke who spoke up. Nashida shifted his gaze to him. "And, you blamed Kenshin solely because of the fact that he was the Battousai, and that he'd been Ishin ShiShi. But, you never physically saw him kill your family."   
Nashida's sword lowered an inch.   
" In truth, he was taking revenge for your family. All those men that you saw on the ground; they were the guilty ones. They were the ones responsible for their deaths.   
At the memory, Kenshin lowered his eyes.   
Nashida froze to the spot, his eyes went back to Kaoru, she looked at him with unfailing compassion.   
" Nashida-sama…" Kai spoke up. Nashida saw him out of the corner of his eye. Kai approached him slowly. " Nashida-sama, don't be driven by hate, it won't bring them back. And it won't help any to kill this innocent woman. Do you think it will make you feel better? Especially after she saved your life?"   
Nashida hung his head, his eyes hidden by his long black bangs. He clenched and unclenched the fist holding his sword in visible conflict. And then with a lightning quick stroke, he brought his sword within a centimeter of Kaoru's throat. Kenshin had been caught off guard and jumped towards Kaoru. But she stopped him with one glance. She turned back to Nashida, not flinching at the cold steel held to her neck. Nashida's hands trembled. Kaoru's expression of understanding never wavered.   
" You… can't do it… can you-- Nashida-san?" Kaoru said softly. Like the voice of an angel, it carried to him and buried itself in his soul. Ringing loudly with a melodious truth.   
" No… he couldn't do it…"   
Nashida finally lowered his sword and took at step back. He looked down and bit his lip.   
" Get away…" he said, his voice shook.   
Kaoru blinked.   
" Get AWAY!" Nashida swiped the air with his sword in anger. Kaoru fell back, almost getting her ear sliced off. This time Kenshin appeared in front of her.   
" Nashida! Will you answer my challenge now? And agree not to attack Kaoru?" Kenshin held his sword ready. Nashida narrowed his eyes and responded to his challenge by holding up his own sword, crouching in a ready stance.   
" Hai-- Battousai… This is, from now on, only between you and me. I don't know if you killed my sister and father, But never the less, I shall avenge the death of my brother, who you killed in cold blood all those years ago."   
" So be it…"   
  
Kaoru stepped away, she joined Sano and Megumi and Soujirou at the door to the room and looked back on the scene nervously.   
" You STUPID STUPID STUPID girl!" Megumi scolded her. " Did you have ANY idea what you just did? He would have killed you!"   
Kaoru smiled slightly and shook her head; a sudden weariness had fallen on her. " No, Nashida wouldn't have killed me. I could see it in his eyes."   
" Himura-san has regained his sensibility now, thanks to Kaoru-san." Soujirou said as they watched the two circle each other. " Himura-san can beat Nashida now. Because he's not fighting out of desperation to protect Kaoru-san."   
" Good going Jo-chan." Sano congratulated her. " You're crazy, you know that?"   
Kaoru bit her lip, the room seemed suddenly dizzy and she became aware of the throbbing pain along her left arm where she had two deep gashes that still bled profusely. She shook her head, determined to stay upright and concentrated on the battle at hand. This wasn't over yet. Kenshin and Nashida had stopped circling after they'd done a full 360 and just stood, swords ready. And in a split second both were gone.   
They bounded, battle cries echoing, swords clashing, wood splintering. They bounced off of the walls of the practice room like ping-pong balls. Kaoru could hardly keep up with them.   
Finally, they stopped to each catch their breath. Kaoru noticed some new gaping wounds on Kenshin and took a nervous step towards him. A hand stopped her on her shoulder. Soujirou's voice was reassuring.   
" No Kaoru-san. Not again… Himura-san can do this on his own." 

Kenshin gasped for air and then stood up straight, he sheathed his sword. Nashida's eyebrows arched.   
" Battou Jutsu? Very well, if it comes to that--" Nashida copied him. He crouched low again in his normal fighting style and then taped his foot on the ground. Soujirou gasped.   
" Shun-Ten Satsu!!"   
"Huh?" Kaoru looked up at him confused.   
" I think-- he's going to use my special technique! How does he know it?" Soujirou took a step forward, alarmed. " HIMURA-SAN! THAT'S SHUN-TEN---"   
But before he could finish both disappeared. Everything around Kaoru suddenly became incredibly cloudy, as if looking into a dream. From crashing debris of both whirlwinds coming towards each other, Kenshin's voice rung loudly.   
"HITEN MITSURUGU RYUU, AMA KAKERU RYU NO HIRAMEKI!"   
It was as if she was seeing everything in slow motion. Nashida flew through the air, a long horizontal mark ran along his chest, he crashed onto the floor and lay there motionless. Kenshin stood frozen where they had met and clashed, his sword held perpendicular with the ground, still extended. His left foot firmly imbedded in front of him. Kaoru felt herself growing lightheaded. She saw Kenshin rise and sheath his sword, and then blackness overcame her. 

CHAPTER 19 - Closure 

DISCLAIMER: The Kenshin Characters are all property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, Jump Comics, and all that. The new made-up characters are mine. This is just a fanfic written by yours truly for fun and enjoyment, no money is involved! I hope you enjoy it! 

  
Kaoru slowly became aware of her surroundings as she awoke. She opened her eyes to the familiar wooden ceiling of the dojo. She slowly sat up and stretched, yawning loudly.   
" Hmmm… my gods… what an awful dream. Kenshin turned Battousai again…" She flopped back down on the futon and rolled over to drift back to sleep, but a sudden pain shot up the arm that she'd rolled onto. She quickly took weight off of it and sat up, noticing it was bandaged.   
" Huh?" The vivid memories of the previous night flitted through her mind and she threw the covers off of her. It HADN'T been a dream!   
A loud snore brought her attention to Yahiko sleeping peacefully but noisily on the other side of the room. She approached him and saw that he'd been bandaged across his chest and left shoulder, where he'd received the wound that was meant for herself.   
" Yahiko no baka…" She knelt down at gently kissed his forehead. " You were so brave…"   
Then she remembered Kenshin and the wounds he'd received.   
"Kenshin!"   
In only her nighttime kimono she bolted from the room and bounded down the wooden porch towards Kenshin's room. Turning a corner she collided straight into Megumi.   
" AH!" Megumi spilled a tray of tea, the cups and kettle cluttered to the ground. " Kaoru-san no baka! What are you doing out of bed?!"   
" M-Megumi-san!?" Kaoru quickly stooped to help her pick up the cups. " I'm sorry… I just woke up… Is Kenshin--?"   
" He's going to be fine, like all the other block heads around here…" Megumi shook her head and took the cups, setting them back on the tray.   
" Thank god…" Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief.   
" I was just about to bring everyone some tea. Now hurry up and get in bed, I'll pretend I didn't see you running just now-- I don't want you tearing your stitches because I'm NOT going to sew them up again!"   
" Ano… Megumi-san, what happened to Nashida and Kai and everyone?"   
Megumi sighed. " Nashida and Kai are both in jail. I don't know what the government plans for them. I think they'll prosecute Nashida, it turns out that he was also a weapons dealer on the black market. That's how he got his money. But Kai… I don't know. But you shouldn't worry about that stuff, go to bed!"   
" Well… I want to see everyone first, so I know they're ok." Kaoru stood her ground returning Megumi's stubborn glare. Megumi finally sighed and then turned around.   
" Fine then! You won't find Sanosuke though, he's at home resting."   
Kaoru smiled as Megumi led her down the hallway towards Kenshin's room. She opened the door and Kaoru laid eyes on the sleeping red head. He looked so peaceful when asleep. Soujirou lay across the room from him and Hotaru was holding a bag of ice to his forehead.   
" How's his fever?" Megumi asked as she knelt next to Soujirou's bed.   
" I think it just broke."   
Seeing that Kenshin was just fine, Kaoru walked over to the other two and sat down. " What's wrong with Soujirou?"   
" He's not quite as resilient as Ken-san, he received some very serious injuries… we had a little difficulty with him. But it looks like he'll be fine." Megumi checked his pulse and temperature and nodded. " Yes, give him some rest time and he'll be on his feet within the week."   
" And, how are you feeling Hotaru-san?" Kaoru looked at the girl. Hotaru had taken down her long ponytail and her long black hair cascaded freely down her back. She looked up at Kaoru with a wide smile.   
" I'm much better, thank you." She bowed her head to Kaoru and then stood up. "Well, I see Megumi spilt the tea, so I'll go get some more."   
Megumi looked flabbergasted. " It wasn't me! It was Kaoru-san!"   
" I didn't mean to Megumi-san!" Kaoru looked irritated. " I said I was sorry!"   
A sudden stirring from Kenshin's side of the room made all heads turn and the bickering stopped.   
" Kaoru?" Kenshin's eyes fluttered open at the sound of her voice.   
In a flash Kaoru was at his side, she clasped his hand tightly between hers.   
" I'm here Kenshin! I'm right here…" A wide smile crept across her face, she looked down at Kenshin with loving admiration.   
" I thought it was all a dream for a moment… but it wasn't." He smiled at her. "I'm sorry I made you worry about me."   
" No don't be sorry… baka…" Kaoru laughed slightly, not noticing Megumi and Hotaru had sneaked out of the room to let them be alone. " I guess it can't be helped, no matter what you do I'll always worry."   
Kenshin's eyes sparkled. " How are you feeling?"   
" I feel great!" Kaoru lied. To tell the truth, she felt a little queasy, all the exertion that she'd been putting on herself in the last few minutes was wearing her out. "Just a little sore in a few places."   
" Ahhh-- is that so? I'm glad to hear you're feeling better. Umm-- Kaoru?"   
" Hai- Kenshin?"   
" You don't have to squeeze so tightly…"   
Kaoru noticed that she'd been squeezing his hand so tightly that his fingers were beginning to turn purple. She quickly dropped his hand and laughed nervously.   
" Heh heh heh… sorry! I guess I'm a little nervous is all…"   
" Please-- you don't need to worry about me."   
" Like a already told you, it's useless cause I'm gonna worry over you no matter what." Kaoru gave him a stubborn look and then broke into laughter as she quickly threw her arms around his neck, falling on top of him in the process.   
" Oro…" The initial shock of her sudden embrace didn't last long, he returned her hug. She felt so light and fragile as he held her to him. Kaoru snuggled in his warm embrace. She didn't ever want to let go. But after a long while they parted, Kaoru began to rise.   
" I'll let you get some sleep now, you had it worse off than I did…"   
" You should do the same Kaoru-- you look a little pale"   
Kaoru blushed slightly and then nodded. " I will."   
She turned to go but Kenshin grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. She looked down at him concerned for a moment and then softened as he brought his other free hand up to caress her cheek with his fingers. His hand slipped behind her neck and he pulled her towards him gently. Wordlessly, Kaoru lowered her head in compliance and kissed him softly on the lips.   
" Aishiteru." Kenshin whispered after he let go of her and she sat up again. Kaoru looked down at him and beamed.   
" Aishiteru, Kenshin. Sleep well." 

*** 

Kaoru was up and about despite Megumi's protests the next day. She helped her to look after Kenshin. Soujirou awoke two days after Kaoru had recovered, followed by Yahiko's awakening.   
Kaoru bustled to Kenshin room with a bunch of fresh bandages. Since all sick people were awake, Kaoru had two not-so demanding males to look after, and one very demanding spiky haired kid. Kaoru smiled at the thought of her dressing Kenshin's wounds. She felt like a wife taking care of her husband. Ahhh-- if only it were true! Megumi had taught her how to dress wounds in her absence because she needed to be home with Sano and the baby now. Kaoru was determined that she could handle things herself, and with a little help from Hotaru.   
Kaoru entered the room and almost collided into Kenshin who was just in the process of stepping out. She was so startled that she dropped the bandages, they fell in a heap at her feet.   
" Good morning Kaoru!" Kenshin greeted her cheerfully.   
" Mou! Kenshin no baka! What are you doing out of bed?! Get back in there THIS instant! Megumi-san said you had to be in bed for a WHOLE week!" She gathered the bandages up in her arms again, feeling flustered.   
" But…I feel just fine." Kenshin helped her pick them up. And I don't want to make you have to do all the chores." Kenshin looked at her sympathetically. Kaoru buckled under the wide, purple, puppy dog eyes.   
" Ok ok… But you'd better take it easy! Let me at least change your bandages before you go forth."   
" Hai, de gozaru…" Kenshin turned and sat on his futon, Kaoru knelt next to him and set the bandages on the ground. Kenshin wordlessly took his Gi off his shoulders and pulled his long ponytail of red hair out of her way as Kaoru began to unwind the old bandages.   
" Where is Soujirou? Don't tell me he's decided to go off as well?"   
" He wanted to find Hotaru-dono."   
" Ahhh--- that boy was in worse shape than you! He should still be in bed."   
" By the way, Kaoru-- "   
" Hai? Kenshin?"   
" I just wanted to know… what happened with Nashida and Kai?"   
" They're both in jail, that's all I know. Turns out that Nashida was a weapons dealer on the black market, so they'll probably prosecute him, but we don't know about Kai."   
" Ahh…"   
Kaoru unraveled the rest of the bandages and rubbed ointment on the wounds along his chest, back, and arms. Kenshin couldn't hide his smile. Kaoru didn't notice the smile, but continued running her hands along the muscular contours of his body. Kenshin took one of her hands and pulled her towards him, entrapping her in his tight embrace.   
" K-Kenshin…" Kaoru blushed deeply. " You're wounds… I don't want to hurt you--"   
" Shhh…" Kenshin silenced her with one finger to her lips. He caressed her face, brushing away the hair from her eyes and held her face cupped in his hands. Kaoru returned his look of adoration with one of her own. Kenshin looked at her intently   
" Kaoru, I--- I know I have nothing… I'm poor; I don't have any land or money. "   
" Kenshin?" Kaoru held her breath was he going to ask THE question?   
" But-- I swear that I'll protect you no matter what happens. I almost lost you to Nashida, like that time with Enishi and I can't bear the thought of something like that happening again…Kaoru-- will you marry me?"   
Kaoru felt her heart leap in her chest. This was the one question that she'd dreamed about for the past three years of her life. She nodded.   
" I will."   
" Oro…" Kenshin was surprised at her quick response. Her smile shined like the sun and he suddenly felt whole. A part of him had been missing up until this very point, but Kaoru filled that gap. He was determined to be the best husband in the world to her. She deserved that.   
They still held each other tightly; Kenshin leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Kaoru returned the kiss passionately. They kissed each other with growing passion. Kenshin reclined back against the futon, rolling over and bringing Kaoru underneath him. She ran her fingers through his hair. Kenshin's embrace loosened as he glided one hand up to rest on one of her breasts. 

" YO! KAORU! IS BREAKFAST READY YET?!" Yahiko walked in the door and the two shot apart like two separate bullets going off in opposite directions. Kenshin sat up rigidly and Kaoru grabbed the spare bandages, hastily beginning to wrap them around his torso.   
" You're wounds are healing very nicely Kenshin!" Kaoru said, her voice shook slightly. Kenshin laughed nervously.   
" Sou de gozaru… It's thanks to you and Megumi-dono's help."   
Yahiko looked from one to the other and then a sly grin spread across his face.   
" Yo! Kaoru… I asked you a question!"   
Kaoru laughed nervously. " Oh yeah! Breakfast?! Ummm--- Hotaru-san was making it!" She wasn't paying attention to her meticulous dressing of Kenshin's wounds. Yahiko eyed her.   
" Umm-- Kaoru? Are you supposed to tie them like that?"   
" Huh?" Kaoru looked up to see she'd tied them so tight that Kenshin was turning blue in the face. " AHH! Kenshin no BAKA! Say something if I'm tying them too tight!"   
  
Yahiko turned and walked out of the room chuckling to himself. " They're SO obvious." 

****   
Kaoru walked out of Kenshin's room with him following behind not too long after Yahiko had made his most nagging appearance. She would normally go and make him a thousand push-ups… But she was in too good a mood. Soon, she'd be Himura Kaoru! That name sounded so sweet in her mind. It had a nice ring to it. She eyed Kenshin as he followed behind her and they walked to the building where they would eat breakfast. Hotaru saw them and smiled warmly.   
" I was just about to send Sou-chan out to get you!"   
" Sou-chan?" Kaoru exchanged glances with Kenshin and they burst out laughing.   
" Mou-- Hotaru-san! NOT that name again!" Soujirou emerged from the kitchen carrying a bowl of rice; he looked at her pleadingly.   
Hotaru laughed. " Why not? It's SO cute! I think so!"   
" Sou-chan?" Yahiko popped his head in the doorway and grinned a sly grin at Soujirou. " So now what is it YOU two have been up to hmm?"   
Hotaru and Soujirou instantly grew bright red. Kaoru turned on Yahiko and gave him a "what for" upside the head.   
" YAHIKO! That's very rude!"   
" GRRR-- HEY! I'M NOT SOME LITTLE KID TO BE PUSHED AROUND BY YOU UGLY!"   
" WHAT was that?"   
Yahiko grinned slyly. " Besides, you'd better treat me REALLY nice or I won't baby sit your kids in the future!"   
" NANI?" Even Kaoru's ears turned red with embarrassment. Hotaru and Soujirou looked from her to Kenshin. Kenshin stood completely rigid.   
" Yeah-- you two were certainly about to get it on this morning. I thought it would be funny if I burst in." He laughed, not noticing the storm brewing over Kaoru's head, Kenshin's face turned as red as a cherry when Soujirou and Hotaru glanced over at him.   
" YOU-- " Kaoru clenched her fists. "YOU SNEAK! I'LL TEACH YOU TO EAVESDROP!!" She rolled up the sleeves of her Kimono and proceeded to chase Yahiko around the room.   
" HAA!! SOON UGLY WILL BE TOO PREGNANT TO CATCH ME!"   
" I'LL GET YOU! COME BACK HERE YAHIKO!"   
He ran around a full circle of the room and ran out past Kenshin; Kaoru was in hot pursuit. Kenshin, Soujirou and Hotaru all watched the two as they disappeared around the corner of the house.   
Kenshin looked back to Hotaru and Soujirou, who looked at him with wide grins.   
" Congratulations, Himura-san." Soujirou said with a wink.   
" Well… thank you." Kenshin couldn't help but smile.   
" You and Kaoru-san really deserve each other, I know you'll make her very happy." Hotaru winked at him and Kenshin blushed deeper.   
" Oh-- well I--" 

A sudden scream carried over to them. All three jumped at Kaoru's voice. 

" KAORU!" Kenshin grabbed his Sakabatou and dashed out into the yard. Soujirou was not too far behind.   
Kenshin rounded the corner in minus 2 seconds and stopped dead at the sight, which beheld him. Soujirou rounded the corner after him and collided straight into him.   
" ORO!" Kenshin fell flat on his face and Soujirou stood behind him, looking dumb struck.   
There was a tall man in the center of the yard holding Kaoru by her waist with one arm. In the other hand, he held Yahiko up by the back of his Gi. Kaoru was screaming insults and trying to free herself but he'd picked her up from the ground.   
" WHAT do you think you're doing? UNHAND ME! LET ME GO! I'LL MAKE YOU SORRY! MY FIANCEE IS THE HITOKIRI BATTOUSAI YOU KNOW! YOU'LL BE LUCKY IF YOU GET OUT OF THIS WITH YOUR HEAD IN TACT!"   
" Calm down the both of you." A good naturely voice made Kaoru stop her run of threats and she looked up at her captor.   
" KAI?" She gawked at him, no longer sporting his Ninja outfit he looked quite different. Almost handsome… he now wore a navy blue police uniform. Kai smiled down at her and then set the two on the ground. Kenshin approached with Soujirou following behind, Hotaru held up the rear.   
" Good morning." Kai greeted them all. Kaoru looked at him flustered.   
" WHY did you grab me like that?"   
" Well-- too keep you from hurting that kid."   
" I'M NOT A KID!" Yahiko shot at him. " I'm a Tokyo Samurai!!" Yahiko folded his arms indignantly. Kai smiled apologetically.   
" Excuse me, the Tokyo Samurai."   
" What brings you here Kai?" Kaoru asked him. He removed his hat and bowed.   
" Well… I just wanted to come and thank you all."   
" Oh?"   
" Yeah, The government has offered me a position in their secret police. Which as you can see, I've accepted. I'm going to live my life with new pride from now on, thanks to all of you."   
" What about Nashida?" Kenshin asked, Kai's eyes instantly went to the ground. "He's still in prison, the government prosecuted him for attempted murder, kidnapping, and illegal trafficking of weapons. He'll be in there for a while."   
" He just needs therapy." Muttered Kaoru.   
" Well-- that can't be helped. He has a lot of time to think about what he's done. I do know that he sends his most abject apologies to Miss Kaoru, Megumi, and Yahiko." He looked at Kenshin and gave him a reassuring smile. " And, his anger is subsiding. I think that fight with you helped to straighten him out a bit, he wants to become a better man."   
" Hmph-- apologies aren't going to cut it…" muttered Yahiko annoyed. His wound was healing quickly but it was still wrapped in bandages.   
" Tell Nashida-san to please take care of himself." Kaoru said with a smile. " I'm glad that he's decided to try and change."   
Kai smiled, " You're very forgiving Kaoru-san. I will tell Nashida-sama that."   
" Oh? You still call him 'sama?'" Hotaru looked at him confused.   
" Well-- I've always looked up to him. And it's more habit than anything else." Kai shrugged and then tipped his hat.   
" Well, I'm off, I'll be seeing you all around in the future."   
" Oh! Are you sure you have to leave? We were just about to have breakfast!" Kaoru looked at him entreatingly. Kai shook his head.   
" I'm actually on duty, so I shouldn't be here now. Perhaps another time though?"   
Everyone nodded agreement.   
" BYE!" everyone called out to him as he left.   
When the front door slid shut Kaoru turned to face everyone.   
" Ok! Why don't we go eat! Yahiko! One hundred laps around the dojo…"   
"NANI?! But I'm hungry! I can't exercise on an empty stomach!"   
" You should have thought of that BEFORE teasing me." Kaoru gave him a triumphant smile. Yahiko grudgingly obeyed. Everyone piled into the dinning room but him to eat. 

**** 

A few more days passed and life seemed almost back to normal. Well… almost. Kenshin was outside doing the laundry and Kaoru walked towards Soujirou's room. She opened the door to find him packing his belongings.   
" Soujirou? Are you going somewhere?" Kaoru blinked surprised. Soujirou looked up at her startled.   
" Oh! Kaoru-san… I was just… well…" He bit his lip, finding it hard to meet eyes with her. " I was going to say my good bye's today."   
" Good bye's!?" Kaoru blinked confused. " Why are you leaving!?"   
" What's going on de gozaru?" Kenshin walked up and Kaoru looked back at him. Soujirou bowed slightly to Kenshin.   
" I'm going to be leaving today Himura-san."   
" Leaving?" Kenshin's reaction was similar to Kaoru's, one of surprise and a little disappointment.   
" Well-- I've been living here for a while, I don't want to impose on you any further."   
" Impose?!" Kaoru laughed nervously. " You're not imposing! Not at all! Are you sure you have to leave?"   
Soujirou smiled and nodded, he turned to Kenshin. " Do you remember our talk Himura-san? The one about my journey?"   
Kenshin wordlessly nodded.   
" Well, I've found another thing worth fighting for…something that's even stronger than friendship," He looked from Kaoru, to Kenshin and took a deep breath. " I've discovered love on this adventure. If it wasn't for you both, I probably wouldn't have ever found Hotaru-san." He bowed low to both Kenshin and Kaoru. " Thank you."   
" Speaking of which, if you're leaving…. what about Hotaru-san?"   
Hotaru's quiet voice spoke up from behind Kaoru and Kenshin. They both whirled around to see the girl in her own kimono, she stood with her hair wrapped up in elegant braids, and her hands folded in front of her.   
" I'm going with him."   
" Nani? Hotaru-san…" Kaoru was speechless.   
" Heh… I promised Hotaru-san I would never leave her." Soujirou said as he picked up his belongings, slinging them over his shoulder.   
" Where do you think you'll go?" Kenshin asked.   
" We don't know." Hotaru walked over and stood beside Soujirou, she gave him a sideward sly glance and Soujirou blushed slightly.   
" Well… wherever we feel like going I guess. It's going to be getting cold soon, winter is coming. So we're thinking of heading south."   
" Do you have any money?" Kaoru asked.   
" Oh… well, we combined our share of the reward money for helping to capture Nashida. That should last us for a while."   
" I've winged it before. With Soujirou, I know I'll be ok." Hotaru looked at him with loving adoration. Kaoru smiled, she was so happy for the girl. Hotaru had finally found the one she loved, just as she had.   
A rough voice erupted the conversation as Sano strided towards them. Megumi was on his heels with Hayama squirming in her arms.   
" What's going on here?" Sano asked. He chewed on his fishbone, eyeing everyone alertly. Megumi noticed Soujirou with the package on his shoulder.   
" Soujirou-san… are you leaving?"   
" Hai, with Hotaru-san." Soujirou nodded. Megumi exchanged glances with Sanosuke.   
" Oh…I'm sad to see you go." She looked a little disappointed. "But, good luck to you!"   
" Yeah… You'd better come back for a visit Soujirou, or I'll have to beat you up!" Sano grinned at him. Soujirou smiled at him nervously.   
" Of course I will… You're the last person I'd ever want to piss off."   
" Heh-- damn straight."   
The group walked towards the dojo gates silently. Soujirou and Hotaru turned around to look at them all one last time.   
" Once again, thank you everyone!" Soujirou said, his eyes fell on Kaoru then drifted to Kenshin." Take care of Kaoru-san, Himura-san."   
" I will." Kenshin smiled at him.   
" Kaoru-san…" Hotaru walked up to Kaoru and gave her a hug. " Kaoru-san, thank you so much for everything. I'll see you again won't I?"   
Kaoru noticed the girl's eyes were on the verge of filling with tears. She smiled at her reassuringly. " You're welcome here any time Hotaru-san. Please come to visit us again."   
" I'm sorry, I can't stay for the wedding. I would have liked to."   
" It's ok! Be sure to send me a letter every once and a while so I know how you're doing."   
" I will! I promise!"   
Hotaru looked back at Soujirou and he extended his hand to her.   
" Time to go now, Hotaru-san." He smiled a smile that she knew wasn't fake.   
Hotaru took his hand and they waved once more to the Kenshin Gumi.   
" TAKE CARE!" Kaoru yelled as they turned and headed off.   
  
They stood and watched the pair disappear into the distance, hand in hand. Everyone turned around to head back into the dojo. Kaoru cracked her knuckles.   
" Well-- everyone must be hungry! I'll fix us something for lunch!"   
" Oh no-- I'd rather starve." Yahiko muttered. A quick blow delivered by Kaoru upside Yahiko's head followed the snide comment.   
" Who asked you." She said angrily.   
" I'm just tellin' the truth! What's wrong with that?!"   
" Grrr-- YAHIKO!"   
Yahiko promptly took off with Kaoru hot in pursuit. Kenshin watched with a laugh. Sano put his hand on his shoulder.   
" Yo Kenshin…"   
" Oro?"   
Sano grinned at him mischievously, " What was that Hotaru said about a wedding?" 

* THE END *   



End file.
